The Greater Sin
by relyks1333
Summary: Naruto is on Remnant, a teacher at Beacon Academy. He must fight through the struggles of teaching a class of teens, while his past continues to haunt him. With the Grimm on the rise, and the powers that be battling for victory, the blond fox must do his best to protect not only his loved ones, but the whole of Remnant.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or any other properties that may find their way into this work.

This is a Naruto x Glynda story.

 _Thought/dream_

 **Demon/good/greater being**

Line break/story start/story end

story start

 _"There he is!"_

 _"Get him! Kill the demon!"_

 _"Nowhere to run now, damned monster."_

Waking with a gasp, Naruto sat up, the bed sheets sliding off his bare chest. "Damn it…" he muttered, before glancing at the Woman standing in his room. "Glynda." He greeted with a grunt.

"I was about to wake you, your emotions were rising… nightmare again?"

He nodded, looking up at the Woman, who, was trying her best not to look at him. He snorted. No doubt disgusted. He felt the idle, phantom pain in his chest, from when the one he thought his brother, shoved a chidori through his chest, twice. He could only imagine how much the buxom woman hated the scars. Sighing, he stood, pulling his blanket with him to cover himself. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, he didn't notice the blush sported by his fellow blond.

"So…" Glynda spoke. "How did your job go?"

"Hmm… So so." He replied as he stepped into his shower. "A few high A class, stupid guardians tried to tell me they had it covered, nearly got themselves killed. Ran into a circle, wiped them out. The usual."

"O-Oh, are you excited about the new year?"

He snorted. "Nope. I hate paperwork." He stated with a laugh

"Erm, well, as a new teacher, I am obliged to help you get used to everything, so, um, just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Glyn."

"You're welcome." She replied. "I will excuse myself."

"Sure. See you in the morning I suppose. Try to sleep well."

"Yes, thank you. You as well, try to sleep."

Line Break

Naruto sat in his classroom, watching the live feed from his scroll, he sighed, rubbing his face as he watched the hopefuls struggle through the test. "Was I really this bad…?" He muttered to himself.

"Hmm? What is your strife?" Peter Port, or, as he and Qrow liked to call him, Pork, or Porky.

"Just watching these kids… I'm embarrassed to say… I think I used to be as… unrepaired as them."

"Nonsense!" Port said boisterously. "They are merely unlearned, they do not yet know what it is they are aspiring to do. That is why we are here, to teach them patience, caution, loyalty, and all that fun stuff."

"Hmm… Maybe so… Maybe I'm just to hard."

"Perhaps. Ah, I can remember when you were apprenticing, and you threw that Winchester boy out the window."

A smile pulled onto his lips. "Yeah… we have another Winchester this year too."

"Perhaps he will not be like his elders."

"Oh, he will be." Naruto chuckled. "In fact, he seems worse."

"That is very unfortunate." Peter muttered.

"Yeah… the school's window bill will go through the roof."

Port's booming laughter echoed through the room. "Glynda will have a heart attack!"

Naruto hummed in surprise as he say Taiyang's younger child behead a giant Nevermore.

"What is it?" Port asked.

"Oh, it seems Summer's daughter is living up to her reputation."

"Yes, Ozpin thought she might. Terribly sad what happened…"

"Yes. But it has made the children strong,they may have dealt a powerful blow to mankind, but they have also ensured their own destruction."

"And you are sure they have? How so?"

"Well… Firstly, the young rose may not know it, but she has inherited more than just her eyes from her mother… and secondly, they brought me here."

"Yes… and you believe you can take them on?"

"... That, thing,may claim to be a goddess, but I have fought Gods and Goddesses, I have slain Gods and Goddesses. Her power is nothing compared to them. At most, she is a moderately powerful demon. If worst comes, then I will unveil myself."

"Do you think yourself a God?" Port asked.

"No…" Naruto said. "I am a Bijuu."

"Hmm… Tailed beast, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And how did you become what you are?"

Chuckling, Naruto said. "That, is a story for another time. The kiddies are back."

"Ah! Then perhaps later in the year."

"Perhaps." He replied, standing. The two were soon walking to the auditorium.

Line Break

The bell rang in a large class, as soon as it stopped, Naruto stood from where he stood. "Greetings my cute little students." He said, holding back a snicker at how off put they looked. He had long learned the joys of messing with people, he could see why Kakashi did so. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, in class, I must insist that you call me Professor Uzumaki, Mr. Uzumaki, or Sensei, else our wonderful deputy headmistress will have my ass. Outside of class, I insist you call me Naruto. Now. Onto what my class is about. The two hours you spend with me during Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, will be survival and self care studies. In my class you will learn to which plants are poisonous, which plants are not, which plants you should eat in different circumstances. You will learn to tend to wounds in the wilderness, to hunt, to make, or find shelter. How to tell time by the sun and stars, how to tell your direction, with the sun and stars. Many, well, most of you, may think this class stupid, worthless, and a waist of your time. However, while most hunters are killed by Grimm, most of the time, that is because, they don't know how to survive. They get lost, get sick, get weak, and become easy prey for the Grimm. Unfortunately, Beacon, is the only hunter academy that makes this a mandatory class, Haven and Shade, have as an optional, Atlas, has a huge stick up their asses, and simply can't function without tech. That being said, a class like this, simply isn't there." He couldn't help but grin at the shocked reaction of him, openly insulting the most advanced kingdom. "Now, please come and collect your books from this shelf." He said, motioning at a large shelf, on the north wall, or the wall to his left. "But, the students on the north side must collect them first." He laughed at the shocked expressions of the students, most of which were looking around, trying to find out which way was which. "Also, you will be graded on this, is a student on the south side collects before those on the north, they, and his or her team, will fail."

"What?!" The outraged cry of a student came through the class.

"Hmm? Are you surprised? The mistake of one person, can often lead to the death,of a whole team. My class teaches survival, and one of the keys to survival, is not only working well with your team, but doing so correctly."

"Hey! My compass is disabled!" The surprised cry of one Weiss Schnee cried.

"That is correct." Naruto stated. "I had Ozpin disable them, while on school grounds, when there is no Grimm threat, your compasses will not work. There will be many times, when on the field, you will be to far from civilization, for such an accessory to work."

Sudden Ruby rose stood and headed towards the bookshelf. "What are you doing?!" Wiess hissed.

"The sun rises in the west, so north, facing the rising sun, is to our right, his left." (yes I'm making Remnants spin the opposite direction as earth)

"Wh-wha?! How would you know?!"

Yang stood yawning. "Our father and Uncle are huntsmen, they drilled it into us, always know your directions, you never know when you'll need to know. Good job Rubes, I was afraid you had forgotten."

"Very good Ms. Rose, but are you sure that's correct?" Naruto said.

She tilted her head, for a second, before nodding, she and Yang collected their books, followed by Blake, Weiss, however sat stubbornly still with her arms crossed.

"Come on Weiss." Ruby said. "Get your books."

"I'm not failing because of you. There is no way someone as childish as you could possibly know something like that."

Ruby groaned into her desk. "Well, even if I am wrong, we've already failed then."

"Hmmf." She replied, turning her head away.

"Great…" Yang groaned. "Just what we need. Dead weight."

A growl left Weiss's throat. "And what could a dumb bimbo like you know?! Ugh! Why did I have to be put on a team of idiots?!"

As the class continue, more students went to collect their books, all the while, Naruto sat at his desk, idly stamping papers. After an hour had passed, the first bell rang, signalling they class was half way through, waiting for another five minutes, the second bell rang, and Naruto stood. "Alright, times up, now we begin our class in earnest, but first." Picking up the papers he had stamped, he cleared his throat. "Team ABGL (Abigail) pass. Alice Thorn, pass. Brian Sol, pass. Gilbert Truss, pass. Lea Fond, pass. Team-" he stopped, sing a student'shand raised. "Yes Ms. Nikos?"

"You said that the team would fail if one member failed, then why are you naming team members themselves?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you noticed. Many times, on missions, you will not have the full details, either, whoever gave the mission, does not know everything about it, or, they are withholding information for some purpose. Also, in my class, there will be a, point system, the top three teams will be tutored under professional huntsmen, as they will likely be sent on harder, more dangerous missions before the others. If the team passes, each member will be awarded a single point, and for each member that passes, they will also be awarded a point. Meaning, in each test, the team has the potential to be awarded five points each. However, should a member failed, that member, will not only not be awarded any points, but have one taken away. Furthermore, not all tests I give, will have the entire team fail should a member fail."

"I see, thank you." The redhead replied.

He nodded and. "Now, back to teams. Team APCT (apricot), fail. Aaron Flint, Fail. Patrick Stut, pass, Christian Sloat, fail, Terry Hedge, pass. Team BZRD (Buzzard), pass. Bob Yiff, pass, Zest Crull, pass, Richard Pharaoh, pass, Dylan Sand, pass.

Team CRDL (Cardinal) fail. Cardin Winchester, fail, Russel Thrush, fail, Dove Bronzewing, fail, Sky Lark, fail… honestly, if you would spend less time with your heads up your asses, you might actually get somewhere. Team CRVN (Carving) pass. Crystal lost, pass. Rayin Cross, pass. Venessa Green, pass. Neveah Hades, pass…" Naruto continued naming names for for nearly twenty minutes. "Team RWBY (if you're reading this, you probably know how that's pronounced) Fail. Ruby Rose, pass. Weiss Schnee, fail-"

"What?!"

"Do not interrupt me. Blake Belladonna, pass. Yang Xiao long, pass. Team SOAP (...soap…) pass, Shasta Pong, pass, Oliver Arachne, pass, Alister Throng, pass, Patricia Green, pass… team ZMFY (Zombify)... Really Ozpin? Eh, pass. Zen Terra, pass. Monty Oum, pass. Felisha Crown, pass. Jasper Yellow, pass. Jeez that took longer than I expected… any questions? No, good. Now, as we only have fifteen minutes left, I will give you, a small, assignment. By Wednesday, I want each of you to read chapter one through five of herbs of Remnant, that will be about herbs used to treat wounds, that are common in the four kingdoms. I want each of you to write an essay, that must be, at least a single page long, nothing to big as it means I have to look through more stuff. Your essay will be about a solve or tea, whatever you choose, that you can make by mixing at least three of the plants in the first five chapters. You will give a description of what it can be used for, and how to make it. Feel free to read, chat, or whatever for the last ten minutes, my class is dismissed."

"U-um, Mr. Uzumaki…?" Pyrrha Nikos said, raising a hand.

"Class is over, call me Naruto."

"R-right. Um, I was wondering if you could tell us about some of your missions, things we could encounter on our own, to better prepare us for the future."

He gave her a calculating gaze for a few moments, making her squirm. "Very well…" he said, leaning back. "Three years ago, I was sent on a mission, a simple search and rescue, a small caravan had sent a distress signal, one of their wagons had gotten separated, along with the four people on it, me, a woman name Gale Longfin, along with two others were sent, Gale, was, well she was a wonder, smart, clever, and talent that was only matched by her beauty. We found, and rescued the four members, though, the cart was ruined, we, the eight of us, gathered as much as we could from the wreckage, a fair bit, and made haste to meet the others. We met them after nearly three days, the job was finished, and we parted ways, us to a large town where we could get a bullhead to bring us to Vaco, where we'd left out from, the caravan, however, was heading in the opposite direction. We'd drawn shifts before we set out, and we're rotating every night. With our packs light, and nothing to search for, we made it halfway to the town in one day, we weren't in any great hurry though. We set up camp for the night, Gale had the first shift, and I the third. She had done her shift, and roused the second, before she headed to bed… the second, however, thought, the job was done, so there was no danger. And went back to sleep… about the time my shift should have started, we were set upon by bandits. I woke to gun fire, and a cry of pain. We scrambled up, and did what we could to get to safety, when we did, Gale informed us, she'd been tagged. We bandaged her the best we could, and ran, I, being the fastest of our group, carried Gale. We reached the town an hour after Dawn. We rushed to a hospital, to find out, I'd been carrying a corpse for the last several hours. The bullet, was an Aura penetrating round, it had entered under her ribs, and went up into her chest, just missing most her vital organs enough, that she bleed to death in just under two hours…" He closed his eyes, sitting up straight. "You're probably wondering why I chose this story to tell you, and not a different one. The reason I did, is because, I can't stress enough, not as a teacher, not a superior, but as a fellow hunter, as a fellow protector of the all mankind, the importance of being alert, not only for yourself, but for all you comrades. Even here, in the school, Grimm could come at any moment, we could be called to protect Vale and her people, at any moment. And if we aren't ready, if we aren't prepare, it could cost lives. I could have saved Gale, had I been more alert, had I have not allowed myself to be sure we were safe with just a watch shift. If I had set traps, alarms around out camp, if I had slept lighter. If I had been more alert, more careful. Perhaps she would still be alive…"

"What happened to the one? Who didn't take his shift?" Ruby asked.

"He went to the academy where he'd graduated from, and handed his license to the headmaster. He owns a simple dinner now. I've talked with him before. He said he's always been careless, and doesn't want the chance to kill another comrade to come."

"A-are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I suppose so, that wasn't my first time seeing death. I had to kill a comrade of my own once, he betrayed us, a group offered him power, he took it, though he was tasked with killing us, his team, he almost managed… that was the hardest thing I've ever done, I had thought he was my brother, my comrade, my friend…"

"For power?" Jaune asked. "Why?"

"He wanted to be stronger than his brother The bell rang and Naruto stood. "That's it! Get to your next class! The quicker you're gone the sooner I can nap! Go on! Git!"

Line Break

Naruto sat on the roof of the school, watching the last rays of the setting sun, when he heard a soft swishing. Looking behind him, he smiled as he saw Glynda. "Evening." He said cheerily.

She sank down beside him. "Stop that. I can see through your act. You told them about Gale."

He flinched, looking away. "Yeah…" he muttered.

"Why?"

"They needed to understand how dangerous this world is, how important it is that they perform certain tasks." he leaned back, on the hard tiles, feeling his body lift in the air, and turn, he found himself lying with his head on Glynda's lap, he raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing.

Glynda sighed, looking up as she ran her fingers through his hair, urging his ears to pop out, which they did. "Do… do you ever wonder why? Why you ended up here? In this world? Of all the others, you went from one war torn world, to another. There could be millions and millions of other, peaceful world's…"

Naruto hummed for a moment. "No… not especially. I'm here, there's no real going back, the Chances of me even surviving, while higher than any humans', is microscopic. So I've accepted it. I'm here. I'm not going back, so why fret?"

Glynda smiled, watching as the light faded from the sun. "You should stop beating yourself up over her. She wouldn't want you to mope about. She'd want you to be happy." Glynda sighed softly. "No matter what you do, I'll always support you."

He said nothing for several long moments. "Yeah… I know…" He muttered.

End of first chapter.

For those of you, who may have read Naruto: House of Shadows, and am wondering why I have not updated it yet, the answer is simple. I still haven't been able to connect either of my computer's to the net, I bought a new computer, it didn't work, I bought a new phone, it still, didn't work, I bought a jetpack,and couldn't figure out how to use the damned thing. So, if you're wondering how I posted this, it's from my phone, I don't want to do, what I consider my 'important' stories on my phone as I suck at using it. I feel like it would be a disservice to the plot I have, and have had planned for house of Shadows for, well, since I started it, if I had subpar grammar and such.

Please review and te me what you think.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, RWBY or any other properties that may find their way into this work.

This is a Naruto x Glynda story.

 _Thought/dream_

 **Demon/good/greater being**

Line Break/ Story Start/ Story End

I am amazed! I had the first chapter posted for, less than six hours and it already had two reviews, not a lot, I know, but, the two other stories I've started didn't get anything for at least two weeks. But what's more surprising to me, is that they said it was good. That's not to say I think it's bad, I did try to do good, but when rereading it, I found several mistakes, for instance, I wrote 'he stood from where he stood' instead of having sat in place of the second stood. Despite the fact that I read it three times before posting, I still missed things. Anyhow, I am very thankful it is liked, that's all I can really ask for. And I will endeavour to make it even better. That being said…

STORY START!

The sound of metal striking metal echoed through the forge, which sat under the school. It is here we find the Blond Uzumaki, hunched over a table, a heavy steel hammer in one hand, the other clutching a pair of tongs. A thick orange Aura coating both the hammer, and the tongs, flowing from the tongs into the item held within. With every strike of the hammer, the item took more shape, as well as absorbing more and more of the orange power.

Sweat beaded on Naruto's brow as he pounded the metal into shape, forcing his chakra through the metal, making more and more receptive to his chakra as he shaped it. Sighing, he lay the hammer on the workbench, and took the small piece, still held in the tongs, back to the furnace. He slipped the piece into a small slot, the walls almost glowing as flames roared within. He watched carefully as the metal took the heat, slowly becoming softer and softer.

Once it was at an appropriate temperature, he took it back to the workbench, and began pounding at the steel, once again pushing his chakra through it.

He had come up the idea after learning how to create magnets, but wrapping copper around heated iron, and beating it, with the copper magnetized, from natural or artificial means. The iron would align with the magnetic field emitted buy the copper, and, striking the iron as it cooled would allow the atoms to shift and stay aligned, making it a permanent magnet. What he was doing, was following the same concept, save, instead of a magnetic field, it was aligning with his chakra. It would only carry his chakra, no other, Aura, chakra, nor any other power would flow through it. In any hands save his own, it would be useless. A scrap of metal that would have to be completely reforged.

Naruto smiled as the piece took a long, diamond shape, he took it back to the forge, so he could heat it yet again, and finish the shape, before drawing out the handle, or Tang.

Once he had the rough shape set, he set the unfinished blade with the twenty other unfinished Kunai. He pulled the cart holding the Kunai over to the grinders where he set to work.

He chuckled as he felt the eyes of many students on him, most first years didn't expect to see a teacher in the forges, much less one in a roughly gated off section having signs haphazardly hung about with 'UZUMAKI' printed across in large bold letters.

It had taken him nearly six months of missions to buy all the tools in his workshop, tools which would most students weapons couldn't be forged on. It was however perfect for his own weapons. He hummed as he used a clamp to keep a grip on one of the knives as he held it against the grinder. After he finished grinding the knives, he glanced up at a clock, grunting, before he pulled the car over to a safe and locked the Kunai inside, and left his workshop, vanishing in a shushin, to avoid the crowds of first year students. He had to prepare for his second year class.

Line Break

"Move!" Naruto snarled as he threw small rocks into the crowd of second years. Each rock having a small, weak explosive seal inscribed on it, the students were forced to dodge and dive out of the way, as small shards pelted them. The shards were not large enough, or had enough force to do more than bruise them. That being said, they still hurt, but that only encouraged them to dodge even more. "Come on! You're hunters! Aren't you?! Beacon only takes the best of the best! Now prove you earned your way here!"

"Are you sure this is the best way to teach them?" Glynda asked, the fingers of her right hand rapping against the left arm.

"Nope." He replied cheekily. "But this is the best way I can think of where their lives aren't in danger."

The blond telekinetic sighed. "Fine. Just, don't hurt them to badly."

He snorted. "If they can't take this, they have no business here. I carved my own hand open when I was thirteen to drain poison from my arm." He didn't have to be looking to know she flinched. Of all the people in Remnant, she probably knew the most about him. She didn't know everything, no, the last person he had trusted to that point had been ripped from his life.

"Well, please don't push them to hard, they are not near indestructible like yourself."

"I know Glynda." He chuckled, tossing another stone into the fray. "Besides, look at them, I mean, really watch…" he tossed another.

Glynda's eyes widened slightly when she saw the students dodge the flying shards almost without an effort. "I see…" she said. "They are in capable hands, I'll leave them to you."

"Going somewhere?" He asked, idly tossing another stone.

"I must prepare my classroom. Yesterday I had third years." She scrunched her nose. "I have been putting off repairing it…"

Naruto laughed. "You've stayed around me to much Glyn. My bad habits are rubbing off on you." He glanced at her, to see her face slowly reddening. "Something wrong? Glynda?"

Glynda's eyes came back into focus, and widened when she saw Naruto's own, onto inches from hers. Her already red face turned many shades darker when he forehead touched her own. "Jeez Glynda…" He said softly. "You're really hot. Are you okay?"

She stepped back, schooling her features down. "Yes yes, sorry. I had just remembered an embarrassing incident from my childhood. I must be going now."

"Huh…" Naruto said, then shrugged, them turned back to the second years, most of which were staring at him with deadpanned expressions. "What?!" He asked.

Coco Adel shook her head. "You're hopeless."

His eye twitched, before his face was overcome by a Savage grin. "Well, since you are all doing to well, time up the pain." The students rapidly paled as two more of him appeared in bursts of smoke.

Line Break

What… happened to you?" Yang asked upon seeing the bruised and battered forms of Coco and Velvet.

Velvet shot a dark look at Coco, who sighed. "Professor Uzumaki. I said something I shouldn't ha-"

"Shhh!" Velvet hissed. "He's coming!"

The two girls ducked behind team JNPR and RWBY, and Naruto entered the cafeteria humming lightly. A particular glow surrounding him, and a twinkle in his eye.

"... Did he just get laid?" Yang asked.

"No…" Velvet muttered. "That's the look he gets when he, as he puts it, rightfully punishes those foolish enough to wrong him."

"Basically means he's pranked the hell out of someone…" Coco groaned. "I don't want to go back to our dorm… there's no telling the traps he's set. Last time I challenged him, I ended up hanging by my ankles, in the most tasteless orange dress."

"How did that come about?" Ruby asked.

The girl's eyes darkened. "You don't want to know."

"She told the Prof. That there was no way someone who didn't have formal training could get the drop on her." Velvet offered.

"No formal training? What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Professor Uzumaki was raised and trained outside of the kingdom." Velvet said. "So instead of graduation a huntsmen academy to get his license, he became an apprentice, basically tailed professional huntsmen for two years, got at least four nominations, and helped on at least fifteen missions. That got him his, journeyman's license. Basically an 'on watch' huntsmen license. He then completed at least thirty missions, and had at least eight nominations from fully fledged huntsmen. Once that was done he got his license. Not long after that, he had gotten his teaching license as well, though he didn't actually use it until this year."

"Hmm…" Yang said. "Know where he's from?"

"Nope." Coco cut in. "No one does. That's one of the school's biggest mysteries. Though, some suspect he's from a village near Atlas, since he hates pretty much everything Atlas, and has a particular disgust for Atlas's headmaster."

"The General?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Coco muttered. "Last year, Ironwood visited Beacon, and they swore they heard the Professor saying something about unit seventy three. Don't know what that means."

"A-are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah… that's what he said. You know something?"

"Unit seventy three was a special forces unit that was contracted to one of my father's scientists, they were wiped out, the lab destroyed and all the data lost. None of them were ever able to return service, the ones that lives, were permanently damaged, both physically and mentally." She shuttered. "I remember seeing some of them, screaming about, The Monster."

"You think… he could have been the culprit?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know…" Weiss muttered. "But if he is, I'll find out."

Line Break

Glynda sighed as she crossed her arms as she watched her blonde co-worker standing at his forge, putting the final touches on a fresh batch of his knives. What he did with them when they were finished, she didn't know, of all the times she'd been in his personal quarters, she had never seen more than a few.

She closed her eyes as her thoughts turned to when she had met the blonde

She, along with Ozpin, Oobleck, and Port, had found the blonde fighting off a massive horde of Grimm. Standing guard, over a corpse of all things. They had jumped to his aid of course. But as she fought, she couldn't help but be in shock at the raw power and skill the man displayed. After they had defeated the horde, he had buried the corpse, and after a quick 'thank you' he had left.

She had to snicker at her younger self, being so easily enthralled by the, what she had thought, mysterious blonde. She had no idea what mysterious was at that time.

She shook her head, raising an eyebrow when she saw Naruto waving a hand before her face. "Yes?" She asked.

He chuckled. "What are you doing down here? I doubt your crop needs metal work. And you were staring off into space- did you eat rainbow cookies?!"

"No, I didn't." She said, rolling her eyes at the notion of eating the very expensive 'rainbow' brand, that was suggested to only use in private and safe locations, like ones' bedroom. "I came to get you, and I began remembering the day we met."

"Oh?" He asked with a frown. "That was a bad day. Anyhow, what is it you needed?"

"The council of Vale have called to make their offer again."

Naruto gave a grunt. "Persistent little worms."

She nodded. "You never have told just who that woman was."

"I don't know." He replied. "She gave me directions and we went our separate ways, ten minutes later, I hear a scream, run back, find her dead."

"Oh…" Glynda said.

"Well… shall we?" Naruto asked.

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." She said.

"For…?"

"You… you deserve better…"

He laughed, casting his eyes upward. "Don't we all?"

"What do you mean by that?" Glynda asked.

"Well, who asked to be born here, in a world overrun by shadows? What did anyone do to deserve to be here? But, I suppose it doesn't really matter where we are,or where we're going. What does matter is what we do on our journey. That is what makes us who we are. I could let my pain cloud my vision, and try to cast an eternal genjutsu on this world to make people think they're happy, or, I could actually try to help, to further the generation coming after me." A small smile took over his face, and he glanced at his companion. "So let's not fret about what could have been, or what should have been. But instead, focus our efforts on what can be."

Glynda smiled, looking at the floor. "I, thank you… you're an amazing person, you know that?"

"Yup." Came his cheeky reply, accompanied by his trademark, foxy grin.

She rolled her eyes as they stepped into an elevator.

Line Break.

"What?!" The old man on screen roared.

"Huh, I thought I made that very clear…" He muttered. "I mean, if someone told me to go fuck myself, I'd probably accept that they didn't want, whatever it was I was offering, or doing."

"Listen here boy!" The man snarled. "We are the-" *click*

"Oops. I hung up on them."

Ozpin sat, trying, and failing to hide his amusement, while Glynda gave an exasperated sigh.

Line Break

"Alright class!" Naruto said, standing with his arms crossed. He grinned wickedly as the third years all shied back. They, no doubt, had heard, and seen, the results of his training with the second years. "Today we're heading into the emerald forest! You'll be doing a recreation of a test I took when I was thirteen! But don't worry, it won't be near as dangerous. Hmm? Yes, Ms. Lean?"

"If you took at thirteen, how is it dangerous?"

"Because, about sixty teams entered the forest for the test. Only about twenty ever left." He said with a wicked grin. "We didn't call it the forest of death for nothing now." several of the students paled further. "Now, this test will be simple, here, I have a bag for each team, in each bag, is a ribbon. Half are red, half are blue. To pass the test, simply return at the end of class with a red and blue ribbon. I will be monitoring you all, to try and make sure no major injuries are incurred. But still, try not to go overboard. Your death's would make more paperwork for me. You are to keep inside the emerald forest until you see, or hear, the Yellow flair, the lesson will start with the red flair. Now! Grab your bags! Get into the forest and wait for the signal! Go!"

Line Break

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Glynda asked, pacing back and forth. "I mean, I trust him, with my life, but his methods are, a bit extreme…"

Ozpin sighed. "Yes, I agree. Naruto's methods are extreme… but, you know, as well as I do, what is coming. Extreme may be what we need. The generations of huntsmen have been becoming weak, slack. They are not ready for the trials to come… but with his help, I believe, I have faith… they will be."

"And what of the first years…?" Glynda asked.

"I have asked that he hold off his, harsher methods, for the time being. Give them time to adapt, and be eased into, what little of his routine they can take."

Glynda shuttered, she had seen the blonds training, she had seen how he trained. There was only one way to describe him, on the battle field, or training grounds. He was a monster. His strength was other worldly, his raw power was thick enough to effect the lands around him, and his stamina was near limitless.

Her face flushed slightly when she thought of just what he could do with his stamina.

Glynda's day dreaming was cut short by Ozpin's chuckle. "Thinking of anyone imparticular?" He asked.

Letting out a low growl, she sent a stapler on his desk after him. She was soon reward by his cries of mercy.

Line Break

End of chapter.

Okay, that's done, a bit shorter than the first. I hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you for reading, please leave a review, if I can do something better, please tell me!


	3. chapter 3

UzumakiSora. Yeah, I skipped them cause my phone was being a pain in the ass, forgot to fix it.

Merendinoemiliano. How the hell do I pronounce this? Anyway, the reason I wrote wies as such a bitch, is because, while in the show, for the most part, she goes from being a bitch to being all good, still haughty sure, but the transformation is to fast for me. As for Naruto being the perfect teacher, I tried to do so, because, spoiler alert, this isn't the first time he's taught, I had decided he was going to have had at least trained two hunters after he got his licenses. Now, as for Naruto being betrayed by Sasuke, I simply can't see Sasuke doing the whole 180 he does in the anime, he had been evil, dark, and backstabbing for so long, and then he just turns around? I can't understand it. I know other people might. But, eh, it's not my thing.

Doomqwer. … well, that was supposed to be revealed in the future.

Captain Cranch and Musicofsilence. Thanks, and no, I do not have a beta. I honestly don't know how to go about getting a beta. And as for spelling and all that, I'm doing this on my phone, which I suck at using. My computer can't connect, so yeah. Anyway, if someone wants to beta, and can tell me how, that would be great.

A Meandering Ghostie. When I checked it on my phone, it shows it in paragraphs. I'm sorry if it's not in paragraphs for you, I don't know why it's not. I did make the space between paragraphs larger, perhaps that will help. I don't know if that will fix it. Tell if it does, or does not.

KingNate2001. I'm writing on my phone, which I hate doing, it's a pain in the ass. Thirty five hundred words are about as much as I can get done at a time on it. Had my computer been working right, I could make each chapter closer to ten thousand. I'll try, but no promises.

iliveonthestreet. Did I get that right? Anyway, thank you. I try my best, I don't really think I'm a great author, because I've read stories that pull me in and grip me, and I can't stop reading until I reach the end. While I thank you, and everyone else for their compliments, I would like to know if there anything I can do better to reach that 'god like' writing level.

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or RWBY, nor any other properties that may end up in this work.

 _Thought/memory/dream_

 **Demon/god/greater being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

Naruto hummed as he looked over the footage of the third years. Four teams had went into the forest. Luckily, the Emerald Forest was nothing like the Forest of Death, it was tame in comparison. Needless to say, he was pleased that all forty teams made it out. That would be unfortunate if someone had actually died.

While he wouldn't claim to be especially fond of any of the third year students, he would say that he did care for them. They were his students, thus his responsibility. So he didn't want them to die. And their death would mean more paperwork.

Sighing he watched three teams in particular. They were different. They were quick, efficient, quiet, and aware. They had operated smoothly, finding teams and quickly judging if they could take them, then ambushing to the ones they could. The first team, had gotten two blue ribbons, and three red ribbons. The second, had only gotten one blue and one red. The third, had gotten three blue, and one red. Most of the other teams were, effective, but… they were more frontal assault type teams. While the could get through the forest, they weren't home in it's confines.

Naruto smiled as he began grading the results. He had not told them they would be graded on their team work, or plans, that would only inspire them to be different than they would actually be in the field. For every ribbon they got, he would give them two points, for good teamwork, three points, and for a good plan, four points. He nodded as he looked over his finished progress, before standing. He had a long day ahead of him.

Glynda had called him, asking for help with her combat class, she wanted someone who used martial arts to look over the fourth years spares. He was glad to help. The woman had helped him more times than he could count. Even when she didn't have to.

Line Break

It had been two weeks since school had started, and Naruto had come across his first major delima.

Pyrrha Nikos. By far, she was the most attentive in class, her teammates, Ren and, surprisingly Nora, were following close behind, along with team RWBY. But, the red haired Amazonians leader, was dragging his team down. He along with his team had passed his first test… but he had failed at everything else. His essay, had been abysmal. He hadn't asked for much, yet, it was poorly written, and, not to mention, wrong. He had listed, stewing Gar root (the root of a thorny, vine plant), Jade blossom (A Jade colored flower) and Filsk Leaf (a purple plant found by a man named Linard Filsk), to help keep infection from setting in. They did no such thing. Being able to make thousands of clones, he had, through them, tried every combination possible, at least those he could think of. He remembered that one very vividly, it was one of the few that actually exploded. He sighed, it was clear, that thinking on his feet was the youth's only strong point, he was riding on the coattails of his team. Naruto's head struck his desk. If only the blonde youth could understand how important this knowledge truly was.

 _That's it!_ Naruto thought _, I could send them out for a couple of nights! A week maybe! He'll have to see just how much he really needs to know! Yeah, just got to get Ozzy to approve of it._

The blonde teacher yawned, it was getting late. Glancing up at the clock, he decided to sleep. Even though he didn't really need it, he had taken after his teacher, who napped whenever the chance arose.

Line Break

 _"Go! Go! Hurry!"_ _Naruto deflected a strike from Madara Uchiha, he grit his teeth at the bone rattling blow. The man was a monster… but so was he. He returned a strike, which Madara blocked. Naruto gave a crooked grin as he saw the way the Uchiha was shook by the strike, his grin grew as he felt the hatred filled eyes on him. The Uchiha was powerful sure, no one could deny that. But he was an Uchiha. His power came from chakra control._

 _Naruto's own power came from his physical conditioning and his raw power. While Madara had a cast amount of power, and excellent control. Naruto had an ocean, compared to Madara's lake. Where as Naruto didn't have the the skill to defeat Madara, Madara lacked the power to punch through his sludge like chakra_.

 _"You can't defeat me!" Madara snarled._

 _"You can't win either!" Naruto snapped back. "But I can out last you!"_

 _The Uchiha's glare hardened. "Why must you stand in my way?! I can bring peace to this world!"_

 _"By stripping us of our free will?! By locking us in a prison within our minds?! That is no peace! That's slavery! There will never be peace when men think like you!"_

 _Madara flew into a rage. "And what would you know about peace?!"_

 _"I know your peace has caused three, now four shinobi wars!" Naruto cried as he blocked blow after blow from the insane Uchiha. With the Uchiha's sharingan, there were no openings to exploit, he knew he would have to make one. He had never been more thankful for the training Kurama had put him through. Grinning viscously, he lashed out, using his own chakra, much like Tsunade had used her own, to a smaller degree. Madara was able to block the strike, but could not stand against the mountain crushing power behind it._

 _The man revered as a good was thrown black, moving at speeds near the Raikage's lightning armor, he could do little before he smashed into the massive god tree._

 _Naruto felt his heart racing, he knew he had to stop the man, but he had never fought someone so evenly matched, then again, he'd never been forced to go all out before. He grit his teeth as the Uchiha's peeled himself out of the shinju._ " _As long as that damned Uchiha uses his eyes, I can't beat him…" Naruto growled, before an idea rushed to his head. Something the Uchiha clan had been doing for ages. His eyes hardened as he set himself in what he was about to do._ _Naruto sprinted towards the man-_

Naruto leaped up, gripping the person over and flipped them so he was on top. His Kunai stopped barely a millimeter from the Intruder's eye. Both remained frozen, until Naruto leaped back, his heart pounding in his chest, his blade clattered to the floor and he gripped his head letting loose a scream of pain, fear, and frustration.

He felt his teeth lengthening, his eyes sharpen, the bones of his body creaking as his power pressed at it's confines.

Before, once again, everything froze.

"Shhh…" Glynda whispered, wrapping her arms around him, pulling his back against her chest. She had always known, there was a chance the blonde would react violently upon being woken. "It's alright, I'm here. It's over. You're safe. You're here, with me. With us." Those who had fought in large wars often suffered similar symptoms. "I've got you. Don't worry. You're safe." Still, as much as she cared, and wanted to help, she had to be on guard, her semblance on a hair trigger, he could still react, if he did, she had to be ready. "It's okay. I'm here. Don't worry." She whispered to him. Slowly his cries turned to whimpers as he seemed to try and sink deeper into her embrace.

Glynda gave a sigh of relief as his breathing, finally evened out, and he slipped into the realms of dreams once more. Only, this time a much more peaceful look adorned his face, rather than the scrunched, panicked and frightened one he had worn when she had come in. Still she sat, running her fingers through his hair, gently teasing his fluffy ears, while she continued to whisper reassurances to the unconscious blonde.

Line Break

"Where's Professor Uzumaki?" Ruby asked, she would admit to anyone, through the three classes she had been in, the professor had grown on her, as he had with much of the class.

"Due to some Urgent matters, your teacher will not be in today." Glynda said. She had woken in the morning, in his bed, he of course, was gone. He always went off after he had an especially bad nightmare. She internally sighed. He was doing much better. Instead of having a nightmare every night, it was closer to once every three nights, and a terrible one, usually once a month.

"Did something happen?" Pyrrha asked.

 _Something?_ The blonde witch thought. _Something wouldn't even begin to explain what has happened._ She shook her head clear of the thoughts. "As Mr. Uzumaki is not with us at this time, I will be a temporary replacement. He will, hopefully, return within the next few days. Now, I want a five page essay on the leaves of Craigroot bushes, their properties and uses. Due by next class."

The class let out a near unanimous moan. "I miss professor Uzumaki already…" Ruby whimpered, with crocodile tears.

Line Break

The sound of limbs and bark breaking echoed through the dense trees, as a blonde male shot through the heavily shadowed woodland. He panted softly as he ran, his breath coming in small, sharp gasps. The roar of his prey drew his attention, he darted to the left, his blond hair folded back from the wind, his burnt orange duster flying out behind him.

Finding the beast was easy, given its size, being taller than most buildings. The thing stood at roughly fifty feet tall, having a long, reptilian body, it's neck branched out into seven stalks, three of the stalks branched out into two more. Each stalk held a head, giving the beast ten heads.

The beasts twenty eyes fell on him. Fear filled it. Fear was not something Grimm were used to feeling. The fear was primal, like that of a mouse, only inches away from the awaiting maw of a hunting fox. And like the mouse, the beast knew, escape was near impossible. The thing before it was far superior than itself. But the primal fear forced it to do what it had never done before. It turned to flee. Only to find the thing before it, it recoiled, and the being in human skin vanished, appearing before it. The things' fist impacted the Hydra Grimm's chest, launching it back as pain erupted through its chest. The Grimm roared, spurred into action. It knew it could not escape, so the Grimm would fight a hopeless fight.

Three of its heads shot forward, spitting acid at the being that attacked it. Again, the being vanished, only to appear where the neck connected with the body. It smashed it's hand through the scales that had stopped every weapon thrown at it, and wrapped it's fingers around the Hydras' spine. The beasts ten heads roared in pain, only to be cut short as the being pulled. A loud, hollow crack filled the forest, and the being vanished, leaving the corpse to disperse into black smoke.

Line Break

Ozpin stood looking out his window. "So…" he said. "How long will he be gone?"

Glynda shook her head. "I heard him say 'his' name. Two, three days maybe."

Sighing, Ozpin nodded. "I see… I wish there was more that we could do…"

"There's no one that has dealt with what he has…"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes… he has told me precious little of his life…" his warm, chocolate eyes darkened, and hardened. "Being raised in a village where he was burned alive, for something that he couldn't control…" Ozpin was not a man who hated many things, but he would gladly slaughter the people of his blonde friends past. He was surprised the blonde hadn't did it himself. It spoke volumes of the blondes hope. Hope for humanity. The race that had made his life hell, the same race that he still fought, tooth and nail for. Closing his eyes, Ozpin sighed, had he been in the blondes shoes, he would have broke long ago. He had done so before, before he had went into hiding. Before he had created the maidens. He clenched his fists. He had grown disgusted at the human race, and become no better than his foe… but the blonde, had endured far more than he could comprehend. And he still pressed onwards. He still hoped.

Turning away, The silver haired man sighed. "We should prepare for his return. Have Vacoa send their best noodles. He will enjoy some 'quality' ramen." Chuckling idly at the blondes ramen Obsession.

Line Break

Naruto panted as he destroyed the yet another ancient Grimm. He looked around, not seeing anymore, he was about to scream in rage, before he saw where he stood. Swallowing, he turned, to face an alcove of trees, cupped in their protective embrace, stood a tall stone, carved into an elegant sword, piercing the ground, behind an equally elegant shield.

He trembled slightly, walking slowly forward, had he really been running so fast, so far? Had he really been reaching the speeds of his brethren at home? He didn't know. He didn't know why he was here. Here again. The place that marked his greatest failure. He dropped to his knees before the sword and shield, his head resting on the shield.

Pain filled him. Pain welling from his heart, it filled his chest, flowing through his body ad thick as his once mortal blood. He didn't cry, he didn't wail. He was silent, as his mind flashed back on the times shared with the woman buried underneath the stone.

 _Naruto looked up from where he leaned against the wall. He had just turned twenty-five, as well as having just gotten his huntsman license. This was his first mission as an official huntsman._

 _His eyes snapped to the woman who exited the door he stood beside. He grinned, looking at his partner, a girl who had graduated from Haven Academy._

 _"Blonde." She spoke._ _He grinned. "Gale. Nice to meet you."_ _She nodded. "You as well, I hear you were under Qrow Branwen. I do hope you show why exactly he chose to take you under his wing."_ _He chuckled. "Well, I hope I don't have to." Stepping away from the wall, his eyes hardened. "We're just supposed to be clearing a small best, thirty Ursa, good give or take, correct?"_

 _"Yes. But there have been a few death stalkers spotted. Nothing larger that a beta."_ _"Alright." He said. "I can do close to medium range."_

 _"I can do close and long range." She said, motioning to the sword at her hip, and the thick arm guard on her left arm, which when she clenched her fist, it snapped out, making a circle shield, then snapped back shut. Then she motioned to the rifle strapped across her back._ _Naruto nodded. "Good. My weapons are, these." He said, flipping a Kunai into the air. "And this." He stated catching the knife, and motioning to the katana sheathed at his hip, a blade he had forged himself, as well as inlaid seals throughout the weapon. He had done his best to recreate a weapon he had gotten from the ruins of Uzugakure. Unfortunately, it did not make it through, to this world._ _"And medium range?" Gale asked, he threw one of his Kunai, sinking it into a bird in_ _flight, nearly three hundred paces away._ _The dark haired woman hummed, impressed. "How many do you have?"_ _"Including that one? Twenty six, I've yet to make another batch. Unfortunately, they_ _don't last as long as I'd like I usually lose one ever three missions."_ _She nodded. "I can provide cover fire, take out the largest and scraglers, if you want to deal with the fodder."_ _Naruto nodded. In truth, he didn't need the woman, but the company was appreciate, as was the challenge of working with a new person. It helped that she was very beautiful._

The snapping of a twig snapped Naruto of his memories.

His head snapped back to the k truder, before he sighed standing, not meeting the woman's eye's.

"She wouldn't blame you. You know?" The woman states. "She always spoke of you, how you were the greatest huntsman she had met. You're not meeting her expectations.she claimed nothing would hold you back."

Gritting his teeth Naruto closed his eyes, before he did what he had been doing for the past several years. Vanishing in a burst of speed. He ran. He ran from. His past. He ran from his past. From his failure. In the Elemental Nations, he had never failed, not truly. He was always able to find some way to turn the situation around. Gale was truly the first time he had utterly failed. He didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know how to move on.

story end

I had, at first, thought to make Naruto a little better at dealing with Gale"s death, but as I wrote, I just felt like he should take it harder. Growing up without hardly anything, and then finally, getting, something, growing attached, only to have it ripped away. I feel Naruto would be at a loss, and not know how to deal with it, especially in this story, and, most of my other stories, he has a much harder childhood than he had in the anime. something i feel to be more realiatic, as well as showimg the true uglyness that mankind can be.


	4. Reply, information, and first Omake?

REQUIEMCROSS

. Four years ago, I may have agreed with you. But then I really started looking into the history of mankind. Sure, mankind have done great things. But they have also done horrible things. We all, in America, should know about the Salem Witch Trials, where innocent people were, burned, drowned, and hung, because someone thought they might be a witch. During the crusade, Heretics were killed in all manner of ways. Even being tied down to broken wagon wheels, and having their bones broken, starting with their wrists and ankles, then most of the time, they were left to die slowly. Commonly carrion Birds would begin to eat them before they died. Some were sawed in half, others ripped apart. In India, they used to train elephants to crush people, by stepping on them, starting with the limbs, and slowly moving to the torso.

So the reason I wrote what I did, it wasn't just to ad backstory, or something like that. It was because that is only a small part of what really would have happened in a situation like that. As for the third, and Donzo, what would they really have to worry about? You have a being that can literally destroy entire mountain ranges, sealed inside a child, and its power is being used to keep the child alive. In my opinion, you would need something with power equal to, or greater than said being before you became a threat to the child.

Besides, have you thought about, and I mean, really thought about what the people of konoha would be thinking? Firstly, the third hokage fought in both the second and third shinobi wars, the citizens of Konoha, older than thirty, when Naruto was born, have probably seen war, have seen the devastation and destruction caused by the jinchuuriki, who, they no doubt saw as demons in human skin. Then shortly after the war ends, and I say shortly, because from what I have seen, it is implied that Minoto fought in the third war as well, and was still fairly young when he died, I would say there had been no more than ten years of an unsteady peace, anyway, shortly after the war ends, another demon appears, kills much of the village, cause mass destruction, and then kills their beloved leader, who managed to defeat it. Now after all that, you learn, that not only olis the demon, not dead, but, like the others, wearing human skin, and is in your very village. In that situation, I would be furious, I would want to have revenge on the the thing that had taken so much from me, and my village. I would do anything, and everything in my power, to kill it.

Sorry if this sounds like a rant, it's not meant to be, but to be more informative. I simply want readers to, not only read, and enjoy what I write, but really, truly, think about what it would b

e, what it would mean, to be in the position of the characters, all the characters, because I feel, then they can understand them.

Now as for Glynda being a rebound girl. Honestly, I've never had a lot of experience getting feedback when writing. So I don't know if I'm writing "romance" right. I hope I am, but I don't know. As for my plans for the plot of Naruto and Glynda. First of all, one must understand, in my version, Kurama helps Naruto much sooner, he still has training from Kakashi, Jiraiya and everyone else who contributes, but he's not as close to them as he is in the anime, instead of him seeing Jiraiya as his godfather, or even father figure, he sees him as a friend and a teacher, so his death's, while it hurts him, isn't as potent as it could have been. Meaning Gale, is the first, really personal death he's had to deal with. My plans are basically to have Glynda, the staff of Beacon, and the teams RWBY, JNPR and possibly some other, help him accept and move past Gale's death, then once that is accomplished, he will be able to live his own life, and be, essentially, free of what he sees as his greatest failure. Then, and only then, do I plan on letting the Naruto Glyda relationship move forward. But like I said, I have very little experience writing such things, so, I would very much appreciate all the help I can get in that regard.

The reason I waited several days to reply this comment, was because, first, honestly, it kinda pissed me off. So I wanted to wait until I felt I was calm enough to reply, in a manner that would be fitting, that, hopefully, could be understood, and in a way that I could explain my thoughts, my reasonings, and purposes for doing what I did. That being said, I hope you did understand, and anyone else who was of the same thoughts if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask, I will do my best to answer.

End Reply

I meant to post this bit at the end of chapter three for Bankai777, but forgot to do so.

Omake (for Bankai777)

Ozpin stood with Qrow, Glynda, and Naruto, they were waiting on one other person.

Glancing up, Ozpin could not say he was terribly pleased to see her again. The woman was a monster, a murderer. Not someone he would like to associate with. But had little choice in the matter. She was far too valuable to simply kill off. Even though he knew, she would sell him out, or even stab him in the back, if her interests aligned. But that was a game he had to play with the woman.

"Ozpin, Glynda, little brother." She sneered the last, before turning to the blonde. "Oh? Who's this?"

"Oh you know, just another primordial force of destruction." Naruto replied.

She seemed taken aback by his response, before laughing. "I like this one, he's either brave or stupid."

Naruto had long known about the dark haired woman. He even had a henged clone in her camp, who he had alerted of a mission when he found they were meeting. "Hmm? And what would the greatest coward know of bravery?"

"What did you say?!" She snarled.

"Oh you know, just pointing out that you were to scared to take care of your own daughter."

The woman took a step back. "She, she was an accidental!"

"Oh, so you slipped and fell onto his cock so rapidly that he knocked you up. Good to know."

Her fingers wrapped around the handle of her Nodochi, while Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow tried to defuse The situation.

"Now now little girl." Naruto said stepping forward. "You really shouldn't do that, you'll end up embarrassing yourself further."

"Like hell!" He snarled yanking out her weapon.

Glynda stared in shock, Qrow choked, Ozpin snicked, and Raven stared in horror. Instead of the massive red dust blade that should have been on her weapon. Was a two and a half foot… item. It was bright purple, at the base there sat a knob, about three inches in width. On the end of that knob, was another, slightly smaller. Knobs stacked, made the length of the, er, weapon, each on smaller than the last, until at the end, there sat one only the size of a pinky.

"Well, you know." Naruto said, with a perfectly straight face. "I thought if you used that, maybe you wouldn't be such a tight ass."

Qrow fainted, Glynda turned bright red, swirls in her eyes, and Ozpin bellowed out a monsterous laugh. All the while, Raven screamed in rage.

End Omake

Dear Bankai777, this scene played out in my head only moments after I read your comment. I hope you enjoy it.

Yours truly, Relyks1333

hope i did okay.


	5. chapter 4

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I was really kind of stumped on how to carry this forward, I know what I want to do after this, but it was really hard for me to figure out, just how to execute this. I wanted to try and show a full range of emotions for Naruto, but… I don't think I'm really good at, so after rewriting this several times… it's still not how I feel it should be, but I just don't know how to do it… anyway. I hope it is, acceptable. Please, if you have any pointers, tell me. I love writing, and I write my own, original stories a lot, I would love to be able to publish them, but I want to be, you know, good at writing. Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Adislt. Thank you for saying that. As I stated, I'm still kinda new to getting feedback, thus having people, who don't know my general idea read the story. I'm sorry I didn't include better information throughout the story. I'll try to do better. So, again, thank you for revealing that to me. As for the storyline of RWBY, yes. While I love RWBY, I always hated it because it wasn't finished. When I read, or watch something I really like, I binge it, so I'd blow through two seasons of RWBY in a day. When I reached the third season, I stopped watching, and decided to wait for it to end, so I could binge watch the entire thing.

Otsutsu no Yami. Did I really make it seem like I was justifying the villages actions? If I did, that wasn't the purpose, I was trying to explain why I believe they would have done so. That I could understand it. Not justify. It would be wrong, Terrible, and they would deserve nothing less than death. I feel that there is a huge difference between justifying and understanding. When I watch a criminal in a movie, or read in a book, I try to understand, why he or she does what he does, what is the purpose behind it. I hope, if you're still reading, that this clears things up.

Bankai777 and doomqwer. I am glad you liked it. That was the first one I had written, and when I had read Bankai's comment, it just appeared in my head. I had to write it, I was, honestly, terrified that it would be terrible, that people wouldn't like it.

Anyway!

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or any other properties in this work.

 _Dream/thought/memory_

 **Demon/good/greater being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start.

Naruto sat on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the city of Vale. His eyes hardened in his thoughts. He watched the people going about their business, normal, human, eyes wouldn't be able to see the distance. His, however, were not normal, nor were they human. He chuckled drily at the thought, _my eyes haven't been human for a long time._ His mind slowly shifted back, lingering on Gale. He sighed, knowing the next few days would be troublesome. Hopping up, he turned away From the city and headed towards the school, only mildly surprised at seeing Glynda approaching him.

"How are you feeling?" Glynda asked softly.

"I'm feeling fine." He replied, before she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you…" He muttered, before, yet another dry chuckle escaped his lips. "You're always taking care of a baka like me… I really don't thank you enough."

"Well." She said, stepping away. "As your Superior, it is my job to watch out for you." She turned around. "A-and, as your friend, I will do anything I can to help you."

"Thank you. I really don't deserve you guys." Smiling softly, he added. "I guess I should head back. I probably have work to grade."

"Yes. You do." She replied.

Line Break

After having his clones help him with the large amount of work left by Glynda, having worked through the night, he prepared for his next class. Normally, someone would be less than happy with what she had left for him to do. He however, was grateful, he was able to focus on his work, and not… other things.

Sitting at his desk, he waited the last few minutes for the bell to ring, once it did, it wasn't very long until the students clamored into the class.

"Professor Uzumaki!" Ruby cried out in joy. "You're back!"

"Yes… your skills of observation aside, I apologise for disappearing like that."

"Will it happen again?" Yang asked in a low tone. "Cause if it does, there will be words."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you, a first year student are going to… what?"

She lifted her chin high. "Well, I do have the highest score in physical strength."

He raised an eyebrow. "That didn't answer my question."

Yang glared. "I meant, I would kick your ass!"

"Hmm… I see. Anyway, does anyone have anything, intelligent to add." He asked.

Blake gripped Yang's shoulder, keeping her from attacking the other blonde. "He doesn't view you as a threat, Yang. He is much stronger than he lets on. He's an S class huntsman, like Ozpin, but his semblance, has never been seen."

Yang pouted. "How would you know?"

"I did a little digging while he was gone." she replied.

The bell rang again, interrupting any further conversation. "Well, class is in session." Naruto said. "I have prepared a written test for you all, however, like my class, this test will not be any standard test. I encourage you to discuss with your team about your tests, especially as I have crafted them to not only suit the individual, but to concern the team as well. Of course, they are nothing to special, I don't know you all well enough to make it more than a basic version. From the west wall, please come forward and collect your tests, they are already labeled with you name, as well as your team's name."

Luckily, the students seemed to have remembered which direction was which, or at least enough that those who didn't seemedto catch on. Before everyone had been seated, the murmurs started.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back. Each test had twenty questions, the tenth, and twentieth both were questions with no true answer. Each, he tried to fashion for the specific person. For Pyrrha, a very honest, honorable, and loving person, the question was, she stands in a room, the room has two paths, one leads to her team, the other to a group of civilians. When one door is opened, the opposite room will detonate, killing those inside. She can only save one group, which group?

For Ruby, she must choose which teammate she wishes to save, having three choices, each one will kill the other two. For Wiess, she must choose between saving herself, or sacrificing herself to save another, unnamed person.

Yang's was a bit harder for him to do, with her having a party girl attitude, but a caring interior. She was more unpredictable. So he gave her the question of saving thousands, or saving her sister.

Blake, on the other hand, he gave a standard, personality question, of whether or not to push a fat man off a bridge to save five others, or let the train hit the five others. Having known her history, he knew, she had seen true horrors, she had already been forced to make impossible choices before.

Jaune, he gave questioned if he would save his sister, or his love. Ren and Nora, he asked if they would save the other, or many civilians.

"Um… Professor Uzumaki…" Ruby said, raising her hand. "Can I ask why you have these questions?"

Naruto sat still and silent for several moments, before he stood. "I wrote those, because one day, you may well be faced with such a decision. I put those in the test, because I wanted you, all of you, to think about what you're getting into. One day, you may have to choose, between saving twenty civilians, or your family, maybe your friends, your lover perhaps. The life of a hunter, a huntsman, a huntress, is made out to be wonderful, and great. And while you may have amazing adventures, wonderful times, even better memories, you may also have terrible situations. Horrible choices. And grim deaths. I've come across ruined settlements, found children, whose skin is still smoldering from fires, I've found the corpses of father's, mother's, brother's, sister's, many times, tryingto protect someone with their dying breaths. I've had companions die, I've had to make some horrible choices before. My job, is prepare you for your future. So I made this test, to force you to think, what will you do, when you are faced with an impossible choice. Neither is wrong, nor is either correct. No matter which you choose, you will have to live with the knowledge, that, it was you, who decided the dates of those who died."

"How do you deal with it?" Blake asked.

He bit his lip, turning away. "Sometimes I can accept that I have to become a monster to do my duty, other times I cannot. I have people, who I can lean on when I need, and I will offer support when they need."

"What if… what if you're choices still haunts you?" Blake asked so slowly.

He closed his eyes, sitting back down. "That's something I can't tell you how to deal with…" He sighed.

"Wh-when will we have to make these choices?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe tomorrow, but hopefully never. Just because you may never face it, is not a reason to be unprepared… however, as I said, the questions I gave you, are impossible." Naruto stated. "There precious little you can do to prepare for something like that. The best I can do, is try to make sure, if it ever happens, you don't freeze."

Yang stood slowly. "Aren't we a little young to be learning this?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "I was, along with the other graduates, were expected to fight and even kill if need be at the age of thirteen. If anything, to me, your little old to be learning this. At your age, I had already lost loved ones, I had fought terrorist, I had to kill criminals. I won't sugar coat what the life of a hunter is. There are people, who could kill every one of you, right now, and some would, for little more reason than they were bored." His eyes were hard as he gazed through the class. "You may have to make a choice soon, and then, there will be no, to young. I aim to prepare you for the worst that can come, and hope to guide to world to the best. Yes Mr. Arc?"

"U-um, you're talking like you expect to die soon…" Jaune said nervously.

"Most hunters die before they reach thirty five." He stated. "Being a huntsman, Mr. Arc, is not all daisies and rainbows. To survive past the, life expectancy of a hunter, you must be both at your best, physically, and mentally. As hunters, it is our sworn duty to protect the people of Remnant, that means keeping our bodies and minds prepared, there is no time to slack off, and as I've heard some say, take it easy. Taking it easy, will allow you to get weak, slow. I took it easy once, and I paid dearly for it." He crossed his arms, his eyes coming through the students, sighing, he shook his head. "I want you all, to take the time left in my class, to think about the life you have chosen. You will have to make hard choices, you will have to live by a strict routine."

Ruby stood, shaking slightly. "I won't be scared by your words! I will protect everyone I can!"

Naruto stared at the girl for a moment. "Thank you Ms. Rise, I do believe I have my next lesson planned."

Line Break

"So…" Glynda said slowly, as she sat with her colleagues. "How has your day been Peter?"

The porky man set his cup down and loosed a boisterous laugh. "It has been spectacular! I took the third year students on a hunt into the emerald forest! It also seems that Naruto's training has paid off as well! They were far more aware! Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I don't know." Manita Peach spoke, tilting her head, making her pink hair bob slightly. "I seen him in the halls after his classes ended, he seed… distracted."

"He is." Bartholomew spoke. "Unfortunately I do not know how to help him. Perhaps Glynda? You have the most experience dealing with him."

The blonde woman drowned. "Right now… he doesn't want to be found."

"I see." The green haired man spoke. "You are the one who knows him the most. I would advise, that you talk to him. He needs someone right now." He took a sip from his mug. "If I were in that position, I would need someone to talk to, even if I didn't know it."

Glynda blinked a few times, before she smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you Doctor, I think I will."

He nodded. "Good. It will be well to have the old Naruto back."

Line Break

Glynda allowed herself to sink down to the roof on the tallest tower of Beacon. She nervously walked forward, before sitting beside Naruto. Using her semblance, she pulled the blonde into her, and wrapped her arms around him. Neither said anything for a moment as Glynda held him.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked with a shaky breath.

"I just came up here to let you know, you're not alone. You can talk about it if you want." She replied softly.

"I see." He murmured. "Am I… to harsh, on the students?"

"Hmm, maybe… but you get results."

"I gave them impossible questions." He said. "Are they… to young to be thinking about that?"

She snorted. "No. If Beacon, or Vale fell under attack, they might have to make those choices. We may hope they never have to make a choice with no answer, but they are never to young. Life may not wait for them."

"I see." Naruto continuedto make idle conversation for several hours as the sun sank, while Glynda spoke softly and kindly to him.

Staring up at the moon, Naruto spoke softly. "I had planned to propose, after the mission, you know?" Glynda said nothing as he sat, taking shaky breaths, and tears silently fell from his face. "I could have saved her… I could have done more… but I was too concerned with, being human…"

"Naruto… it wasn't your fault." Glynda said sternly.

He snorted. "I'm beyond human, Glynda." He said. "It took me a while to accept that, but I am. I won't die, not like anyone else on Remnant, and if someone manages to kill me, I'll reform… I could have been faster, I could have healed her. I could bring her back."

"Bring… her back?" Glynda asked, shocked, with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I never told you about that, did I?" He sighed. "There are ways to bring the dead back to life. I have fought armies of those who were reanimated, and those resurrected. It's a disgusting technique. And I almost did it… but I couldn't bring myself to defile her soul like that. To rip it from the pure lands." He shook his head.

"Naruto…" Glynda spoke slowly. "There was nothing you could have done." She looked over at him, and her breath caught in her throat. A pair of blond fox ears sat on his head, and a pair of blond tails swayed behind him.

He lifted a hand, glaring at the claws that sprouted on his fingers. "I have all this power… but because I wanted to be human, to be, normal, I let her die. I might as well have killed her." He chuckled darkly. "What have I become? I was a warrior, I would fight no matter what, but now… I run… I run from myself… is this what he felt I wonder…?"

"Naruto." Glynda spoke, her voice carrying as much power as she could muster. "You're Naruto Uzumaki. It doesn't matter what you are, but who you are. This, isn't you. Are a caring man, who will do anything to help. You may have lost your way, but I have seen the depths you will go to help. You used to stop by orphanages, to bring snacks and play tricks. You would never pass up someone who needed help. That's what she loved about you. Gale died doing what she loved, she was helping people. If she saw you, what would she say? She'd be disappointed. You're wallowing in shame and self loathing. That isn't the Naruto she loved, nor the Naruto she admired. So stop your selfishness, and get your act together. Do what she would want you to do, and keep pushing on, make her proud. Be the man you once were. Be the Naruto she fought for." Standing carefully she said. "We miss the old you, Naruto."

End Story

If you made it this far, I congratulate you. When I was reading through this, it felt really dull, and emotionless, almost robotic. I'm terribly sorry for that, and I hope my next chapter is both written better, and faster.

Now, I want to try and explain why I wrote what I did, as emotionless, and dull as i feel it is, I feel like this needed to be featured. I have lost people I cared about, some died, and others just sort of abandoned me. It hurt yeah, but I got over it. But, that is not the point of this, I see Naruto, as someone, who gets very attatched to people, even more so, to someone he loves, and would want to spend his life with. loosing someone, who, your life, your world revolved around... would be crushing, beyond what I can comprehend, having not lost someone that close to me. Anyhow, that, I guess, is more or less the point of this chapter, to show that crushing sadness and dispair. which I probably did a horrible job at portraying.

But that's why I'm on this sight. To get better at writing. I hope I can improve.


	6. chapter 5

To the guest reviewer! I decided to write this, because I have little experience writing trama, despair, recovery, and all the stuff that comes with life ripping a piece of your heart out. The main reason I haven't wrote anything for Glynda's thoughts, is because I'm a male. I don't know how most other men think, I try to,but I don't, and my last attempt at writing a woman's thoughts… well, I put a stake it, burned it, and scattered the ashes at a crossroads. However, when I feel like I have gotten general feelings down enough, I will try to add more dimension to the other characters. I hope that answers your question!

Issy786. Um… what?

Kira444. That's what I try to do most the time.

NAWLex. Was that a pun? I feel like it was supposed to be a pun...

Anyway I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, or any other works that may find their way into this fanfiction.

 _Thought/Memory/Dream_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

 _Naruto stood under a Forever Fall tree, watching as Gale's Bullhead approached, the winds of the flying machine stirred the loose leaves from the tree, scattering the crimson leaves around him. His smile broadened as he saw Gale watching him out the window, her mouth agape, for, some strange reason, but he would worry about that later. He was simply pleased to see his girlfriend of three months. The bullhead landed and the ramp lowered._

 _Gale stepped onto the soft earth below, smiling as she approached Naruto, who had left the shade of the tree in favor of meeting her. "Miss me?" She asked._ _"Nope." He replied in a snarky tone._ _"I guess I'll leave then." She teased, turning away, only to fall back as Naruto wrapped his arms around her._

 _"Of course I missed you." He chuckled, and laid a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth._ _A melodic laugh escaped her lips. "I know foxy." Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, she smiled up at him. "So… I talked to my parents… they want to meet you."_

 _"Ah… do they know?"_ _"Know?" She asked. "Oh, no, they don't. I think they would be a little upset if they new my boyfriend was a Demon Lord."_ _"Bijuu." He growled into her ear, before nipping at it._ _You turn into a giant fox, and can cause more damage than our most powerful weapon." She said, running a hand through her dark brown hair. "Sounds like a Demon Lord to me."_ _Naruto rolled his eyes_. _"Yeah yeah. You and Qrow got Ozpin calling me that now."_ _She pumped her fist. "That means Porky owes me!"_ _"You… bet on Ozzy?"_ _"Hell yeah!" She_ _laughed, pulling away, and spun around. "Oh! I found these awesome chips in Mistral! You HAVE to try them!"_

Naruto woke with a start, he sat up slowly, rubbing his face, and gave a grunt. He sighed as he stood from his bed, heading into his shower, where he let steaming water pour down his bare body. "Find something to make me happy…?" He muttered, remembering Glynda's words from the night before. Standing under, what would have been scalding water for any normal person, Naruto slowly rolled his shoulders, and stretched his body. He could feel his joints popping as he did so. This would probably be a foolish thing for any normal person to do, but, he knew he had very little to worry about. Even if it did affect him, his regeneration would keep him in top condition. Slowly washing himself, his mind wandered through his options. He knew what Glynda had said was true, him letting himself sink into despair was dishonoring Gale. He knew that she would not want him doing so. _But…_ He thought, almost absent-mindedly. _It's so difficult… when I could have saved her… but I chose not too…_ he shook his head of his thoughts. They would do him no good at the moment. He needed to figure out how he was going to fix himself, how he was going to find something to help him get through his pain.

Now dressed, and sitting on his bed, he gave a soft sigh. "I've really lost track of myself…" He muttered. "I used to be so much… more…"

He glared down at his hands, looking deep inside himself. He felt the sensation that had once been familiar to him. Falling through nothingness, he opened his eyes, standing before a massive pair of opened, red cell doors. He looked around through the sewer, seeing the pipes running through, each nearly bursting with a dark, crimson power. Focusing on the opened cage, where a sea of power swirled. Looking like a hurricane in an ocean of red. He could feel his power. The whispers of his past flowed through him as he sat in the water, closing his eyes, he listened.

Line Break

Glynda, Ozpin, Peter, and Bartholomew dashed through the halls. They had each received the notification, that particular alarm sounding from their scrolls, and personal quarters. That power was back.

The students, curious of what was happening, watched as they stopped before a door, and Glynda waved her crop, sending the door flying into the room.

Ozpin's eyes widened, seeing Naruto seeming to be lost in meditation, a thick crimson Aura spiralling around him, and three Tails waving behind him. He had only seen him with three tails once before. That had been years ago, shortly after he arrived.

The blondes crimson eyes snapped open, and a savage grin came over his face. He stood slowly, as Glynda stepped forward. "Naruto?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

Having had witnessed his power first hand, the three male teachers were, understandably, nervous, wondering if it would be possible to stop him if he went on a rampage.

 **"Wrong?"** Came Naruto's soft, distorted reply. **"No. I was just loo** ki **n** g i **n** to **m** ys **e** lf." He stated as he reeled his power, along with his ears and tails in. "I think… I may have found it…"

"Found what?" Ozpin asked slowly.

"A purpose." Came his simple reply.

Line Break

"Hey, did hear whathappened this morning?" Yang asked.

"Not much, just that some teachers were running through the halls and broke into a room for some reason. Why, do you know something?" Pyrrha replied poking at her pancakes.

"No, I was hoping you heard something." Yang sighed, leaning back. "Man, I was hoping for something juicy…"

"Well… maybe we should ask one of the teachers." Ruby said.

"No!" Yang gasped, gripping Ruby's shoulders, shaking her. "That's something that you NEVER do!"

"Why?" The red themed girl squeaked.

"Because, they're teachers." Yang said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay…" Ruby muttered, still confused.

Line Break

"Alright! I'd bet you're all wondering why we're outside." Naruto said as he grinned devilishly at the first years. "Well, that's because, while knowing what plant does what, and how to use them is well and good, however, if you can't survive long enough to find them, they're useless. That being said, I've got something for you. In the emerald forest, there are an abundance of Green Sprout, Miel Fig, and Redwart. Each is a key component in the making of healing agents. Each of you will collect six, of each, and clean them." He waved to a large box. "In there are packs, you will take one each. In them you will find three boxes for your collected herbs, four bottles of water, one for yourself, and the three for cleaning the plants. Return in two hours. I will be watching you all to make sure nothing too serious befalls you."

Line Break

Naruto sat, sorting through the memories of his clones.

 _Clone 1 stalked through the underbrush, carefully watching his prey, the grass parted before him and and he pounced-_

Naruto shook his head, annoyed that one of his clones had decided to roll play as an actual fox, using the henge jutsu.

 _Clone 1.1 (a clone that clone 1 made) felt a slight irritation at his creator who was off, doing kami knows what. He focused himself on the task of following Team RWBY. He found himself amused as Blake kept looking around, trying to spot him._ _"What's wrong Blakey?" Yang asked_. _"Something's following us." She replied. "But I can't find it."_ _"How can you be sure?"_ _Weiss asked._ _"I grew up outside the kingdoms." Came her reply. "You get a sense for things."_ _Clone 1.1 nodded, even before Naruto arrived on Remnant he'd acquired a sense of awareness. However, he wasn't a master of stealth for nothing. It would take someone on, or near his level, to find him, when he didn't wish to be found. He leaped to another tree, quick enough that, even had they been looking, they wouldn't have been able to see him._ _The team of girls set up near a creek, taking out the books they had brought, they began looking through them to find the herbs Naruto had specified._ _Weiss let out a growl of frustration. "These are all herbs that's hard to find! They all have counterparts that look similar, but are poisonous!"_ _"I wonder why he would send us to get herbs like that?" Blake asked._ _"It's obviously a test." Ruby replied, holding up a finger. "He wants to know if we're actually paying attention."_ _"I think he'd be able to tell that pretty easily." Weiss snorted. "I think he's just a sadistic bastard. Haven't you heard the kind of training he put the upper classes through?!"_ _"Oh come on." Yang groaned. "It's obviously helped. I mean, they all seem to be thankful for it."_ _Weiss crossed her arms. "That would not pass in Atlas."_ _"And we've all heard what Professor Naruto thinks of Atlas." Blake said._ _"Yeah!" Ruby said. "What did he call them?"_ _"Ornaments." Yang replied. "They look pretty, but shatter when you drop them. I've never seen Atlas soldiers in action, so I can't say if I agree with him or not."_ _"Anyway, point is." Blake said. "This is Beacon, not Atlas."_ _"But still! I don't think he-"_

 _"Well well well, look what we have here." The girls spun to see a dark haired man stepped out of the treeline. His eyes, a dark brown. In his hand was gripped a long, thin double edged sword. "Four new toys for my collection."_ _"W-who are you?" Ruby asked pulling out Crescent Rose._ _"Oh you know, just a man looking for a good time."_ _The three others readief their weapons, causing the man to frown. "You should have just lay down and waited. Oh well. It's more fun this way!" He dashed forward, surprising them with his speed, Ruby flashed before him with her semblance, aiming to interrupt his charge. Swinging Crescent Rose, her surprise showed as he ducked under the strike and sent a slash up, across her chest. She cried out in surprise and pain as she was thrown back, against a tree._ _"You bastard!" Yang screamed jumping at the man, her hair alight with_ _power, throwing her fist back for a punch, he laughed as he dodged away, nailing her gut with a punch of his own. Yang was left hanging in the air, wide eyed, as her breath had been forcefully removed. She slumped down in a daze as the man laughed maniacally._ _Clone 1.1 watched as Weiss and Blake attempted to outmatch the henged clone. Weiss attacked his left while Blake took his right. He dodged Blake's swing and diverted Weiss's thrust, before palm thrusting Blake away, and sweeping Weiss's feet out from under her. She cried out as he went to stab through her midsection, only to be interrupted by Ruby's scythe._ _He laughed jumping away. "You're making this more difficult that it needs be." He said darkly. "If you come quietly, I promise I'll sell you to a good owner."_ _"S-sell?!" Ruby asked surprised. "You're a slaver?!"_ _He cackled. "Did you just figure that out?! Haha! You'll make a good toys!"_ _"Stay away from my sister you freak!" Yang snarled, dropping from above. The henged clone rolled out if the way, just in time to be swatted by Ruby's scythes, sending him through a tree._

 _"Ugh… this… is not what I wanted." The man growled. "I think I'll have better luck cutting you up and selling your organs!" He dashed, kicking Ruby away from the others, knocking each of the girls in a different direction._ _Clone 1.1 watched as they tried to regroup, but, like before were knocked back again and again._ _"W-we can't beat him…" Weiss muttered._ _"He's too fast…" Yang growled._ _"To strong…" Blake added, panting. "What do we do?"_ _"Run." Ruby replied with grim determination. "With my speed, I can hold him off. Run. Get to safety."_ _"No!" Yang snapped. "I won't!"_ _Weiss stared in shock, obviously not having expected the 'child' to do something so noble._

 _Blake glared. "I won't run. Not from this. I'm not abandoning my team."_ _"Go! That is an order!" Ruby nearly screamed, tears falling from her face. "Just go!"_ _The three gasped as the dark haired man appeared before Ruby, while said girl staired in horror._ _He set a hand on the girl's head. "You pass." He stated._

 _"What…?"_ _He gave a cheesy grin. "I was called by an old friend, to test you four, though, I guess I may have overdone it. As a huntress, you may be required to risk, or even give your life. You just proved, you have what it takes. I'm proud to call you comrade."_ _Ruby fell to her knees her tears flowing freely. "I-I though I-I-"_ _"Oh shit!" The henged clone gasped._ _Acting quickly, knowing what was happening, Clone 1.1 jumped before Weiss, Blake and Yang, throwing up a chakra shield as the area was flooded with white._ _As the light faded, Clone 1.1 muttered. "Well shit… didn't expect it that soon."_ _"What was that?!" Yang cried._ _"Um… boss will explain."_ _"Boss?" Blake asked._ _"Yeah… I'm just a clone."_ _"What?!" The three girls cried as Clone 1.1 lifted an unconscious Ruby._ _Turning to the three girls, he nodded. "But don't tell anyone, he wants it to stay a secret."_

Naruto sighed, _that's why I've been getting messages from them…_ He began looking through his other clones memories.

 _Clone 3 stood on the underside of a branch, listening the the idle chatter of team ZMFY. "What do you think the point is?" Zen asked._ _"Point? What do you mean?" Felisha asked in reply._ _"I mean, Professor Uzumaki usually has some kind of test worked into his classes. I wonder what the point of this one will be." Zen clarified._ _"Well." Monty started. "If he does have one, it will be useful. He doesn't seem to like wasting time on us, almost everythinghe's done in class has a purpose, aiming to help us achieve greater heights."_ _"Hey guys! I found our last Redwart!" Jasper called._ _"And she totally missed Monty's speech." Zen sighed._ _The sound of massive footsteps pulled the attention of the teens, seeing a large Grimm coming towards them. Standing on two legs, it lumbered forward, pushing trees out of the way with two of it's four arms. It's body had armor covering everything save it's joints._ _"Well, shit…" Zen said, before it lunged at the four. Who all dodged out of the way. "We need to get out of here! It's old judging by the armor!" Zen called. "Monty! You lead! I'll take the rear!"_ _Her team acting quickly, following her orders, took off through the forest._ _Clone 3 chuckled to himself, amused that the henged clone had chosen the form of an elder Grimm. Leaping from the tree he was hanging on, he flipped and landed silently, and dashed after the four students, being chased by his partner._ _Easily catching up with the team, he kept pace with them as the beast barreled through the trees. Idly remembering the training Anko had put him through, after taking him off the streets. He chuckled as the realized they couldn't outrun the thing._ _"Felisha! Use your semblance to find Naruto! Monty! Once he's located, go find him! We can hold it for a bit! Hurry!"_ _Clone 3 narrowed his eyes, and quickly henged into a locust, clinging to a tree. He watched as Felisha's eyes glowed for a moment while Zen, Monty, and Jasper distracted the henged clone._ _"Found him!" she called. "three thousand hundred meters northwest!"_ _"Alight! I'll be back quickly!" Monty called, dashing away, only to be interrupted when the henged clone, moved faster than they thought possible for something that size, and back handed him into a tree._ _Zen paled slightly, trying to find a way to beat a Grimm that had_ , _possibly, centuries worth of experience. "Four arms… but only one head. We have to surround it! If you can attack from the back!"_ _Again, following her orders, they did as she commanded. Clone 3 was impressed with Monty's resilience, though a bit slower than before, he was moving._ _He watched as the four teens did there best to fight off the Henged clone. After nearly a minute of combat, though, he was sure, for the kids, it felt more like hours, the Henged clone struck aiming a powerful clawed hand at Felisha, both Zen and Jasper jumped to what they knew, was a useless defense, while Monty did his best to slow it, not that it did enough to matter._ _The four let out bated breath when they found that they were not dead, and instead the Grimm had stopped, and stood straight._ _"What… is happening?" Felisha asked with fear in her voice._ _"You passed." Clone 3 stated, leaping from a tree. "You can go now." He said, and the Grimm exploded in white smoke._ _"Passed?" Zen asked. "W-what do you mean?!"_ _"I mean, I called in some help, to test each team, last time, I gave you all impossible questions. Today, I was seeing how far you would go to protect someone. You all passed."_ _"YOU'RE A FUCKING LUNATIC!" Jasper screamed._ _Clone 3 shrugged. "Well, how else would you be prepared. I could, not do this, and not know who will actually do their job in the field, and possibly have several freeze with their first life or death situation. Or… I could do this, and prepare you for the future."_

Naruto shook his head. The clone wasn't exactly wrong, but, it wasn't the purpose of the test, only a facet. His purpose was to see who was willing to die for their partner, who really understood the meaning of being a hunter. He smiled, letting the memories of his other, favorite team play through his head.

 _Clone 14 watched from his roost, as he watched team JNPR trek through the woods, Jaune, completely unaware of his surroundings, while the other three, were on alert._ _"Jaune…" Pyrrha said. "You really need to pay more attention to your studies. You're already failing in Professor Naruto's class."_ _"What? Pfft. I am not." He said._ _"Does he know we can see all our teams grades on our scrolls?" Nora asked Ren._ _"WHAT?! YOU CAN?!" Jaune cried._ _"Shhh!" Pyrrha hissed. "You'll alert every grim within a mile of our presence."_ _"Well sorry, I just found out my team is looking at my scores without my knowledge!" He hissed. "Besides. Why should we need to know all of that? It's not like hunters do anything to dangerous."_ _"... Jaune…" Ren said, trying to word his question carefully. "Where did you learn about hunters?"_ _He laughed. "Where everyone does! The stories, duh."_ _His three companions froze._ _"Hey, what's taking-"_ _Pyrrha clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh… here that?"_ _Ren nodded as the_ _sound of blades clashing echoed softly through the woods._ _"Sounds like we weren't the first ones to find a prize."_ _Team JNPR turned to see six White fang members standing barely twenty meters away._ _The tallest, obviously the leader of the small troop, motioned at the teens, saying. "Get them, boss man will be happy for a more work force, and entertainment."_ _Clone 14 watched as the five, weaker Henged clones charged to attack the teens. Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha, however, delt with them easily, and they were soon in the ground, pretending to be unconscious._ _"Jeez, why am I always stuck with the weak ones?" The leader asked._ _"Who sent you?!" Jaune demanded._ _Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren deadpanned. "Really?" The henged_ _clone asked._ _"We need to take this guy out." Pyrrha said. "The five were grunts, they won't know anything, but he will."_ _The White Fang look alike, pulled on a pair of armored gloves. "Alright. Let's get to it gorgeous." He said._ _"He fights close range, Take him from a distance." Jaune said._ _Switching their weapons to a ranged mode, the three proper members of the team let loose a hail of bullets and grenades, each that the man dodged effortlessly._ _"How is he doing that?!" Jaune cried._ _"Intense training!" Pyrrha replied, while trying to get a shot to land._ _"This is getting annoying." The faunas growled, before dashing forward, a dog like tail trailing behind him._ _He attacked Nora first, feinting a punch which she tried to block, only for her legs to be swept out from under her, and an elbow slammed into her gut, helping her to the ground._ _Rin tried to attack, and defend his childhood friend. Only for all his punches, kicks and slashes to be deflected._ _Pyrrha soon joined in, followed by a recovered Nora. Still their strikes proved useless._

 _The henged clone leaped into the air, kicking Ren and Nora away, before bringing his two fists down at Pyrrha's head, which she blocked with her shield, barely, but was still thrown to the ground. He gave her a solid kick, sending her rolling._ _Jaune stood trembling, holding his sword before him as the henged clone walked towards him._ _The clone was interrupted by Ren and Nora, who attackedfrom both sides simultaneously, he caught Nora's hammer, and both of Ren's blades, twisted, he ripped the weapons from the surprised teens hands, and slammed their heads together, knocking them down, in a heavy daze. His approach on an increasingly pale Jaune was interrupted by a shield, flying like a frisbee._ _He dodged the disk, glaring at Pyrrha's, who was leaning heavily against a tree, holding her side. She pulled her sword from the dirt with her free hand and advanced slowly. Her face set in a grim snarl, she attacked with fluid movements despite being injured._ _The henged clone fought for several moments, dodging the flying buzz saw, until he kicked her away knocking her I'm to tree._ _Turning back to Jaune, he watched with a bored face as Jaune trembled and dropped his sword, and turned to run._ _Clone 14 sighed, and dashed in front of the blond teen and delivered a swift chop to his neck, knocking him unconscious._ _Pyrrha's eyes widened. "P-professor… Why?"_

 _Leaning Jaune against a tree, Clone 14 waved, and the henged clone nodded, turning away, he walked off, followed by the five others._ _"This." Clone 14 said. "Was a test. I called in some help to test the different teams, to put them in a situation where they thought they, and their team would die, or worse. It was a test to see who knew what it meant to be a hunter. You three passed, Mr. Arc, did not. However, with proper training, he could become a true hunter, but only if he is really willing to put the effort in."_ _"And if he's not…?" Pyrrha's asked slowly._ _"Most won't know this until the end of the first semester. But my class is twenty five percent of their overall grade, they need at least eighty percent."_ _"You'll fail him… why?"_ _"It's my job to ensure you are ready to face what's out there, until you are, I can't let you pass, that goes for everyone."_ _"I see…" Pyrrha muttered, before hissing slightly. "I think he broke a few ribs."_ _Clone 14 walked over to her and knelt, placing his hand on her bruised side. "Hold still." He said._ _"What are you-" she let out a soft moan as a warm feeling poured into her chest, she could feel the bones slide back together and mend without pain, as well as the feeling of every bruise or scratch be healed._ _Clone 14 pulled his hand away, and helped her stand. "I… I feel_ _amazing! What was that?!" She asked._ _"My, power, if handled correctly, can have that effect."_ _"That's amazing, I've never heard of anyone with a healing Aura!"_ _Clone 14 laughed. "Come on, let's gather your team, we need to take them back."_ _She nodded. "Alright!"_

Naruto hummed as he thought about team JNPR's results. They were now, just behind team RWBY, who he gave each Ruby, Yang, and Blake five points, while taking two from wiess. Team JNPR, he gave Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren four points, and took five from Jaune. The had been ahead, but now, they were a mere two points behind the all girl team.

Speaking of single gender teams, he sighed as he looked over team CRDL, they had been tripping over themselves trying to get away from, as they said, a rabid fox.

 _Clone 1 was mere moments away from his prey… when four lumbering idiots stumbled into his path, scaring off his rabbit. Letting out a snarl of rage, he attacked. Those that interrupted his hunt must be punished!_

Story End

A bit longer, I hope you don't mind the memory scenes to show the teams, but, I've read hundreds of time skips, and written several of my own, on my computer, and wanted to try something different.

Now, for questions that I feel I might ask, had I not had my mind and opinions.

Team ZMFY, is it, they, whatever, going to be an important part of the story? Any significant role? Not that I have planned. I put them in because I wanted to (childishly) have something zombie related, and because, for some reason, I felt like putting Monty Oum, the Creator, father, of RWBY in it. Don't know why exactly, I just felt like it.

Jaune. When you are first introduced Jaune in the official series, he is, obviously, worthless, save for his ability to think on his feet. For some, who hasn't trained (obvious by home clumsy he is with his weapons) and has no regard for his health, or any fear. The only reason I can see for that, is that he has only ever heard the fantastic stories about hunters, and has no idea what it actually entails. So I am writing him as such, now, I won't lie, I do prefer the stories that (1) exclude Jaune from the beginning, or (2) get rid of him somehow in the story. I have chosen to, not do that, and instead, try to write it where Jaune will be helped, and trained to catch up with his peers, though, I'll probably be a little harsh on him.

please lead a review, and your thoughts below!


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, RWBY, or any other properties that may find their way into this fanfiction.

 _Thoughts/Dream/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

"So…" Blake said as she stood in Naruto's office, her team with her, and Ruby lying on a couch, still not having recovered. "What was that? How can you make clones, and an Aura shield? What happened with Ruby?"

Naruto sat, saying nothing as he watched the four girls, who began to shift nervously. After staying silent for several long moments, he spoke. "What I am about to tell you, is classified, it does not leave this room. If it does, you will be marked as terrorists and hunted to the death. Are you sure you wish to know?"

"This concerns my sister!" Yang growled.

"And if it gets out, she'll be targeted for the same reason Summer was."

"You know what happened to her?!" Ruby asked.

"Kind of…" Naruto replied. "That is also classified."

Wiess spoke up. "Ruby risked her life for mine. She- She did something I couldn't. I want to to do what I can to repay her, but to do that, I need to know."

"I want to know as well." Blake said.

"Okay… what Ruby is, and why Summer was hunted. She has silver eyes. Silver eyes are a trait passed down by an ancient family of warrior. The Rose family, is a branch of this. Quite simply, they have Aura, and a separate power. This power, or energy, is the opposite to the energy of the Grimm. With proper training, a silver eyed warrior can kill any Grimm, save the oldest and strongest, with but a look. However, there are those who view those with silver eyes as, less than human, less than faunas, claiming they are of the offspring of man and Grimm. These organizations hunt silver eyed warriors with extreme prejudice. That's why Summer was hunted. That's why, if this gets out, Ruby will be hunted, and why if any of you speak of this outside this room, before you are deemed fit enough to do so, you will be hunted down."

The three girls stared at an equally stunned Ruby. "S-so… what happened to mom?" Ruby asked.

Naruto closed his eyes letting out a slow sigh. "She is currently trapped in a space outside of this dimension, yet bound to it, frozen in time."

"Wha-how?" Yang asked.

"Because of me." Naruto replied. "Because I'm not from Remnant."

"What… do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'm from, a different world. We didn't have Grimm, or faunas. There, we had a power, an energy, called chakra-"

"Like monk, move things with your mind stuff?" Yang asked abruptly.

"No. As in, we have to power to control the five elements without dust. As well as sub elements. I, due to certain circumstances, became what's called a Bijuu, or tailed beast. On in particular, the nine tailed fox. In a battle again a madman, I was pushed through a rift, where I floated between worlds for, a long, time. When Summer was being attacked, she used enough of her power, in one place, with enough concentration, that it ripped a hole in the wall separating dimensions, I was pulled through, and she was going to take my place, so I did what I could and tried to pull her back, I was able to, essentially keep her anchored to Remnant, and am still looking for a way to pull her back."

"You expect us to believe that?" Weiss asked.

Naruto blinked and his eyes turned crimson, a pair of fox ears formed on his head, and three tails appeared behind him. His canines grew in length, the whisker marks on his face thickened, his fingers shifted, becoming clawed. **"I can assure you."** Naruto said. **"Everything I tell you is true."**

They took a step back eyes wide, and shaking from the raw power that flowed off him. Watching in amazement, fear and awe, as Naruto shifted back to his, more human form.

"What was that?..." Ruby asked.

"That, was me loosing some of my power. The more I release, the more my body changes with it."

"What happens when you let loose all of it?" Blake asked timidly.

Tapping his desk, he said. "I can become a giant nine tailed fox."

"Like… a giant Grimm?" Ruby asked slowly.

Naruto burst into laughter. "I guess you could say that. J've been called a God, Demon, now a Grimm." He chuckled. "Though, I've also been called a living plushie before…"

"... Just how powerful are you?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I haven't used my full power since I became what I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss huffed.

"I mean, I was human, once in my life, I am no longer human."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"That, is a story for another time. As it stands, you four know more about me than almost everyone on Remnant. There are only five others, who know more than you at this time." He stood, walking towards the door. "But for now, we need to speak with Ozpin. He is expecting us."

"Ozpin?" Blake asked.

Naruto gently picked up Ruby, much to her embarrassment, before he pushed the door open. "He is one of the five I mentioned."

"Oh…" Blake muttered.

Line Break

Ozpin's gaze was not the distracted, aloof gaze he normally held, it was not the friendly, encouraging gaze most students would associate with him, instead, it was a powerful, calculating and commanding gaze.

Team RWBY soon realized that they were not in the presence of the cool, friendly professor most saw him as. They were sitting before the Headmaster of Beacon, the man renowned as the most intelligent person on Remnant, one of the most dangerous, and powerful people they had, and probably would ever meet.

"So…" Ozpin said slowly. "You all know…" He closed his eyes. "Tell me, how much do you know about Naruto?"

"Um… just that he's something called, bunji…?" Ruby asked

"Bijuu." Weiss hissed. "We know he's not from here, and that he can change shape to giant fox, he can make clones, and can project his energy outside of his body."

"Hmm… I see. And about Ruby's, condition?"

"We know that she has a separate power from her Aura, that she can kill Grimm with it, and that there are people who would kill her for it. We know she is descendant from a powerful family who share the same gifts." Blake stated.

Ozpin nodded. "The announcements for the team's position in Naruto's class will be made soon. However, I will tell you, your team is in the top three. You will be training with Naruto himself. He is the one who can best help Ruby, and may be able to help you with your Glyphs, Weiss, he can help you, Blake, as he was a shinobi before he arrived here, and you as well Yang. He is very proficient in hand to hand combat."

"Cool!" Ruby said.

Naruto sighed. "I'm going to go and prepare a training ground."

Ozpin nodded, and the girls eyes widened as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. "You are excited about training under Naruto?" Ozpin asked.

"Hell yeah!" Yang cried, pumping a fist, before blushing, realizing she'd done so in front of Ozpin.

"Yes. I am." Ruby said, a little more composed. "I can't wait."

Weiss rolled her eyes as her leader shook with excitement. "I am, pleased." She stated.

"It could be interesting." Blake said.

Ozpin smiled, shaking his head. "That is not the response I would give if I were to be training with him."

"What…? Why?" Ruby asked.

"You will all be training with the most powerful person Remnant. Not only is he a master of stealth, he could wipe any of the four kingdoms off the map, and we could do nothing against him. Where he is from, things like him, are called Bijuu. Here, we call them gods. Do you understand what I am saying?" Ozpin asked in a calm, steady voice.

"No…" Ruby said timidly.

Sighing, Ozpin stood. "Naruto Uzumaki, has more power than any single being I have ever met. He could turn any of the four kingdoms into but a smoldering crater in a matter of seconds. I am not telling you this to make you fear him, no, but so you can understand just who it is that will be training you. You will be training with a man, who has fought, and killed things with the power to destroy mountains without effort. He has shown me some of his previous battles… when he truly fights, he can change the very face of the planet. And he will push you. He will break you. He will shatter everything you think you know." Ozpin turned away, looking out the window. "However, after he is finished, you will be stronger, more powerful than you ever thought possible."

"If… if he's so powerful." Ruby said. "Why doesn't he destroy the Grimm?"

"If he solved all our problems, we would become reliant on him. But there would come a day when he would be gone. And what would we do then? Naruto refuses to get to involved, so the generations following can learn and grow, so they can grow and be strong, standing alone. I once asked him much the same question. After he told me his reasoning, he stated, he wouldn't only directly interfere if there was no other way. He stays out of the way, because he wants you, your generation, to grow, and become stronger than to the last."

"Oh…" Ruby said. "I see…"

Ozpin turned back to the four first years. "You will train with Naruto five days a week, it will not be easy, nor will it be pleasant. Good luck."

Line Break

Jaune sat on his bed, staring blankly at his hands. _I don't belong here… when my team needed me… I ran… I'm nothing but a coward._ His thoughts were stopped by the ringing of his scroll, glancing down at it, he felt his heart sink.

Nora burst through the door, cheery as ever. "WE WERE JUST PLACED IN THE TOP THREE!" She yelled.

Ren looked up from where he sat. "I see. What position are we in?"

"Second. Team RWBY got first. ZMFY is in third." Pyrrha stated as she stepped into the room. "Oh, and Naruto requested that we meet him at his office."

Jaune visibly flinched at that, fearing what awaited him, for his failure.

Line Break

Ruby stood with her team, shifting nervously as Naruto sat cross-legged on the ground before them, mixing ingredients, and blood together.

"Um, what are you making?" Ruby finally asked.

"Ink." He replied. "It will be used in your training."

"How…? Wiess asked as the blond stood.

"Because I'm going to place gravity seals on you."

"Gravity what now?" Yang asked.

"It will make you weigh more, make it harder to move. Once you get used to it, I'll increase the weight again. You will have them active at all times, aside from missions and when it would better to not have them. So. Who wants to go first?"

"I-I will." Ruby said.

Naruto nodded. "I'll have to put them on you hands, feet and stomach."

"W-what?!" Ruby cried out, her face flushed red.

"You're in a hunters school Ms. Rose. There will be missions where you will likely have to do more than expose your stomach to someone. I've had to change clothes with many others before. It something you'll have to get used to. Besides, I'm not asking you to strip."

O-okay…" Ruby said looking, nervously pulling buckles and straps.

"Your shoes and gloves too." He stated, pulling out a scroll, a paper scroll. Unrolling the scroll, he unsealed a small brush.

"O-okay." Ruby spoke, lifting her, now loosened corset.

Naruto quickly, and carefully, applied the five seals. After looking them over, making sure they were correct, he nodded. "Okay, who's next?"

"I'll do it." Blake said in a bland tone as she removed her coat and shirt, followed by her gloves, shoes and leggings.

Weiss and Yang, were surprised to see Naruto showing no signs of caring that thier dark haired team mate was standing before him wearing only shorts and a bra. Blake, however, from her time in the white fang, was more used to the situation, and understood that the blond, while he may be aware, was more focused on the task at hand.

She surpressed a giggle as the brush trailed over her stomach. Once the brush left her skin, she loosed a sigh and went about putting her clothes back on.

Weiss huffed, stepping up to Naruto, having removed her gloves, shirt and shoes. Her face a fierce red in embarrassment. She was however, surprised at how quickly Naruto finished seals, and found herself lost in wonder at the detail he had put into them.

Yang stepped up with a wide grin. "If I'm going to be stripping down, I want something to look at as well."

"... meaning?" Naruto asked.

"Take your shirt off."

"... okay." He said before pulling his jacket off, fallowed by his shirt, Yang's grin fell, as the other three gasped in horror.

Yang stared at the scars littering his torso, though, four stood out more than the rest. Two, roughly fist sized scars sat on either side of his chest, and one on his gut, the fourth scar however, was a long slash from his left shoulder to the opposing hip. "W-what happened to you?" She asked with a quivering voice.

"War." Was his simple response.

Shortly after, all four of the girls had the Gravity seals on. Naruto then activated each, using chakra. "I have increased your weight by ten percent. I want each of you to run around these grounds." He said, motioning to the large area allotted to the team. "Every morning until you can do twenty. You will train in your styles for no less than one hour every day." He then motioned to a three hundred meter track, with a one hundred meter runway, fifty meter pool, a shifting rock wall thirty meters tall, followed by a steep, rocky slope, ninety meters long, then twenty meters of barbed wire to crawl under, a ten meter tall rope climb, that lead to a roped bridge twenty meters long. At the end was a twenty meter stretch of simulated, broken walks to cross. "You will run this course no less than twice a week until you can do do in under a minute and a half."

"That's… impossible…" Weiss stated.

"Your sister can run this in just under fifty seconds." Naruto replied.

Her mouth clamped shut as a frown set in her face.

"For the record." Naruto said. "She's the only one in the Atlas military I actually respect. But don't tell her that."

"Why?..." Weiss asked.

"I respect her, but I'm not fond of how blindly she follows Jimmy." He said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she hates my guts, from when I humiliated her several years ago." He stretched before pulling his shirt and jacket back on. "I have to go meet some other students, so you are free today."

Line Break

Jaune paced nervously outside Naruto's office. His team sitting against the wall.

The sound of footsteps began echoing in the hall looking up from his thoughts, Jaune spotted the blond professor heading towards them. "Sorry I'm late." He said. "I was dealing with team RWBY." He pushed the door open, saying. "Come in, make yourselves comfortable."

The four teens made their way into the room, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren all took a seat, while Jaune, being to nervous to sit, stood. Naruto walked behind his desk and sat in his large, leather chair. "So, I can assume you have an idea why I called you here?"

Jaune swallowed. "Because of my actions during your test?" He asked, shaking slightly.

"That, is part of the reasons. The other reason, Jaune, is that you have something to tell your team."

"Um… What?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The thing you've kept hidden for the past month or so."

"I don't… understand." Jaune said slowly.

Leaning forward, Naruto asked. "How did you get into Beacon Jaune?"

The blond teens eyes widened. "Y-you knew?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course. Ozpin, Glynda, Porky, Barty, and myself."

Jaune swallowed. "I-I faked my entrance exams…"

"You what?" Pyrrha's asked, her eyes wide.

Clearing his throat, Naruto spoke. "Jaune here, faked his entrance exams. Well, that's not the whole story, he hacked into Vale's records, stole the information, forged a copy, and sent it in. Each a crime that can get someone up to ten years in prison."

"Wha- you-" Naruto raised a hand cutting off the stuttering blond.

"But none that matters. What does matter, Jaune, is that you did so, well enough, that it made it to Ozpin and myself. It was almost perfect. Ozpin chose to let you in, for two reasons. First, being that Arcs have always had a talent for leading. Second, because you're computer savvy. Most hunters, are not. Most can use computers, sure, but not many can manipulate them like you can. You Jaune, were let in, because Ozpin is a jealous man, he is a man who wants, no, accepts, only the most talented. You did such a fine job that you caught his attention. Now, the problem here lies in that, you have no form of training in real combat, and that you don't pay attention to your studies. Now that your team has been chosen to be one of the three teams to, basically, represent beacon, you need to catch up, fast. That, will be my job. You and your team will have a training instructor, who it is, I'm not privy to, however, you, Jaune, will meet me at training ground 004 every day at six until eight thirty. Any of your team may come, should they wish, however, they do not need to."

Story End

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, anything I can do to improve? If you see anything let me know.


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, nor any other properties that may find their way into this work of fiction. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Merendinoemiliano: I had actually thought of that as I was writing and, am aiming to put the reason why he did not in this chapter. Don't know if it'll be, accurate really, because I know very little about computers, programming and such. And as for NPR, they will, just not yet.

Luffyxrobing-luffyxnami: I do not plan on making him any great warrior. However, he is, being trained in a school for hunters, and will need to be able to fight on an above average level, as well as be able to defend himself reasonably well. But I can agree with the whole redemption things. His strong suit is not in combat, and never will be.

Dragfire: I'm glad you liked that, I was incredibly nervous about it the entire time. I kept thinking everyone would hate it.

Fuyuriku: Please inform me when you see an error, they're there because I don't notice them, or overlook them. I do agree, I prefer the more, smooth, and lengthy chapters. However, as I've said before, I'm writing on my phone. It takes me about two days to write what I can in an hour on my computer. Anyhow, thank you for the review.

Internal.Creation.Engine.: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it. And you are right, Glynda and Naruto will not be getting together for some time, as for the make, are you talking about Lemon material? Also, I would like to thank you for the PM, I would have responded likewise, but… I couldn't figure out how to… Anyhow, I did download the program you suggested, still getting used to it, but it seems cool. I did also try to get on some different sights like you suggested, I will, however, have to wait around a month for a response or invitation of said sites.

To the guest who says Raven would be a better match for Naruto: I meant to post in chapter six, but obviously, didn't. I disagree with you, and here's why. Naruto was an orphan. Raven left Yang and Taiyang. I hate Raven for that, Naruto, in my opinion, would only let her live, because Ozpin requested it.

 _Thoughts/Dream/Memories_

 **God/Demon/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

Yang sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her head, and wearing her Pajamas. She saw her team, all having showered before her, sitting on their beds, blank looks on their faces. "You saw them too…" She stated. "The scars…"

"They were on his back too…" Weiss said slowly.

"They went… all the way through…" Blake muttered. "What kind of man can take that?"

"What has he been through…?" Ruby asked slowly. "I-I never really thought, the-that he had any trouble… b-but, he's got all those scars… H-how does he carry on?"

Yang watched as her younger sister seemed to curl up on herself, sobbing quietly. "Ruby…" the blond muttered. She pulled herself up on to Ruby's bed, wrapping her arms around her, not knowing what to say to comfort her, she simply held to the girl and rocked her gently.

Blake watched them for a moment before turning away, her own thoughts going back to the days she shared with the White Fang.

 _I grimaced as I pulled my blade from the chest of the robot, though it was only metal and wires, I couldn't help but question, what if it had been flesh and blood? Could I still fulfill my duty? Could I still do what needed to be done? Could I still justify it?_

 _Adam's voice pulled me from my thoughts, I looked up at the red-haired bull faunas. He, the one who saved me, the one who trained me. He was right. He was always right. But… I couldn't help but fear, what if he was wrong? What if we were wrong?_

Blake shook her head if her thoughts, telling herself to leave it in the past, where it belonged.

Weiss sat on her bed, trying to reevaluate the blond Uzumaki. She had learned a lot today. More than her father, more than her sister, probably. She closed her eyes, trying to accept that the teacher she had viewed as shrewd, careless and crass, had apparently fought in a war, that he could reshape the face of Remnant, that he could control the elements without dust. Everything about him was, wrong. It broke everything she had ever believed, everything she had known. It was… frightening to the Schnee heiress. She shivered idly, remembering the sheer power he had released. She had, at one point thought herself strong, powerful, even. Now, however, she couldn't help but feel, small. Insignificant.

Line Break

Pyrrha panted as she dodged and rolled, doing her best to deflect and block the projectiles flying towards her from every direction. She glared as wood, metal and plastic objects circled and attacked her, being controlled by Glynda Goodwitch, who had mastered her telekinetic semblance to a degree few ever could.

"Come on Pyrrha." The blond teacher said. "As a Huntress, you may have to fight for hours on end. Skill means nothing if you haven't the stamina to keep it up."

The redhead groaned as she threw herself to the side, evading another flying weapon. She had been doing so for little over thirty minutes. Most of her fights had only lasted fifteen at most. She was, however thankful that she wasn't training under Naruto. She and her team had heard from Team RWBY, about his ludicrous training plan. She did not envy the all-girl team, nor had she ever heard anyone so thankful to sit in a bath. The moans and gasps that she had heard from the girls had told story enough of just how sore they were. She almost pitied her team leader, but her rational side couldn't help but think it Poetic Justice. Not that she'd tell him, no, she wasn't that low.

Meanwhile, Ren jogged around a flat track, to try and build his stamina, when it had been brought up, he had been ashamed to admit, his stamina was, probably less than Jaune's.

He didn't know how he felt about the blond. After learning he had cheated his way in, his respect for him had taken a dramatic drop. He, however, would hold his judgment for a while longer. If Ozpin saw fit to keep him, he supposed he should at least give him a chance.

Nora stood on a platform, swinging her hammer between two posts, after Glynda had told her she was to slow. While she didn't necessarily agree, she didn't want to argue. Watching the woman train Pyrrha had told her, Glynda was scary.

Jaune panted as he struggled to pull himself up, after just having finished two laps around the track, he was already exhausted. Watching his team training, really drove the point into him, he was weak. Far weaker than he thought he was. A loud groan escapedhis lips as he remembered, after classes, he had to train with Naruto.

Line Break

"Alright," Naruto said, standing before Yang. "I want you to attack me. Show me how you fight."

"You sure?" Yang asked.

Naruto deadpanned. "I was hit by a woman who could crush mountains with her fist."

"Right…" Yang muttered. "Okay, here goes." She darted forward, pulling her fist back, she threw a punch, which he dodged, so she threw another, and another. Her teeth clenched as she attacked over and over, each time, he dodged as if he knew what she was going to do.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Yang's hair burst into flames, attacking with more power and speed, her fury grew as he continued to dodge her strikes without effort. Continuing to dodge for several more minutes, Naruto finally caught her upper arm as she threw a punch.

"How did I dodge all your attacks?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Yang growled, trying, and failing to overpower him.

"You telegraph your movements. You cock back your arm before a punch, outlining what you'regoing to do. You make yourself predictable. And you let your anger control you, learn to let your anger fuel you, but not lead you." He shoved her back, reaching into a pocket, he unsealed a scroll and pulled it out, tossing it to her. "Practice this every day."

Unrolling the parchment, her eyes widened. "This is…"

"Taijutsu," Naruto said. "Or as you would call them, martial arts."

"Okay," Yang said, slightly miffed that her brawl like attacks wasn't good enough for him

Leaving Yang, the blond male headed over to Weiss, who was struggling with push-ups. "Ms. Schnee." He said, catching her attention.

"Ugh, yes Professor?" She asked as she stood, her face red from her exercise.

"I want you to attack me, so I can see what I can help you with." He stated.

Weiss frowned, but complied, grabbing her rapier from where she had set it, she readied her stance. Narrowing her eyes, she activated a glyph under her to launch her at the blond man, he twisted the side, dodging her strike, she launched herself again, he dodged away, and she formed another glyph to fire ice shards at him, only for her eyes to widen as he shattered each.

After the barrage ended, he stood still twirling a kunai. Glaring Weiss focused on her semblance, forming twelve glyphs around him, she launched herself by him, swinging her blade, which he blocked, she began shooting from glyph to glyph, each time going faster, and each time striking harder. Yet each strike he seamlessly blocked.

She stopped, spinning to face him, drawing her rapier up, but froze as he lifted a hand. "Okay, your form is good, but you're to stiff. You need to loosen up, with that style, it is better to flow like water, yet you are stiff and rigid, like ice, which will cause your technique to break. Now, your glyphs, while making one or two may not be too much of a problem, any more seems to take time, concentration, time which your foe could use to kill you or one of your team. I want you to practice your glyphs for at least thirty minutes every day. Then for another thirty minutes, I want you to practice controlling your glyphs."

"Um… controlling?" Weiss asked. "What do you mean?"

Naruto lifted his Kunai and opened his palm, the blade lifted, the point facing up and began levitating while spinning slowly. "I can move my power like you can your glyphs, you push something with them, and it moves, but, what I want you to practice, is to push, or lift things with different force. Like this knife, I must put the proper force into it, to make it stay afloat. Too little, and it will fall, too much, and it will shoot away. What I would suggest, it to get a ball, and use your glyphs to make it roll, to different targets, at different distances and directions. After you get good at that, begin putting a spin on the ball itself to direct it in motion. This will help you be able to make minute changes in your glyphs, changes that could save lives."

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Walking to Blake next, who was running through her own katas. Seeing him approached, she stopped, standing at attention. "I assume you want to test me as well?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "You assume correctly."

She readied herself, before launching an attack, striking at swinging gambol at him. After he dodged the first few attacks, she pulled Shroud to attack as well and soon began using her clones to try and confuse him, as well as launch herself around him. Seeing that it was doing no good, she leaped back, and changed gambol into its chain scythe form, and launched it around him, pulling her ribbon this way and that, causing it to fire off, each time redirecting it at him.

Naruto's hand suddenly lashed out and caught the ribbon, much to her surprised. Grabbing the hilt of gambol, he tossed it back to her. "Your technique is good, your use of your clones are good as well, you could use some work on overall speed and strength, as well as your stamina. It's easy to see you're used to more, Guerilla tactics. However, there may come a time when you need to outlast your foe. Also, it would be good for you to have a thrown weapon of some kind. I can make several different shuriken and Kunai in a few days. It is always best to have a backup of some kind. Also, I'll try to find a taijutsu to suit you."

She nodded and said. "Thank you."

Finally, Naruto approached Ruby, who was spinning her scythe in ways that he was sure had to be breaking more than a few laws of nature.

"Hey, Professor!" Ruby said happily when she saw him. "What's up?"

"I want you to attack me Ruby, so I can try and help you."

She chuckled nervously. "Are you sure that's a good idea… I mean, a scythe is kinda dangerous."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto said. "I'll be fine, Don't worry about me."

"If you're sure…" Ruby said, and dashed towards him, swinging the back side of her scythe at him, which he caught, completely stopping it.

"No." Naruto said. "Come at me with the intent to kill."

"B-but I don't want to hurt you…" Ruby said.

"But the man from the forest, you fought him with everything you had."

"That was different! My friends were in danger!" She cried.

"Ruby." Naruto spoke. "There will be times where you will have to fight, harm, and possibly kill people that you don't know are guilty or not. Many darker organizations use blackmail to force civilians and innocent to fight for them. While I applaud you for not wanting to harm someone you think may not be criminal, until you can put that behind you, you won't be fit to be a huntress."

Her eyes widened. "What…? W-why?" She asked as tears began beading in her eyes.

"What do you think Qrow does? Hmm? When he encounters any of the White Fang? He does what any other hunter should do and take them down. A good quarter of the White Fang are only there because they can not leave. If they do, they and their family disappear." Ruby's eyes widened. "And knowing that I still have to harm, or kill them. Not because I want to, but to make the world a safer place, I have to."

She lowered her eyes, trembling slightly. "That's… that's not fair…"

"And Grimm running ramped, slaughtering children before they reach ten is? This world isn't fair Ruby. That's why we're here, to try to make it a better place. But to do that, we will have to do some dark deeds." Naruto sighed. "Think on it, try to understand just what you've signed up for."

Line Break

"You did what?!" Weiss and Yang cried out.

Jaune looked away, his face red in embarrassment.

"He cheated his way in." Pyrrha said, a small bit of irritation clear in her voice. "Now he gets to train after all the classes with Naruto."

"My condolences." Weiss said.

"I-It can't be that bad can it?..." He asked.

"He made us run and train with weights, even just today, he's pushed me farther than I've ever pushed myself." Yang said. "Though, how did you even get in?"

"Well… I used to play and mod games a lot." Jaune said. "I moved on from modifying them to making my own, began programming, and found I could do it very easily. I began looking through other programs, tearing them down to see what made them tick, and, well, I got good at finding ways to get through them without being noticed. I started hacking into gaming companies, looking at, and sometimes even playing, or modifying the games they were producing. When I decided I wanted to be a hunter, I just slipped through Vale's security walls, and got the transcripts… after that it was pretty simple to forge them…" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I never thought it would lead to this much trouble though."

"Trouble?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha sighed. "If it was, revealed what Jaune did, he could be in for some serious prison time. Though, I don't think Ozpin would let that happen, from what Naruto has said."

"Oh…" Yang muttered. "Ouch."

Weiss huffed. "Well, he did break the law."

"Hey!" Jaune cried indignantly. "I already have to suffer from both Naruto and Glynda! Don't Make it worse!"

Jaune pouted as the the two teams laughed at his expense.

Line Break

"How's your group doing?" Glynda asked.

"Hmm? Oh, pretty well I suppose." Naruto said. "Ms. Rose though… I don't think she fully understood what it means to be a huntress…" He frowned. "I did my best to try and explain to her, that, to save people, sometimes she's going to need to be a monster." He ran a hand through his hair, glancing around. "She has a good heart… but a good heart won't protect the people."

Glynda nodded with a frown. "Yes… most of these children do not understand what they're training to become… I can only pray when they discover it, they'll understand and continue the path they chose."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah… It is always a hard pill to swallow..."

The blond woman leaned over the railing, gazing at the Emerald Forest. "I have faith they will understand... after all, you are teaching them."

Shaking his head, Naruto decided not to reply, even if he felt he would have little to no hand in the children's determination to continue their way.

Line Break

Jaune panted as he struggled to push himself onwards, gritting his teeth as he was forced to run along a rough path, with fifteen pounds strapped to each limb. Not to mention the lightning bolt that would strike him, if, in his teachers' words, he was slacking off. Speaking of which…

"Come on! Move it!" Jaune was barely able to leap away as a bright blue bolt slammed into the ground where he had been not a moment before.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He cried out.

"I know well how much the human body can take!" Naruto snapped. "If I were trying to kill you, Mr. Arc, you'd be dead an hour ago! Now move!" Another bolt of lightning flew from his fingers. Jaune cried out as this one did catch him, throwing him several feet farther. "You've still got forty-five minutes to go boy!"

The blond Casanova began to wish he had taken his sister's advise, and actually trained before trying to get into Beacon.

Line Break

"Jaune?!" Ruby and Pyrrha gasped simultaneously.

Said blond stumbled into the room, his armor blackened and scorched, soot painting his face while his hair stood on end, small Sparks of blue jumping from strand to strand.

"W-what happened to you?" Ruby stuttered out.

He looked at her with tired eyes, before he croaked out. "Naruto." he stumbled to his bed, falling face first into it, he passed out.

Both girls stared for a few moments, before coming out of their shock, and dashing to his bed to check on him.

"Good. He's only unconscious…" Pyrrha sighed after a few moments. "Nothing to Major… but, did he really have to push him so hard?'

"Naruto hates cheaters. He's constantly told us that we need to work for what we get." Ruby frowned. "I'm still surprised that he would try to fake his way into Beacon." Ruby frowned, feeling that she should tell the team about herself, yet the threat from Naruto still rung clear in her ears.

She sighed softly, resolving to speak with him later.

Line Break

"Naruto?" Glynda asked, stepping out on the balcony.

The blond turned back to the woman, a sad smile on his face. "Hey, Glynda." He said softly, before turning back to the Emerald Forest.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, shivering slightly as the colder winds blew.

"Thinking." He replied. "I think I want to go into Vale this weekend… see the Orphans again."

"Hmm… I've been checking on them when I can. I'm sure the older ones would be happy to see you again."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you went down there."

"Well, a wise man once told me, that if I make time to make another's day brighter, I'll find my own growing brighter. He was right."

"I didn't know Ozpin was a sappy sod." Naruto laughed.

"It wasn't Ozpin, Naruto." She muttered. "It was you."

"Really? Huh." Naruto chuckled. "I probably heard it from someone else."

"... Naruto… Honestly, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, why?" He asked, masking his nervousness.

"You've done a complete one-eighty since we talked… I'm worried about you?"

A dry chuckle was his response. "Was I really that easy to see through?"

"No… But I've dealt with my fair share of loss. And I know, you don't just stop hurting." She frowned. "And I also know, you are a master at hiding your pain."

"I… I want to go see them, Glynda. B-but I'm scared… I've been running from this, for so long… I've been running from them… I'm scared Glynda… how will I face them?"

"With honesty." She replied. "I am not sure how they will act, or react, but you can only do the best you can. Speak with them truthfully, I would appreciate it, if I were them."

Naruto smiled softly, gazing out into the Emerald Forest. "What would I do if you weren't here?"

"Burn the school down." She replied.

A short laugh burst from his throat. "Yeah… I probably would…"

Line Break

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Ruby asked timidly, poking her head through the door. "Are you in here?"

Hearing voices in the back, Ruby carefully made her way through the office, peeking out the door at the back of the office, she was surprised to find both Naruto and Glynda standing out on a small balcony, speaking in tones to low for her to hear. She was about to announce her presence when Naruto spoke up.

"I won't bite Ms. Rose, you need something?"

"Y-yes…" she said, stepping out. "I, um, wanted to ask you something… b-but if I'm interrupting anything I can come back later!"

"No, no." Naruto said. "Nothing too serious. Anyway, your question?"

"Um… well… team JNPR, er, told us about Jaune, and I-"

"You feel like you're being untrustworthy, not telling them about yourself?" Naruto asked.

Her face flushed, as she nodded.

"Ruby. As it stands, the only reason you and your team know right now is that I messed up. It would have been more preferable to be able to tell you next year, when we would be sure that you were well enough trained to defend yourself, and had seen enough of the world to understand it. You may tell them, in the future, but not yet. As it is, if someone was to question Jaune, he could break under the pressure, that would put you, your team, and your family at risk. Until they are fit enough, it would be best to stay silent on the matter. It is not being untrustworthy, instead, you are protecting them, and your loved ones by not telling them. The less they know, the safer they are. As a child, I had no idea that I was the son of our villages most loved hero, because, if word had gotten out, assassin's from the other villages would have been after me, and most likely, everyone close to me. Of course, I found out anyway, but I still kept it a secret." Naruto sighed. "It's hard, I know. But this is one of the things we hunters must do to ensure people are safe. Which reminds me of your, problem, earlier in training."

Ruby looked away, not really wanting to talk about that portion.

"Ruby, tell me, which is the greater sin? Killing a man? Or letting the man go, to kill many more?" He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Try to get some sleep Ruby, it's getting late."

Story End

And that's it! The reason I named this The Greater Sin, because I feel that's a question hunters would have to ask themselves on a daily basis, that, and I thought it sounded badass.


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY nor any other properties that may find their way into this fanfiction. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Adilst: I can appreciate your opinion, I guess I didn't exactly make it clear why he is angry, I thought I did. Anyway, in chapter six, I have Naruto praise Jaune when he reveals to his team that he forged his documents. Naruto isn't angry that Jaune cheated his way in, for the reason of cheating, instead, he is angry Jaune cheated his way in, without putting in the work needed to be a huntsman. Naruto's job as a teacher is to ensure that all the students under him reach a point where they can take care of themselves. Jaune, when he joins beacon cannot. Most students could defeat your average Beowulf, Jaune, cannot. And as a hunter, one would be required to fight Grimm at some point in their lives. Right now, Jaune is unable to do even that. I don't know if that explains it, I hope it did.

 _Thought/dream/memory_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

"Have you made your choice Ms. Rose?" Naruto asked.

Ruby glared at the blond-haired man before her. Everything she believed about hunters had been thrown into question because of him. Everything she had been taught, ever told, and heard in stories, he had crushed. And the more she tried to deny it, to refuse it, the more it made sense. Hunters weren't simply hero's that went around killing Grimm and saving people like she had once thought. They were people, with fears, cares, hopes and dreams, they were people, who chose to do, sometimes terrible things, so that someone else didn't have to, so that those who didn't, could sleep peacefully, safe from the horrors of the world. Her body trembled as she gripped her scythe, it was not fear that made her shake, instead it was her conviction that she held.

Letting out a cry of determination, she shot towards him, firing off a shot, she used the recoil of her weapon to send her faster, nearly six feet away from him, she planted her left foot in the ground, forcing her body to spin as she fired another round, sending her blade even faster. She didn't want to hurt her teacher, but she knew she had to come at him as if he were a Grimm as if he were a threat. She had to kill.

With that in mind, she came at the blond in full force, she was mildly surprised when he effortlessly dodged her strike, spinning with the momentum, she shifted her grip and angled her scythe to come at him from a different angle. Again and again, she attacked, each strike getting closer to her mark, each swing of her deadly blade getting faster.

Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of metal striking metal. Following her now unmoving scythe with her eyes, she saw the blade in his hand, his fingers curled around to the edge, keeping the razor edge from touching his skin.

"Very good Ruby." Naruto praised. "Not many people can make my move at those speeds. With the way you use your scythe, and your semblance, I pity your enemies."

Ruby blushed at the praise before she scrunched her eyes. "But, I never saw you move to catch it!" She puffed her cheeks out slightly.

He laughed, standing up straight. "Remember Ruby, I am not human, nor am I faunas. My physical limits are far different from your own."

"Cause you're a God?" Ruby asked.

His eye twitched lightly. "I am not a god." Rubbing the back of his head he stated. "Ozpin and a few others feel my power is within the realm of gods. But, even if it is, which I doubt, I am a Bijuu, not a god."

"Is there really that much of a difference?" Blake asked. "I mean, you have an unimaginable amount of power, you apparently reform after you are killed, so you can't really die. I would doubt your age, that would make you a god in my books."

Naruto sighed. "I, where I am from, there were humans with the amount of power as a Bijuu, there were, ways to trap Bijuu. Most of the time, villages would seal them inside infants, so the child could be raised as a weapon of mass destruction. They… we... were called jinchuuriki."

"We…?" Weiss asked before her eyes widened. "You…?"

He rubbed his head, before sighing. "The, Uzumaki clan had always had stronger bodies than any others. We were the only ones who could hold the Kitsune no Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. Which was the strongest of the tailed beasts, if he had been sealed within anyone but an Uzumaki, the child would have died within an hour. My… my mother was the fox's host before me, when I was born, it weakened the seal, allowing someone to free the fox, which killed her. My father, in turn, sealed it in me, at the cost of his life, and while I can understand, he did what he had to, it was still a terrible thing to do. To most of the village leaders, I was a weapon in times of war, and a monster in times of peace. Then in the fourth shinobi war, I ended up arriving here." He gave a dry chuckle. "I bet that really pissed off the group trying to get the fox."

"Why were they trying to get it?" Weiss asked.

"Because each of the tailed beasts was a fragment of the ten tailed god. They wanted to revive it and use it as a weapon to subjugate the nations. Fools the lot of them." Shaking his head, Naruto stated." I came from a clan who were naturally stronger, and I still couldn't control the full power of the Kyuubi. Anyway enough about my past, we have work to do. If you girls keep distracting me and making me take long spills about my past, team JNPR will take the lead over you. And as my team, I can't allow that."

"Why not…?" Blake asked.

"Cause my pride is on the line here damn it!" He exclaimed childishly. "If you're not the best that will mean someone else is better than me! I'm a shinobi! I have a reputation to uphold!"

"You mean the reputation that you've got a few screws loose?" Yang asked with a deadpan.

Naruto crouched in a corner drawing circles. "So mean…" He muttered.

Line Break

Glynda sighed in exasperation.

"Something wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"I just had the feeling Naruto is doing something incredibly childish…"

"Ah." Was his reply.

Line Break

"Okay! So Ruby! How are you at hand to hand combat?"

"Eh?" She asked, blinking. "I um, don't know any?..."

"Seriously…?" He muttered, before shaking his head. "You need to learn at least some, there may come a time when you're weapon isn't handy."

"But why would that happen?!" Ruby asked.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Ruby, you do know that you may not always be the fastest and that there are those stronger out there, right?" She blushed but nodded. "Now, for any normal person, it would probably be pretty smooth sailing, but, you, that's the four of you, seem to have my kind of luck. That means, no matter what, something will happen." He crossed his arms. "Seriously, you fought a giant Nevermore before you were even a part of Beacon. Besides, it's better to know how to fight with your hands, even if you never need to, just in case you do."

"I guess…" she muttered with a pout.

Naruto nodded, putting his fingers in a cross formation, creating four clones. "Each of you will work with a clone, you will spar with your clone, who will help you work out any kinks your style."

"But… we've already sparred with you…" Ruby said.

"Yes, but that was just to get an idea of how you fought, and what I could teach you outside of your own fighting style, a fall back in case you need it." He replied. "This is to perfect and polish your fighting style."

"Oh… okay!" Ruby said in a giddy voice.

"Great! Now get to it!" He snapped with a fox-like grin.

Line Break

Glynda glanced over at Naruto as he sat, reading through old scrolls, and texts, a frown marring his face. She sighed as she watched him study through hundreds of old scripts.

He and had joined his army of clones in their search through theory, looking for a way to free the time frozen Rose.

Hearing a sigh, Glynda was pulled from her thoughts as one of the many Naruto's stood, stretching, he walked over to a coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

"Umm… are you the real one?" Glynda asked a bit nervously since she couldn't tell them apart.

He shook his head. "No. Boss is in the back." The clone said, motioning towards the other end of the hidden room, past the army, and, another army. He chuckled seeing her put out expressions. "Don't feel bad about it. We clones can only tell each other apart because the link if you want to call it that, that we share with the boss and each other. Especially since we're the only ones here that can actually use chakra. It makes it that much easier to feel each other out, finding our signature chakra, to us, boss's chakra is brighter than that of any others, because he is, essentially, the father of us all." The clone slowly drank down the full cup of coffee, before letting out a soft sigh. "That was good… back to work, I suppose."

"Before you go…" Glynda said curiously. "What is the difference between you and Naruto?"

The clone rubbed the back of its head. "Well, when we're created, we have, basically a command, written in us, we're compelled to complete that command. Though some of us are, duds, and will go off in their own, that is when too much of boss's own personality gets put into the clone, overwriting its command. They can do anything from, helping an old lady with her groceries, to pranking everyone with ten square miles." He shrugged. "Just depends on what part of his personality is stronger in that clone."

"That didn't really answer my question…" Glynda muttered.

The clone hummed, leaning back. "Well, I guess the main difference is that we pop when we are hit with enough force, and boss doesn't."

"I see… thank you."

The clone nodded, before returning to his work.

Glynn sat, silently observing them, a small blush came over her face as she thought about the possibilities with all the clones. Shaking her head of her less than pure thoughts, she focused on grading her classes papers… or at least tried to. Eventually, giving up, she stood, and headed to the exit of the room, and up the elevator, past the maiden's chamber, until she got to her own floor. Quickly heading to her room to take care of herself, she couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips at the thoughts now swimming freely through her head.

Line Break

Naruto stood as he finished sorting through the memories of two hundred or so clones, including the ones who had been training the all-girl team of Beacon. Idly creating another couple hundred clones, he flashed to the door, pushing the heavy stone door out of the way, before returning it to where it had been. He chuckled lightly, only someone with his raw strength, or having an ability close to Glynda's own, could actually open the door, he couldn't wait until Ironwood found out.

Naruto let out another sigh, his good mood crushed at the thought of the self-righteous man. Sure, he could tell the man wanted to help the people of Remnant, but he was willing to do so at any costs, often using methods that caused more damage than needed, that and he was far too prideful, and easily manipulated. A few carefully placed word and the man could be anyone's lapdog.

Naruto grunted, clearing his head of his thoughts. Deciding to eat, he made his way through the once confusing maze of halls. Soon finding himself in the cafeteria, he gathered a tray of food and sat away from the students, he knew how awkward it could be, sitting with teachers, it killed whatever mood there was before the authority figure arrived. His musings were, however, interrupted, as several trays were placed near him. Glancing up, he saw that the trays belonged to the top second-year team.

Raising an eyebrow at the arrivals, their leader spoke up. "Hey, you're a cool teacher, even if you're old."

His eyebrow twitched. "You have no idea how much I want to strangle you right now."

A smirk pulled onto her lips. "Kinky, I like it."

Naruto sputtered. "Damn it! Don't say things like that!"

The Rabbit faunas of the team giggled, before asking. "Are you a faunas? I mean, your whisker marks…?"

Naruto tilted his head consideringhis response. "Kind of…" he replied. "I was born to human parents, but due to circumstances, I am more animal than a normal human…"

"How does that work?" The largest member of the team asked in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Well… It's really hard to explain…" Naruto replied.

"Did… your mother have an affair with a faunas?" Coco asked.

"No." Naruto replied instantly. "The only thing I got from her was personality, a healthy appreciation for pranks and ramen." He chuckled. "I look exactly like my father, save for the whisker marks. Besides, I've had blood tests run, and he is, in fact, my father. Anyhow, while I am not a faunas, I'm not, entirely, human either."

"Hmm… that is odd…" Coco stated. "Did you ever want it reversed?"

"At a time, yes. People were afraid of me as a child, they hated me, so of course,e I wished I was, normal. But one night, I met someone who was even less normal than me, and very proud of what he was, too proud probably. Anyway, after meeting him, I wore my whiskers with pride, they're a part of me, of who I am. I don't give a damn what people think about them, I wouldn't trade them."

"That's very brave…" Velvet muttered. "Umm… who was this person, if you don't mind me asking…"

"He was my mentor, my father figure, and my closest friend…"

"I'm sorry…" Velvet said. "I didn't know…"

"Ah, it's fine." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head. "It's been years since it happened."

"Still… I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it. Honestly." The blond said, a little more forcefully.

"O-okay." The chocolate haired bunny girl replied nervously.

Naruto began to eat slowly, as he kept himself amused by the idle conversation of the second year team.

Line Break

"Alright, class!" Naruto roared, his voice echoing loudly through the room, the fourth years currently sitting before him perked up. "Today will be a rather boring day compared to our last few weeks, but nonetheless, it is important. On your desks, you will find a test I have written out for you all, use your books to find the answers, you will need to figure out which herbs and medicines to make for each of the listed scenarios. You have until the end of class to complete it. Please, take your time."

The students obediently began their work while the blond professor sat at his desk flipping through papers checking over each answer, and marking the appropriate score at the top right-hand corner of the page. As he worked through the stack of papers, double checking each one before he set it aside, his mind began slipping back to a time when he would have guessed he would be teaching in future.

 _Leaping away from the blade that embedded itself into the earth not far from where he had stood, not a moment later the area was engulfed in a large explosion._

" _So, does Jiraiya know you're here?" The woman who had thrown the blade asked._ _Naruto chuckled as he landed, throwing his own blades in return. "No, he doesn't." He replied as the erotically dressed purple haired woman dodged the blades. "I'm hardly ever actually with him. I just leave a reinforced clone to suffer."_

 _"Harsh. So why are you here with little old me?" She asked, dropping from the massive branch she had been standing on._ _Rolling his eyes, Naruto replied. "Why not? You're fun to train with, besides, I do owe you quite a bit don't I?"_ _She seemed to go rigid for a moment. "I already told you, you owe me nothing._ _Naruto snorted, pointing a kunai at her. "You saved my ass." Of course, he did have the fox's help at the time, but he wasn't going to tell her, or anyone for that matter, but she had still gone out of her way to her way to help, and even train him. The act in itself had given him a huge amount of respect for her. "That is something I will never thank you enough for. Hell, you even tried to train me."_

 _She crossed her arms, looking away. "Think nothing of it. I know what it's like to be an outcast."_ _Naruto threw the blade he held in his hand, she blocked it, sending him a glare, which only hardened when she saw his mischevious smile. "That was cheating." He raised an eyebrow and she huffed. "Bastard."_ _Naruto chuckled, pulling out another blade, encouraged by seeing the smirk she was trying to hide. "Shall we?" He asked, dropping into a lower stance._ _"Why not? It seems like a good time to remind you why I'm undefeated."_

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as he felt one of his students stand. Glancing up at the young man, he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Carth?"

"Sorry sir, I had thought I saw something out the window."

"Like what?" Naruto asked pressing a button under his table.

"It looked to be a Grimm of some sort. Though, I cannot be sure."

"What did it look like?"

"I'm not sure, I stood to get a better look, but it was gone by the time I stood. What I did see, however, it could have been an Ursa Minor. I doubt anything older would have ventured this far."

Naruto nodded, let off the button. "I am sure if it is anything Ozpin will have noticed, he will no doubt send an off teacher to investigate."

The student nodded, before taking his seat and returned to his work.

Naruto had to admit he was pleased with the fourth years. From what he had seen already, for the most part, they were very alert, careful and dedicated. A head above the other academies, and while he could clearly see that, he couldn't help but want more. He wanted his students to show the fruit of his training. He wanted them to be seen, and make the other schools see just how far they had to go to catch up. He wanted them to see the peak of the Huntsman, the height that they could climb to. He idly chuckled to himself. _Maybe I'm becoming as jealous as Ozpin…_

Line Break

Ozpin sat in his office, silently thanking the most powerful being he had ever met, for suggesting to make a silent contact system, in case something was amiss, it could be reported without causing too much of a disturbance in class.

The speakers went silent after the student finished what explanation he could. Ozpin pressed one of the many icons on his scroll.

"Ah! Ozpin! How are you?"

"I am doing well Peter," Ozpin replied, with a smile. "As much as I would like to chat, there was something spotted on campus. The third years are out of class at the moment, please round up a few teams to investigate."

"Right away sir!" The stout man replied, before ending the call.

Not long after the call ended, another call came through to him. Frowning at the contact he didn't know, Ozpin thought about simply letting it ring when it stopped and answered itself.

"Hey, Ozzy!" A vaguely familiar voice spoke. "Goldilocks called about a job offering!"

 _Ah… That's who it is…_ The silver-haired man thought idly. "Yes… we could use you. If you're interested."

Story End

Hope y'all like the chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, nor any other works that may end up in this fanfiction. All rights belong to their respective owners.

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

 _Naruto stood panting, blood dripping from his fingers, and leaking from his nose and mouth. Standing around him were the shocked faces of several, from what he could tell, assassins. His eyes narrowed as one of the six people stepped forward. The man who stepped forward spoke something that he couldn't understand. The blond glared, wondering how he would speak to the people. However, they answered_ _his question first, three attacked as one. Reacting on instinct, he dodged, before noticing how slow they were going, the other three attacked. Dodging a large blade, the Blond threw a punch, his eyes widened when his fist tore through the man's chest as a strange shield seemed to shatter around the man._ _Clenching his teeth, Naruto's glare_ _intensified, while he would, could and had killed, it wasn't something he liked doing. Looking at the five remaining, he could see their determination, they would not stop until they were dead._ _Sighing, he accepted it, buying his feelings. Like it or not, these people had been trying to kill the woman who inadvertently saved him, and now were set on killing him as well._ _Naruto dashed, vanishing to the normal eye, using his wind chakra, he formed a blade around his hand, using it to cut down four of the five. The first by cutting through his neck, sending his head flying, the second by spearing through his chest, the third by cutting from her shoulder to hip and the fourth by slicing his head in half._ _He stopped before the fifth, a woman, who clenched her hands around her sword to stop her shaking before she let loose a cry and attacked. He dodged her blade, and gripped her shoulders, glaring into her eyes, idly wishing he had a Sharingan, he cast a sealless genjutsu._ _The woman's eyes dilated as he forced her mind to bend to his own. Doing his best to gather as much information as he could, before her mind gave way, frying from his overly potent chakra._ _Naruto sighed as he dropped the corpse, looking around, he could see the woman who had saved him, had already killed quite a few, nearly one hundred dead lay around him. Shaking his head he made three hundred clones, twenty to bury the dead, and two hundred and eighty to explore and learn as much as they could._

Naruto woke with a start, he could still remember her, the look on her face, large shining silver eyes set in a cute, almost childish face. The weariness and regret that lay etched into her eyes clashed with her otherwise cute demeanor. Shaking his head, Naruto pulled his blanket from his body. He slipped from his bed and ran through his morning routine. After he was finished and dressed, he headed to the elevator, going down to the lowest level, past the maiden vault, down to his personal study. Stepping inside, he was mildly surprised to find Glynda sitting on a desk, overlooking his clones, while it wasn't uncommon for her to be down, she rarely was this early. The blond idly popped one hundred clones while creating one hundred more. His head was assaulted by the memories and knowledge of his clones.

Glancing up at him, Glynda raised an eyebrow. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm… Okay." Naruto replied, remembering the last time he had tried to lie about how he felt.

"I see." She said with a slight frown. "You know you don't have to push yourself. It is your first year. The stress can be daunting."

Chuckling, Naruto sat on the dear beside her. "It's not that…" He sighed. "I just wish I had the answers for everything… I wish I didn't need the answers."

Glynda nodded, taking his hand, gently. "Don't worry." She said softly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You have people you can rely on… I don't know how much I can help… But, I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you…" The blond shinobi said., before laughing softly. "I must look so cheesy. Sorry for always dumping this on you."

Glynda smiled, giving his hand another squeeze. "It's fine. I'm glad to help. I'm glad you trust me enough for this." She looked up at him, taking in his form, though the lighting was dim, his features still stood out. As she looked on him, as if unknowingly, she reached up, gently stroking his whisker marks.

It always surprised her the way he reacted. Lightly leaning into her touch as a deep rumble emitted from his chest and his eyes drooped closed.

 _I really shouldn't be doing this…_ she scolded herself. _But he's just so cute…_

Slowly leaning into her more, the blond was soon laying on her lap as she stroked his cheek.

Line Break

Naruto stood before the first years, his arms crossed. "Okay! Today we're doing something a little different! You will not be working with your teams, instead, you will be working solo."

"Um… what will we be doing?" One of his students asked.

"You will be making soups. You should by now have the more basic foods you can make from your books. This is a test to see who is actually ready for any real activities outside if the school. Know that this will affect your grades if you are not ready you will not be allowed to go on any missions until you are deemed to be. If you fail badly enough, It could lower your grades to the point where you will be withheld into next year, and not pass on to the second year classes."

His eyes swept through the students, each looked nervous, scared even. _Good_. He thought as he remembered his talk with Ozpin and Glynda earlier that day.

 _"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Glynda asked as she looked between Ozpin and Naruto._ _"I am curious as to what you hope to accomplish by this," Ozpin stated._ _"The students will begin their first missions by the end of the year," Naruto said, locking eyes with the elderly man. "By telling them that this test will affect them in a major way, and possibly make them fail this year, it will put pressure on them, many more will fail to be sure, but the next time something like this comes up, they will be a little bit more resistant to the pressure. By giving them more tests like this, we can be sure which ones are truly able to handle any kind of pressure, as well as introducing them to the pressure of failure, I do believe this may also help the Jaune problem."_ _Ozpin closed his eyes, humming in thought. "I see. Very well. You have my permission."_ _"Thank you." Naruto makings light bow._

"Now," Naruto said. "I will be monitoring each of you. As this is a solo exercise, you will fail should you get help from anyone, including your team."

"That's not fair!" Jaune cried out in panic.

Coughing into his hand, Naruto said. "Life sometimes isn't fair Mr. Arc. If you're lost, stranded by yourself, which can happen on any mission, you won't have your team to rely on. That is why we study in preparation for such things."

"Alright, now, for your soup, it can be made out of anything you want, but, it must have three different kinds of herbs, as well as being nutritious enough to sustain you for a day. Now go!"

Line break

Naruto sat meditating as his clones watched his students, he carefully pushed his chakra through his body, and out around himself.

Extending his senses out, he could feel each of the students in the forest, he could feel students and teachers in the school, the people of vale and surrounding villages.

The small tingling sensation of feeling the life all around him, each person like a small beacon, the hunters a more powerful beacon. He smirked, knowing Ironwood would do almost anything to have a power like that.

The militaristic man knew of the blonds sensing abilities, but he didn't know how far they extended. He never grasped the sheer magnitude of his power. Naruto was no fool, he knew well his power was far above what humans could ever hope to achieve. That had been made even more abundantly clear to him when he discovered he could sense the people in Atlas from Vale.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts, bringing himself into meditation again. He carefully began manipulating his chakra, making it take different natures as it flowed around and through him.

Flames burst into life, dancing around the blond, before fading, only to be replaced by lightning, which then faded to white wisps of wind, the vanished as stones were picked up off the ground, finally the stones fell as water formed in the air around him.

Feeling a familiar presence land behind him, he let the water, falling from its elegant dance, it splashed to the ground.

"Watching you manipulate the elements was always beautiful." Glynda said with a soft voice.

Chuckling, Naruto replied. "Your semblance is far more stunning than anything I can do."

She snorted, turning her head away. "I strongly disagree."

"Seriously, it is amazing… Understandably, since it's made from your soul."

"Wh-what?!" She asked, spinning towards him.

"I was only speaking the truth…" Naruto stated, confused by her reaction. Watching her fidget for a few moments, Naruto asked. "So what did you need?"

"R-right." She said, still flustered. "I came to see how the students were doing."

"So far so good, as far as I know. I have a clone watching each."

"I see, that's good…" Glynda said, more composed. "How is your teams' training going?"

"It's good enough I suppose." Naruto stated. "Later I'm going to have Blake try out some thrown weapons. I've been having clones spar with the girls as well. They are picking up quickly… But… I'm worried that they're not learning fast enough. The world isn't going to wait for them…"

"Then we'll protect them until they're ready." Glynda stated with confidence.

"Yeah." Naruto leaned back, looking up at the buxom blond woman, he gave a cheesy grin. "I'll do everything I can."

Line Break

Team JNPR stood before Naruto whose arms were crossed. "Pyrrha…" He said carefully. "Why did you help Jaune when I explained the rules?"

"He couldn't do it on his own!" She replied, then covered her mouth, not meaning to say not like she had.

"I know." Naruto stated. "That was one of the main reasons I gave out this assignment. Someday, you could be alone, without anyone to help. I wanted to drive the importance of my classes. While I don't expect Jaune to be the best or the greatest, I do expect him to be able to survive. If he can't, he will not pass." Naruto's eyes hardened as he glared at his fellow blond. "If you don't start paying attention in classes Jaune, you will never be a hunter." The first year flinched at Naruto's words. "I've said it before, and I'll say it as many times as it takes to get through. My job is to prepare you, to make sure you don't get yourself killed in the field, and until you show that you are ready, you won't get your license."

The boy nodded. "I-I understand."

"Do you?" Naruto asked. "Then why don't you act like it?"

"I-I just want to be a hero!" Jaune said quickly. "I want to be like my father and his father!"

"And do you think they achieved what they have on their own? The Arc's have had a great many heroes to be sure, but I can promise you that they didn't do it on their own. They had help, teachers, and partners. They became great like anyone else, through time and effort. You have the talent to be something great, but every talent is useless if you don't exercise it. Like any muscle, it will fail if you don't train it."

The blond sighed but nodded. "Yeah… I get it."

"I hope so. But that aside, I'm afraid I have to fail you both."

Pyrrha lowered her head. "U-um… Professor… wasn't the test a bit harsh?"

"Sometimes harder trials are better. You'll remember them."

Line Break

"We're here!" yang called as Ruby looked around the forge.

"I see that." Naruto stated with amusement.

The four girls yelped before spinning around to see the blond teacher standing with a smirk plastered on his face.

"T-that was mean!" Ruby cried.

Naruto laughed softly, before making his way into his forge, lifting a box from a low shelf. "Shall we head to the training grounds now?"

Ruby nodded excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Alright, these are the shuriken and kunai I've made you." Naruto told Blake once they entered the training grounds. He set the box on a bench and pulled it open. Inside were twelve shurikens, four sets of three. The first, a standard four-pointed star, the second three pointed, the third with five points, and the fourth looking more like a saw blade. Then there were nine kunai, three sets of three. The first made to be like the standards kunai from his homeland, the second with a single edge, and the third made like Minato's hiraishin kunai. Lastly, there was a set of six sedans.

The dark haired girl carefully lifted the tri-pointed knives. "How would you throw these?" She asked.

Grinning, Naruto made three clones before he began explaining to the girl how to hold the weapons, and how to throw them.

Meanwhile, the clones began training with the other three girls.

"Alright, strike here." The clone with Yang said, tracing a circle onto one of the training dummies. "A good strike right under the sternum will bring down most of your foes."

She nodded, taking the stance that he'd been drilling into her, with her left foot forward, and out, with her right foot to the side, just enough to ground her and keep her balance. With her knees slightly bent, she pulled her fists up, then twisted and threw her right arm forward. The dummy lurched back, the steel bracing inside it snapping from the force of her strike.

The clone nodded. "That was a very good hit. Now we need you to make that more natural, but for now, we'll be going over other places to hit."

She nodded happily.

The clone with Weiss stood, slowly extending his arm, with her face scrunched in concentration, she grabbed his wrist and twisted around him to push on his shoulder, pushing him to the ground.

"Good." The clone said, standing. "Again."

"How many times must we do this?" She asked as she grabbed his wrist again.

"Until you get it down." He stated as he was pushed to the ground. "Should you ever be without your weapon, you'll need some form of self-defense. And you have no more reliable weapon than your own body."

She sighed as he stood again.

Ruby panted as kicked out at the clone with her. Her face was hard with determination. Having chosen a form of kickboxing to train in, since she knew her legs were already strong, considering how much she ran.

The clone met each of her kicks with his own. She wanted to wince or cry out, but she refused. Forcing herself through the small pains of training, she was determined to get stronger.

"You're doing good." The clone stated. "I know it's a pain in the ass, but it is important."

She nodded. "I know."

The clone smiled, pleased that she was dedicated to her training.

With Blake, Naruto stood, watching as she threw the weapons he had crafted a large target board.

She hummed as she threw the different blades, trying to see which felt better to her.

After throwing each several times, she chose the sedans and the three-pointed shurikens, saying. "These feel the most natural to me."

Naruto gave a nod. "Good, I can have more by the end of the weak."

"Thank you." She said with a small bow.

Chuckling, Naruto waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

Story End

Sorry, I didn't upload last week, I was being lazy pretty much that whole week, and got nothing done. Anyway, I decided to add an Omake this one.

Omake Start.

Glynda panted as her back pressed against the wall, sweat beaded over her body. She groaned as her hips ground against her fellow teacher's. A gasp was torn from her lips as the blond's hand roughly palmed her chest through her shirt, and his lips crashed to her own. In her heat, she was unprepared for the tongue that invaded her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth as her legs squeezed around him, pulling her core tighter against him as her skirt rode up her thighs. She gasped as he thrust against her, groping her rear. Her face heated more as he softly bit her lip, touching their foreheads he whispered her name, letting loose her lower lip.

"I love you…" She breathed grinding against his hardened member.

"I love you too…" Came his reply, his voice deep and low.

She kissed him again, this time tangling her tongue with his as her fingers worked at his belt. The cursed thing blocking her snapped off, finally

"Eep!"

The two blonds looked to see a red-faced Ruby Rose slam the door shut.

"...Maybe the classroom isn't the best place for this?" Naruto asked.

Elsewhere.

"And they were making weird noises! Is that some kind of special training?" Ruby asked, looking up at her sister. "Could we try it?"

Weiss face-palmed, shaking her head at her leader's innocence, while Blake felt her cheeks heat at the thought of the two sisters going at it, while Yang was internally panicking, wondering how she could reply without hurting or corrupting her sister.

End Omake.


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, all rights belong to their respective owners.

Rio Skyron: I've never played that game. I'm very uncultured when it comes, pretty much everything, I've been trying to catch up on everything I've been missing out on.

Spacecore94: I am planning on trying to work it in, or at least have it suggested that it happens, in the future.

Otsutsuki no Yami: I'm glad you liked the Omake. It was a lot of fun writing, even that small bit.

Adislt: The first time I had Naruto reveal information about himself to team RWBY was after the incident with team RWBY when Ruby's silver eyes first activated. I did that for two reasons, first because I wanted to be able to show some of his past In this version. The second reason was for the sake of the team. I felt they would feel a little bit more comfortable around him, if he exposed some of his past to them, considering that he basically told them that they'd be killed should they reveal any information about RWBY, and I'll admit, it may not have been the best way to do it, however, it is already done. As for the second time, the first reason is the same as the first time, my second purpose in doing so was to give the team more of a reason to trust him.

As for the reason he can do so without fear Cinder and Salem finding out. Naruto is OP. In the beginning, the first chapter, I had Naruto state that Salem is not a goddess, but a minor demoness and that he has fought and killed gods and goddesses. What he was saying was essentially this, the only way Salem or any of her followers would be a threat to him would be if they were at or near his power level. As it is Naruto has no one in Remnant who is actually a threat to him. After all, he has fought and killed being with the power to end all life on an entire planet, to him, Salem is nothing, her power is like a puddle to his ocean.

The reason Naruto isn't giving Jaune more training is that it's not his job. I did write that the top three teams in Naruto's class would get special training from teachers. RWBY is number one and being trained by Naruto. Team JNPR is number two, and being trained by Glynda. After that is team ZMFY, but they are not important to the story, thus I have not named their teacher. Now, Jaune has to deal with classes, training with Glynda, which I know I wrote in, then extra training from Naruto, and still finish any after class assignments. Now in a twenty-four hour day, that schedule would dominate your day. On top of that, Jaune needs to be physically fit enough to meet any kind of real training requirements. Even if he had enough time, as it is, Jaune is simply too weak to meet those demands.

 _Thinking/Dreaming/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

 **Line Break/Story Start/Story End**

NOTE! I make Naruto notice Glynda's feelings in this chapter! I'm not sure how good it was, I am NOT an expert in romance! Please forgive me if it is terrible! It's just what went through my head so I put it down! Also, if you haven't noticed Glynda has a very dirty mind. However, she is professional enough to not let it interfere with her work. So… yeah… expect a pervy Glynda this chapter. Hope you like it!

Story Start

 _"Good morning Foxy."_

 _Naruto looked up at the dark-haired woman, a true goddess in his eyes. "Morning Gale…" He spoke softly. His eyes focused on her as she stood smiling down at him. "You're so beautiful…" He murmured, cupping her cheek._ _Her cheeks flushed lightly. "Flattery will get you nowhe-" She was cut off as he kissed her._ _Naruto's eyes opened, only to find himself, not with Gale, but standing before one of the oldest, and most powerful beings he had ever met._ _"Kurama…" He whispered as he watched the fox's eyes become determined, fierce._

 _ **"Do it! Now!"** The fox roared._ _Naruto's eyes widened as he understood what was happening. "No…" He whispered. "Not again!" He struggled to rush forward, to stop the doors from swinging open, but his body wouldn't move, it couldn't. He was frozen as he watched as the fox flooded its host with its own chakra. Blending his own potent chakra to that if the human cage he was locked in. At the time, Naruto didn't understand. But now… He did. A being made purely of chakra, giving all of it to another, making it belong to another._ _He felt tears streaming down his face as he watched Kurama's body being pulled apart, every second more and more of the fox vanished, every second, he became less and less._ _ **"To be able to die for someone I love is a great pleasure…"**_

 _Naruto shook as his heart ached, watching the last of Kurama fade away._ _His teacher…_ _His friend…_ _His brother…_ _His father_ _He screamed._

Jumping up from his bed, Naruto panted, his heart racing, and familiar, loneliness settled onto him. He gritted his teeth as tears began to fill his eyes.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Naruto sat against his wall. His heart ached as he remembered his oldest friends. He hid his face from the world, wishing he could have had more time with them. He felt many things, the pain of loneliness, the hope that they were happy, the joy of having been able to spend time with them, and the hatred for those who took them from him.

Slowly, his tears dried as he thought of the friends he had, he closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, thanking whatever god was out there for not making him live in utter loneliness. His new friends would never replace his old, he knew that, but he loved them the same.

Naruto sighed, feeling heavy after his emotional episode. He allowed himself to fall sideways, laying out on the floor in the cool room. He didn't need a blanket, after all, his body produced enough heat as it was.

Line Break

Glynda walked down the hall at a brisk pace, a young red-haired woman beside her. The woman, dressed in a loose brown shirt and baggy brown pants. Her hair was ratted, untamed. She wore very little makeup, her eyes, a dark brown color.

"So… Where's Foxy?"

Glynda twitched slightly at the familiar tone of the girl. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of her, but she couldn't help the ugly feeling that welled within her. Still, she wasn't one of the top Huntresses of the world for nothing. She kept her features schooled, not showing any emotion. "He's teaching his class right now." She responded. "You are a few months earlier than we planned, so I'm afraid that there won't be much for you to do unless you want to work as a teachers aid. We have also begun clearing out a room for you, by the end of the week, we will have it set up for your other work. You will be able to make any reasonable changes you wish."

"Hmmm. That's great. Thank you." The girl said. "So… can I get more information about my job?"

Glynda gave a sharp nod. "I assume you were informed of a student with potential in your department?"

"Vaguely, yes." The redhead replied. "Something about his potential is only matched by his foolishness?"

Glynda chuckled. "Yes… what he did was incredibly foolish. If not for his potential, we would have reported him."

"So… what did he do?"

"He cheated his way into Beacon. He hacked into Vale's records, stole information, made a forged exam report, and sent the falsified transcript to beacon. As impressive as that is, he has had little toon training in combat. So we are having to get him up to speed."

"Interesting." The woman said. "When can I meet him?"

"He does have a very full schedule right now," Glynda stated. "However you may be able to catch him at his lunch break."

"Great. I'll see what I can do. So what about 'Ruto?"

"Professor Uzumaki is teaching his class at the moment." Glynda said, a bit of irritation seeping into her voice this time. "He may be free later on, but he does have a very full schedule."

"Hm? Is something wrong Glynda?"

"No Ms. Woods, it's just been a few long days." Glynda lied. "Nothing for you to worry about." She stopped at a door with a name tag, Samantha W. Written across it. "This will be your room until we are finished with the other. Please make yourself at home. There is a map of the school grounds, as well as the staff's contact information. If you need anything, I or another will be glad to help you. Your belongings should have already been brought in."

"Aw, no tour?" The redhead half-joked.

Pursuing her lips for a moment, Glynda replied. "I have a class to teach in ten minutes, I need to prepare for them. Sorry for the inconvenience. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Glynda cursed herself as she walked away. She knew she had been short with the woman, she wished she could have acted better towards her, but her jealousy and fear had gotten the better of her. She sighed as she rubbed her eyebrows. "I need a drink." She muttered.

Line break

Naruto sat down, beside Glynda, who jumped lightly, having been lost in her thoughts. "Are you alright Glynda?" Naruto asked. "I heard a couple students say you acted a bit irritated in class."

"O-Oh… Well, it's nothing rea-"

"Glynda… I wore a mask most of my life."

"Right…" She muttered, not meeting his eyes. Sighing she spoke. "Sam arrived today… I was, less than proper with her… I didn't mean to lose control of my emotions. I'm just… Jealous I suppose."

"Of what?" Naruto asked.

"Of her… of you…" Glynda muttered, her heart pounding in her chest. "She's so close to you…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're close to me as well Glynda. You're very important to me. You've done nothing but try to help me. You've always been there for me. Always supporting me." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her right against him as he stared up at the stars. "You're one of the most important people in my life." He closed his eyes. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Glynda hurried her face into his chest, hiding her crimson blush. She groaned softly when his scent filled her nose, making her blush all the more fierce.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he began stroking her hair.

The blond whimpered as she felt his fingers gently tugging her hair from its bun, and letting it fall down her back.

"Glynda…?" He asked, worry working its way into his voice. He gently pulled her off of him, looking down at her face. "You're so hot…" He said, feeling her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"N-no…" she managed to get out. "B-but it is chili out here, I should probably go inside."

Hearing the reluctance in her voice, Naruto raised his own body temperature, manipulating his chakra to heat the air around them. "If you don't want to go inside, I can keep it warm here. It's the least I can do for you."

Glancing between him and the door, she bit her lip, before laying her head in his lap. "Well if you insist…" She murmured.

Something about how she had said those four-words triggered something in the blond male. Naruto swallowed, looking down at the woman, he felt a strange feeling well inside him. He knew what it was, but he couldn't figure out, why he was feeling it. _Maybe because Glynda is truly beautiful…?_ He swallowed again. _Maybe because of where her head is…_ He found himself regretting asking her to stay as he fought the lust growing in his body. _She's so close…_ Naruto closed his eyes, trying to ignore his growing arousal. Focusing on what he was going to do in class.

Glynda felt her blush deepen, she considered commenting or questioning the erecting member she could now feel, however, instead decided to keep her peace and enjoy the fact that he had begun to find her attractive. _Besides…_ She thought, looking up at him from the corner of her eye. _He looks cute trying not to think about it._ Feeling devilish, she let out a soft yawn and nuzzled into him.

Naruto bit back a groan. _This woman…_ He growled to himself, he could feel her lust building. Now that he was actively feeling her emotions, he could feel her enjoyment, as well as a powerful emotion directed at him. He swallowed yet again, he rarely, if ever let himself feel the emotions of his closest friends, feeling it an invasion of their privacy.

He nearly choked hearing a soft moan from Glynda as she pressed her face into his stomach. "You're so warm…" She muttered.

Naruto clenched his teeth, breathing deeply through his nose. _Come on! Ignore it!_ He yelled in his head. _Why am I getting turned on now?! Damn it!_

Glynda bit her lip, stealing a glance up at Naruto, she knew she was taking a large risk in teasing him like this, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had been holding herself back for years, and, he wasn't saying anything against what she was doing. Though she knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, not this night at least, she still wanted to push a little bit farther. She nuzzled into him again, breathing in is scent deeply, then froze when she felt his hands rest on her head.

"Kami damn Glynda… If this keeps up… I'll end up doing something we'll regret." He growled, his voice heavy and husky.

She looked up at him, feeling her heartbeat quickening at the sight of his crimson eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Please… Glynda…" He growled. "I-" He sighed trying to calm himself. "Glynda, I'm not sure how I feel. C-can you give me some time to sort out my emotions? Please, I can feel how much you care for me, but I don't want to do something out of lust. A-and I don't want to use you as a- a replacement… I don't want to hurt you…"

Glynda sat up, giving a soft smile and said. "This is why I love you…" She leaned into him and kissed him softly. "You care about others…"

A low rumble emitted from his chest. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back right now."

Her smile turned seductive and she leaned forward as she stood, giving him ample view of her cleavage. "Whenever you get your emotions in order, don't be afraid to come to see me." She walked away with an extra sway to her hips. She barely kept herself from squealing as she felt his eyes burning into her.

Pushing the balcony door open, she headed to her room, walking quickly. Once inside, she let out a girlish giggle.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist, dancing towards her bathroom while removing her clothes, soon leaving herself in her standard, black lacy underwear. Looking in the mirror, she bit smile slyly imagining Naruto's reaction if he saw her like this.

Already aroused, she glanced over at a small stock of her personal water-safe toys, before making, in her opinion, excellent use of her semblance.

Line Break

"Foxy!" Samantha called, throwing herself at the tall blond arms outstretched.

Her face plowed into the dirt from a harsh chop Naruto delivered to the top of her head.

"Not now. I'm busy." He said, before turning back to his class of first years. "As I was saying, you should never let your weapon be out of arms reach. Doing so is just asking for trouble. If a Grimm or another being attacks and you, you will be a lot less effective at defending yourself, obviously. The reason I am bringing this topic up is that I have seen several students leaving their weapons, against trees, or just laying on the ground. That is unacceptable. You are supposed to be the protectors of Remnant. How can you protect her if you can't protect yourself?"

He watched as a large majority of the students looked to the ground, while nine others, either out of arrogance or some other feeling stood smirking. Even fewer stood without emotion on their faces, these were ones he was proud of, these were ones who had never let their weapons out of sight unless they were in their lockers. These were the R, B, and Y of team RWBY, and the P and R of team JNPR.

Naruto looked over the students one more time, on the outside, he looked calm and collected, inside, however, he was panicking. _Why is Sam here now?! I felt her arrive yesterday morning, but why did she come now of all times! With what happened last night, I'm not sure I can deal with her! I need to get my mind in order!_ Clearing his throat, Naruto said. "I want a two-page essay on the uses of Toad Leaf oil! As well as a list of herbs of the Mystral region to live off of, a list of each herbs effects and at least a paragraph explaining why you chose those herbs! Your assignment is due in two days! Class dismissed!"

Naruto braced himself as he watched the last of his class leave.

"It's so great to see you again!" Sam gushed. "How have you been?! Great probably since you're, you! It's been so long! Oh, guess what?! I got a girlfriend! She's sooo awesome! And don't worry I ran a background check on her! Well, after we got together at least-"

"Sam." Naruto interrupted her tangent. "Breath."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Naruto took this time to look her over, gone was the scrawny, frail girl he had saved years ago. Well, she was still scrawny, but not unhealthy, like she had been when he had found her in Atlas's Orphan Training Program, OTP, a guise for experimenting on human and fauna, using kidnapped street children.

He sighed as the memories returned to him. That had been when his and Ironwoods relationship really soured. The militaristic man had turned a blind eye to the program, claiming that he hadn't truly known what was happening within it, simply because it had yielded results. Naruto had almost killed the man for it, but Glynda had been able to keep him from doing so. He snorted, Glynda had always been there for him. _How had I not noticed?_ He asked himself. _I really as dense a brick…_

"-uto! Come on! Stop ignoring me!" Sam whined, poking his face.

Naruto swatted her hand away. "Jeez, you little imp. Calm down." He growled playfully.

She stuck out her tongue. "I'm not an imp!"

Naruto flicked her forehead. "Yeah whatever, come on, you hungry?"

"Am I hungry?" She muttered as if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"Right…" Naruto muttered. "You're always hungry."

Story end

If you reached this far, thank you for reading! Sorry if it was terrible!

Please review!


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

Yeah, I know, the last chapter was, well, terrible. No real other way to put it. I know I have said it before, I'm pretty much a noob when it comes to writing romance. I will also freely admit that I do not understand the inner workings of a woman's mind. Obviously. That is why I am writing on this website and trying to get profiles on others as well. To learn and improve. So yeah. Just because one chapter is well, fucked, does not mean I will stop writing. That would defeat the purpose. Anyhow, if anyone has any tips on writing better, it would be much appreciated.

 _Thinking/Dreaming/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

Groaning, Naruto sat up in his bed. He had not slept well. Not that he really needed sleep, he simply enjoyed it. But still, a rough night would leave him less than pleased.

The reason he had not slept well? Simple. He had been trying to sort out his feelings. He knew several things, well, he had known them for quite a while before, they were just, never that important. Firstly, he knew he liked Glynda, more than his other friends, but to what extent, he didn't know. Secondly, he had found, yesterday, that she was very much in love with him. Thirdly, he knew she had been there for him for, years. Fourthly, he could hurt her, very badly, ruining years of friendship between them, after all, he couldn't simply pretend to forget she loved him.

Letting himself fall backward, Naruto sighed. This was not what he had hoped for when he had started teaching.

His door burst open, and his eyes slid over to the person responsible. "Imp." He said.

"Foxy." She shot back. "Come on! I wanna meet this genius!"

"I… wouldn't call him a genius… and let me get showered and dressed first."

"Aww… Is Ruto embarrassed?" She asked.

"No. I just don't think it's wise for a child to see an adult naked."

She huffed. "Whatever. Just don't take to long!"

"Just get out of here." Naruto muttered, stepping into his bathroom.

Once inside, Naruto carefully, and quickly washed, after drying, he dressed.

Stepping out of the small room, into his own room, he saw that it was, thankfully empty. He sighed, he cared for Samantha, he had trained her for several years. Though, she never actually became a huntsman. She was still skilled enough to defend herself, should the situation arise. That is if she kept up her training.

He idly checked to be sure no one was waiting for him outside, then left the room.

Naruto stepped into the cafeteria, where he saw Samantha sitting with team CFVY. She was probably drawn in by Coco. Next, he spotted Glynda, sitting with the other teachers, an unreadable expression on her face. Feeling his own heat up, he dared not meet her eyes. Quickly gaining control of himself, he made his way to the teacher's tables, grabbing a tray and his food on the way.

"Good morning Professor Uzumaki." Oobleck said.

Naruto grinned, hiding his churning thoughts. "Morning Doc." He replied, before turning to Peter. "Porky, how are you?"

"Ah, wonderful! Simply wonderful!" The man replied. "It's a fine day for young students to learn!" He proclaimed, his boisterous laugh echoing through the hall.

"How are your students doing?" Bartholomew asked, taking a sip from his ever full mug. "Mine are fantastic! I'm not sure your team will be able to win!"

Naruto's lips twitched. "I'll take that challenge." He stated as he idly made a note to have his clones step up his teams training.

He may have a lot on his mind, but he was Naruto Uzumaki. And he never backed down from a challenge. Besides, he was already planning on making his team the best.

Port snorted crossing his arms. "It's not fair that you three get special teams." He pouted.

"... You would just tell stories instead of actually training." Karen Steel, a green-haired teacher stated, not even trying to hide her smirk.

"My stories are more than motivational!" Peter snapped.

"Please be nice to Peter." Ozpin said, sitting down beside the porky man. "Without him, the students couldn't get a nap in before Naruto's class."

"Ack!" Peter fell back, looking like he had been shot, while Barty and Karen choked.

"I don't know what's more terrifying. How abusive you are to your staff." Naruto said. "Or the fact that you said that with a straight face."

"He does pose a point." Glynda stated, pushing up her glasses. "Your ability to hold a poker face is very impressive." Two packets of sugar floated over to Glynda before ripping open and pouring into her coffee.

"I am sure there are those who can hold one far better than I can." Ozpin stated, subtly glancing to Naruto. "When should we make the Vital festival announcements?"

"I'd give it a bit." Naruto stated. "We're barely four months into the year. They still have a few months."

"Yes, but perhaps that would make them more studious and dedicated." The white-haired man stated

"Perhaps." Naruto replied. "I suppose in the end, it is your choice."

"Do you have a particular reason why you would wait?" Ozpin asked.

"If we tell them now, they'll go into a frenzy, and most will be tired of waiting by the time it rolls around. Beyond that, as a personal preference, I would like them to study because they want to learn and improve themselves, not because something is pressuring them to do so. But that may be backward thinking."

"Hmmm… I will give it some thought." Ozpin stated. "What I fear is that other schools will be using this to press their students on, and we will be left behind."

"Even if that is the case." Glynda spoke. "With Naruto's class, our students have improved leaps and bounds. I'm not sure any school would be able to stand against us. Then again, if we told them now, it could press them on even more."

"Very true." Oobleck said, taking a sip of his caffeine. "I, for one, would enjoy my students paying attention to my lectures."

"As would I!" Port said.

"Maybe you should try dancing?" Naruto suggested.

"Hmm… perhaps that would work!"

Most of the teachers laughed, knowing the man would probably take the suggestion to heart.

Line Break

Team RWBY panted as they ran through the trees, their gravity seals having increased, and they were not allowed to use their aura or semblance.

Yang glanced at the group of eight Naruto's, she couldn't who was real, if any. Still, she felt safe enough, even if they were all clones, she knew how hard they could hit, and knew they, in turn, could take what they dished out.

Blake kept her eyes focused forward, cutting anything that happened to be in her way. On the outside, she looked calm, focused. Nothing could disturb her. In her mind, however, she was running through thousands of ways to make her own clones better. Seeing Naruto's, so strong and versatile, made her jealous. Clearing her mind of those thoughts, she endeavored to ask Naruto to help her with them.

Weiss panted hard, sweat plastered to her face. He stomach clenched as she felt like she was going to vomit. It stung her pride, seeing as, physically, she was the weakest of her team. She had known she was not the strongest, it would be foolish to compare herself to the likes of Yang. But she had assumed she was around Blake's level, and that Ruby was beneath them both. Now that she thought about it, however, she realized the small girl's scythe could not be light, and the girl was always running. Dropping her head slightly, she resolved to ask Naruto to help her get stronger still.

Ruby ran, measured breaths in and out, her heart beat at a steady, even pace. She was used to this, she had run without her semblance before, that was how she trained before coming to Beacon. _That being said_ she thought _I've never run thus far without a break… Maybe I should get the team to train more… of course, that would cut into our sleeping hours._ She shook her head, _that won't do… Maybe if we get some free time I can do it. I'm pretty sure Weiss would be good for it. She likes to improve herself. But Blake likes to read in any free time we get… Yang's the one I'm most worried about… She would definitely rather be out partying than training…_

"Okay! Stop!" One the lead Naruto stated. "We've gone two miles at a run! You did good enough, but you will improve! Now, here we will be doing team combat. I've mostly been training you one on one, from now on, we will spend at least six hours a week doing team combat. You will fight as a full team, half team, and partial team. That means you will learn to fight together, all four of you, then I will train you to in case one of you is unable to fight and there are only three of you, lastly, I will train you to fight in pairs. Any questions?"

"No Professor!" Ruby said, followed by the other girls.

"Then let's get started!"

Line Break

Naruto sat cross-legged, in deep concentration. He had sped away as soon as he had a chance, arriving atop a hill, he had dropped into his meditation. He was confused. He knew he cared for Glynda, he knew he cared for, more than just a friend. But he didn't know how he cared for her, a sibling? A mother? Or, what was bothering him… A lover?

The blond male shook his head as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He groaned, how he missed Kurama. The old fox always had advice for him, sure sometimes it wasn't the best advice, but it was advice nonetheless.

Sighing, he hung his head, before a memory surfaced.

 _"I don't know what to do…" Naruto muttered, glaring at the watery floor._ _ **"Oh quit whining!"** The massive fox beast snarled. **"Just make a decision and go with it! It doesn't matter if you make a wrong choice! You're going to fuck up here and there! But making a mistake is far better than sitting back and doing nothing! Now make your fucking decision and go damn it!"**_

Naruto smiled at the memory, sure it may not have said for his current situation, but, to him, it was no less wrong. "Yeah… I gotta stop whining and make a decision." He muttered.

Line Break

Jaune paced back and forth, his team was sitting on their beds, he glanced between them and the woman standing against the wall, near the door. The smirk on her face told him that she was enjoying his suffering.

Finally, he spoke. "What do you mean you're going to train me? I don't have hardly any time left in the day!"

Her grin turned evil. "Well… I guess you'll just have to get used to pulling all-nighters."

"B-but Then I-"

"I'm joking kid, I just enjoy seeing you squirm. When Foxy deems you ready, I'll begin tutoring you. He should let up on your training, so you'll have time then."

"Um… Who's Foxy?" Nora asked.

"That would be Naruto." The woman replied. "He called me to see if I wanted a job. After he explained, loosely, what it entailed, I agreed to come in."

"So…" Pyrrha said slowly. "Why exactly are you?"

"I am Samantha Woods." She replied. "I am, more or less employed by Naruto to hack anything and everything. I give him a rough, weekly update, and a detailed monthly report. Now, outside of that, I am going to be tutoring Jaune, and teaching him all the ins and outs of hacking. Though from what I hear, he is a prodigy, he lacks experience. My job will be to get him that experience."

"Seriously?" Jaune asked. "What about my training? But I wanted to be a hero like my father and his fathers before him!"

Sam deadpanned. "You're an idiot. While it would be possible to get you to an advanced level, you'd be gray before then. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather were training since they could walk. You. Would need decades to catch up with them. That, and your record so far, as being lazy and unmotivated, you would likely never reach that level, to do so, you would need determination and dedication that you have yet to show. You can only be pushed so far. Your teachers can only make you strong, not great."

Jaune glared at the floor, an angry look on his face. "Did you have to be so blunt?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's the one who wanted to come to the big boy school." She replied. "Besides, his enemies won't be any less harsh when they kill him for doing something stupid. Heroes don't just happen, they are made, forged through their hard work, determination, persistence, and willingness to suffer for a cause."

Pyrrha sighed dropping her head, knowing the woman wasn't wrong.

Ren spoke up next. "If you're not going to tutoring Jaune until after Naruto has deemed him fit enough, why come now?"

"To meet him and his team, see what I'm going to need and if he's hopeless or not." She replied.

"Hopeless?" Jaune asked painfully.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to waste my time on someone who doesn't want to learn. If someone does not want to learn, then no amount of teaching will make them learn." Jaune nodded stiffly. "So… are you willing to learn?"

Story end

So that's the next chapter. Now I did write this before I read any reviews. As I said at the top, I know the last chapter sucked. I hope this one is better.

Bankai777: Yes eventually.

Adislt: Yes that is Sam's role. As to why he didn't just say semblance? I guess I didn't think about it.

Snipern0sniping: Yeah I never made that clear. A mistake on my part. Don't know if it's canon or not, but I'm making Cardin have siblings. I really should have put that in. Sorry.

To the unnamed guest: Yes, more of that will be revealed later on.


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, all rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

ij0nk: No. I wrote it in there, that Naruto did his best NOT to feel the emotions of those close to him, feeling a trespass against them. He did not know she loved him until that night. And if as soon as he felt her emotions he 'accepted' her feelings, that would be, well stupid. That would be like me trying to love every girl who said they loved me, not that there have been many, but the point still stands. It would be far more cruel of him to pretend he loved her than actually making sure he does.

To the unnamed guest: She will get better clones, not as good as shadow clones, but better than an immobile statue. And the only reason I'll say this next bit is because, to me, the NarutoxGlynda part is most important. But I'm thinking of giving her something similar to Sun's clones, but they won't shatter on their first attack.

 _Thinking/Dreams/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

Glynda looked up as she saw Naruto approaching her, she raised an eyebrow, folding her hands in front of her. "Naruto." She said in greeting.

He nodded his head. "Hello, Glynda."

"You've been avoiding me." She replied, less than pleased with the way he had acted the day before.

"I've had a lot on my mind. I went to clear my head, so I could think properly." He explained.

"Mmm? And what is it you were thinking about?" she asked, leaning forward.

He chuckled rubbing his head. "Well, about how I felt."

"Oh? And how is it you do feel?" Glynda asked, her voice lowering slightly.

"I'm… still not positive. But, I do know I care for you, far more than just a friend, so would you be willing to give it a shot?" He rested his hands on the desk.

"A shot?" She asked, sitting straighter. "What do you mean?"

"A date, this weekend, that is if you're free."

She pursed her lips, trying to look like she was considering his offer, mainly to mask her giddiness, however, she could only hold the face for a few short moments, before a smile broke through her lips. "What time?"

"How's noon on Saturday sound?"

"Perfect." She replied, barely containing her excitement.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'll meet you at docks then."

She nodded excitedly. "Great!"

"Well… I should get back to class. See you then."

Glynda watched him go as she shook with excitement. Once the door closed she spun her chair around, letting loose a bright giggle.

After the ecstatic woman had calmed down sufficiently, she hopped up, making a mental list of what she needed to do in preparation.

Line Break

Naruto sat at his desk, watching as his class worked away. He hadn't really had a great need to come to attend his class, he had clones after all. But he did want plenty of time to plan his date, he had a rough plan, but he wanted to have a few contingencies in place, in case she didn't like something, not that he was terribly worried about that, he had known her for a quite a while, so he felt he knew her likes and dislikes relatively well.

He was pulled from his thoughts by one of his students.

"Professor Uzumaki, will you help me with this?"

Naruto stood and made his way to the young woman's seat. "What is it?" He asked, looking over her work.

"This question here." she said, pointing.

Naruto looked over the question, before raising an eyebrow. "So, what is that you don't understand about the question?"

"U-um, it asks what the reaction is when you combine Yellow Top and Grimm Vine, then you combine Sacuris Root and Flog Horn. Is that asking the reaction of two different combinations, or the reaction of the two put together?"

Naruto nodded. "It's the two put-together."

"I see, thank you, Mr. Uzumaki."

"You're welcome." He replied before making his way back to his desk.

He idly settled into his work, grading papers from the past few days, and answering any questions his students had, for the most part, been able to handle themselves. Their only real questions were when the wording on the official worksheets was twisted to make it confusing.

He scoffed in his mind, he hated the test and worksheets that were issued by the council of Vale. At best they were subpar, and the only thing that actually made the students think, was when they came across a confusing line. Still, he had to give them the minimum at the very least.

"Professor?" He heard a student call, looking up, he saw it was a young blue-haired faunas girl.

"Yes, Rachel?" He asked.

"I'm, um, finished."

"Very well, you may go, or continue studying if you wish."

She smiled, thanking him, she left the room, dropping her paper off on his desk on the way out.

Rachel Hardwing, a bird faunas, was one of the brightest third years, always finished early and had great grades. Despite being called Bird Brain for her tendency to get lost in a book, she was a well-respected student. Along with her near record-shattering grades, she was rated as above average in combat. Maybe not as good as some of her peers, but her quick thinking and all around genius leveled the playing field.

Naruto chuckled, she was a lot like Shikamaru in that aspect, though, maybe not quite as smart as him. His thoughts slowly returning to his work, the blond idly waited for the end of class.

Line Break

"Alright!" Naruto spoke loudly. "Today we're starting with team drills!" He settled into a low stance. "I want you all to attack me."

The four girls nodded, looking to each other, hoping for some guidance, Ruby shrugged. "Bumblebee and snow flower."

"Sounds good." Weiss said.

Naruto stood still while he waited, though, he didn't have to wait much longer. Yang and Blake attacked together, one coming from each side, doing their best to not hit each other, which they succeeded at.

 _Clumsy…_ Naruto thought as he dodged the two attacks. _Though that's the purpose of this, to make them better._

Following their attack, Ruby fired a round at him, kneeling while using the blade of her scythe as a stand.

Yang and Blake attacked immediately after, while Weiss created Glyphs according to Ruby's orders

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Ruby hesitated in her next shot, obviously scared she would hit her teammates. She would grow out of it and learn to trust herself as time went on, he was sure, but for now, that would be a problem.

Naruto leaped and twisted as Blake and Yang struck again. The black-haired woman's blade cutting through the air right below him, while he caught Yang's wrist, using his momentum to throw her at Blake.

The Duo tumbled away as Ruby took a few more shots, these covered in ice. Naruto dodged them without much effort. Raising an eyebrow at the 'splatter' of ice that was created on the wall.

"Something, dare I say it, Ruby thought up." Weiss stated.

Naruto chuckled impressed with their creativity. Settling back into his stance, Naruto said, eager to see what else they had come up with. "Well come on."

Ruby nodded. "Black Ice!" Hearing their key, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all attacked, Naruto seeing this, leaped away, since Blake and Yang were coming from the same direction, it was easy for the blond to force all three to charge together.

Ruby seeing this, bit her lip, before barking out her next order while preparing herself. "Halt! Circle around

The three charging women slid to a stop and dove off in different directions. Ruby shot off in a burst of Rose petals, appearing directly before Naruto, she swung her scythe in an upwards arc, Naruto dashed back, only for Ruby to squeeze the trigger as the barrel aligned with his chest. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he dodged the bullet. He was honestly surprised she had thought of that, it would have worked on almost anyone else.

Ruby leaped back, using the recoil of her shot to help her. She knew there was no way that she could do anything alone. Of course, she was also confident that even together, they could not touch him.

She landed, seeing Weiss across from her, behind Naruto, Yang to her left and Blake to her right. "Ladybug! Freezer burn!" Ruby cried out.

The red and black themed girls launched themselves into a series of quick attacks and slashes, all which Naruto dodged effortlessly.

"Withdraw!" Ruby and Blake leaped back, just as Weiss covered the floor in Ice, and Yang came crashing down, turning it into a mist.

"Team fire!" Ruby called and the girls dashed to her, once the four stood together, they unleashed a hail of bullets, and in Weiss's case, Ice, into the mist. The girls slowed their firing as they heard the disheartening sounds of metal striking metal. "He's deflecting them…" Ruby muttered.

"He can operate in the mist?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he is a god," Blake stated.

"Right…" The white-themed girl muttered.

They watched as the mist cleared, to see Naruto standing fine. "Impressive." He stated. "You girls have come up with a lot, continue to do so. Now, let's keep going."

Line Break

Team Ruby sank down onto the floor of team JNPR's room, each breathing out a sigh of relief as the massaged their sore muscles.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow as she glanced up from her comic book. "You girls look beat." She stated.

Ruby groaned, falling forward. "Naruto's been pushing us harder."

"Even though he says we've improved leaps and bounds." Blake grumbled. "He wants us to do more."

Weiss nodded, fiddling with a stain on her dress. "I don't know why he's not satisfied yet… I know I'm much stronger than I was when I got here… though I still have a long way to go." She added as an afterthought.

"There's always room to improve." Pyrrha stated.

Yang groaned, dropping her face onto her palm. "I can't wait for our break. I'll finally be able to relax."

Ruby snorted. "By relax, you mean go party."

Yang flipped her off in reply.

Nora sat up from where she lay. "Glynda seemed to be in a really good mood today."

"Yes." Ren said. "She kept on giggling… It was honestly a little creepy."

Pyrrha hummed in thought. "I didn't find it creepy… but it was odd. She was definitely happy."

Nora nodded. "Very happy! She gave me cake!"

"She asked us to try it. She wanted our opinion on it."

"Cake?" Weiss asked. "Did she make it?"

"I think so."

Blake glanced up from her book she pulled from… somewhere. "I used to bake a lot when I wasn't reading."

"Could you make cookies?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

Seeing Yang's wide eyes, while she subtly shook her head 'no', she almost responded with a negative, however, she made the mistake of looking at the youngest member of the team, and her very large, pouty eyes. "... Yes…"

Ruby gave a squeal of delight. "You HAVE to make some!"

Blake swallowed, tearing her eyes from the now ravenous beast, glancing up at Pyrrha. "Anyways, I was going to say I might be able to give her a few pointers if she's interested. Not that I'm a great cook or anything."

Pyrrha smiled. "I'll tell her, she may be interested." The red her glanced Ruby. "And you may want to do something about that… she's drooling."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Yang said, watching Ruby with amusement.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "We have Nora."

"Yeah!" Said girl cried.

"Right…" Yang muttered.

Weiss huffed as she idly made a glyph, that knocked Ruby over. "Grow up already." She muttered.

Ruby pushed herself up, crocodile tears falling from her eyes. "So mean…" She whimpered, causing a laugh to break from the occupants of the room.

Meanwhile

Jayne panted as sweat poured from his body, he ran, pulling a large seventy five pound weight behind him, while bolts of lightning struck at his feet.

Line break

 _Naruto stood in a thick forest, the trees larger than any other he had ever seen, the branches were thicker than he was tall._ _The Blond panted as he glared at his for, a massive wolf, easily the size of a common horse._ _The beast growled as it stalked towards him. Naruto's muscles tensed, and it lunged, its jaws, large enough to crush him, snapped shut where he had stood not a moment earlier._ _Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto crouched on the underside of a branch as the wolf glared up at him. He was mildly surprised when it leaped, landing upside down, and stuck._ _He had known some animals in the forest of death could chakra to some extent, but he hadn't expected to run into any. Though that would explain why the massive wolf was in the trees in the first place._ _It lunged again, and Naruto dodged again, this time, throwing a handful of kunai at the beast._ _It snarled as the three blades sunk deep into its flesh. Now furious at its prey, which had dared harm it, it attacked, no longer playing games. The beast's jaws snapped shut, letting out a growl, seeing the blond narrowly escape._ _Naruto landed, only to leap away again as the giant wolf's paw slammed down on his previous position._ _He knew he had to gain the advantage, but being restricted to using only physical attacks, his options were very limited. And the longer the wolf controlled the fight, the more likely he was to die. Growling as he dodged another attack, only to flip as the wolf swung a powerful paw at him, he hurled three more kunai, these with much more force._ _The blond landed as the knives struck the wolf, this time, sinking halfway down the hilt. The massive creature let out a pained yelp, instinctively leaping back. Naruto dashed forward, stabbing a kunai into the wolf, before flipping away, and launching it into the beast's neck._ _Snarling, the wolf made one last attempt at killing the boy, Naruto acted as if he were to jump, but instead ducked under when the wolf went to intercept him. He launched himself at the exposed throat of the wolf, bringing his kunai cleanly through the beast._ _The wolf landed beyond the blond, stumbling for a few seconds before it collapsed._ _Naruto let out a slow breath, checking the area around him for any threats. He only found one, who was walking towards him._ _"I almost thought you wouldn't make it." Anko stated._ _The preteen boy rolled his eyes. "I learned from the best, Anko sensei."_ _She smiled, fake tears streaming from her eyes. "I knew you loved me!"_

Naruto's eyes opened slowly. His nightmares had almost completely stopped, but that didn't mean normal dreams were any less vivid. Sitting up, he looked around his room, he let himself fall back into his bed, it was still four hours before he had to start getting ready. Closing his eyes he let himself fall back into sleep. He could understand why Kurama napped so much. As long as he had pleasant dreams or even no dreams, sleeping was awesome.

Line Break

"What a wonderful day to teach students today, wouldn't you agree Naruto?" Peter greeted the godly professor.

Naruto chuckled, humoring him. "Yes, it is. The sun is bright today, and the wind is cool. How are you this fine morning?"

"Wonderful, simply wonderful!"

"Good Morning Professor Port." Bartholomew said, speeding over to the two men. "And you as well, Professor Uzumaki."

"You know you don't have to address me so formally." Naruto said to the green haired man.

"Ah, true, but if I aim to encourage respect among our students, I must practice it as well!"

"Hm… I suppose so…" Naruto muttered, then deciding to tease him a bit, added. "Then perhaps it would be wise to show a bit of constraint?" He motioned to the mug which the coffee addicted man had been sipping from since he got up.

"This blend improves focus and learning speed." The man defended easily, before taking another sip.

Naruto and Peter laughed at his response, having heard the same reply several times before. The three men made their way to the teacher's tables, after getting trays of food.

After sitting, talking and idly eating for a while, the three noticed another group of teachers entering. The teachers being Tammy Peach, a short, slender pink haired woman, Ryan Glade, a tall, well-muscled woman with silver hair, Taylor Teak, a deeply tanned woman of average height, and Glynda Goodwitch, the four talking passionately about some subject.

"I wonder what has them in a whirl?" Barty inquired softly.

"Who knows…" Peter muttered.

As the girls neared, they quieted to whispers and giggles. Soon each sat at the table, Glynda sitting beside Naruto, Peter being on his other side, and Barty across from the two.

"Good morning ladies." Peter spoke politely, while Naruto greeted Glynda in a much softer tone, something only Doctor Oobleck caught, but stayed silent on.

Bartholomew then asked. "Taylor, I was curious if you would be interested in a joint class, as your teachings are more into actual exploration, I thought perhaps the students could gain from exploring and helping excavate old ruins."

The woman snorted. "That's just a poor excuse for you to fanboy over old artifacts, but it does hold merit. We should ask Ozpin on the matter. Where were you thinking of?"

Quickly pulling out a map he carried on him at all times, Oobleck outlined several locations he thought would be safe enough for the students, yet held enough artifacts from the past to justify the large force of students.

Naruto and Glynda watched the historian, and closet historian, descend into very childlike, excited talk.

Shaking his head, Naruto laughed to himself. The two had been friends for a very long time, holding a sibling-like relationship. Glancing at Glynda he spoke again, only loud enough for her to hear. "Sometimes I wonder why Taylor didn't just become Barny's assistant."

Glynda snorted in laughter. "She'd go stir crazy if she did that." She whispered in reply. "Though you definitely love to be outside far more than she does." Pursing her lips she then suggested. "Perhaps we should consider a joint class, to teach students of combat outside of sanctioned locations."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "That would definitely be beneficial. It's not something we've done a lot of. I've been more focusing on teaching more basic survival methods and knowledge."

"I know." She replied. "I also think we should try to do it at least twice a month, to keep their skills and awareness about them. By the time they graduate, many will be in the highs rank I imagine."

"Probably so…" Naruto muttered. "I can definitely see why Ozpin has you as his second in command."

"Oh, and why that?" She asked, taking the opportunity to tease him, pushing her chest out, which she had been careful to show a little more when she dressed, in hopes of drawing Naruto's eye. She was very pleased that the blond had noticed, and was doing his best to not stare too much. Always a little daring she pushed it further by stretching and arching her back while lifting her hands. She knew this could, and probably would, draw the eyes of more than just Naruto, however, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Dropping her arms, she sent Naruto a sultry smirk. Seeing the powerful being struggle to hide his arousal at her body was becoming something she enjoyed, as well as the thought of what he would do when he finally touched her, the thought made her shiver in anticipation.

Story end

Hey guys, possibly girls, since I don't really know your genders, I'll call you all guys, because, well for me, at least where I live, generally means both genders, or is at least understood that way.

Anyway, I want to tell you all about something, which may, or may not interest you. Basically, I want to start another fanfiction story. Now, before anyone thinks I'm abandoning this story. I'm not. I aim to keep this story my 'main story', at least until it's finished. I will do my best to upload a chapter every week, while the other will be kind of random.

Now, the story I want to start is another crossover. More specifically, a Star Wars and Halo crossover. I aim to make this one, very different than The Greater Sin, or TGS as I label in my folders cause I'm lazy. Anyways, I'm only really doing this because, in my mind, this crossover would be fucking awesome. I will try writing it differently than I am TGS, probably more first person.

But, you may be wondering what brought this about? Well, because I am a fan-ish, of Star wars and halo. I don't know a lot about their lore and history outside of films and movies. Anyhow, recently in my free time I've been watching both Halo and Star Wars videos on Youtube and decided to check out Star Wars fanfiction.

I didn't really look around much, because, to be honest, I enjoy writing more, the majority of the time I read fanfictions, is lemons. Yeah, gross or whatever. I'm a healthy-ish young male, bite me. But anyhow, I decided to check out what crossovers there were, I was actually hoping for a Naruto and Star Wars crossover, but then I saw Halo in the list.

After I spotted the title, it was like explosions of possibilities went off in my head. And I knew I had to write something. That happens a lot actually, but anyway, so I plan to start a Halo and Star Wars crossover. I don't know if anyone will like it, but then again, I never thought people would like The Greater Sin either. Anyway, this new fanfiction, I will do my best to make epic.


	14. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, all rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

 _Thinking/Dreams/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

 _Naruto gave a low growl, Glynda stood before him pressed to a wall, lowering his head she shivered as his hot breath washed over her neck. His hands, fingers tipped with claws, ran up and down her sides. His knee pressed between her own, grinding into her heat._

 _She felt his fingers squeeze her hips as his hands settled, she groaned as he pulled her against his leg, her breath was coming quicker as she tried to buck against him._

 _His grip tightened. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough he was in control. She belonged to him, and he was making sure she knew it. She gasped, feeling her face heat up as his teeth brushed against her neck, the sharp canines threatening to break through her skin. She loved this part of him, so careful, so possessive, she whimpered softly as she felt a hand slip from her waist, into her skirt._

 _ **"You're a naughty girl."** He growled, his voice heavy and rumbling. **"Teasing me in front of others."** He nipped at her neck, then her ear. **"You need to be punished."** She almost cried out when his fingers entered her._

 _Glynda panted as he carefully manipulated her body, his chakra swirling around his fingers, lightly shocking her here and there. Sooner than she would have liked, she found herself nearing her peak, only for him to pull away. "W-why?" She gasped, looking up at him, her face flushed._

 _ **"Why what?"** He asked._

 _"Why didn't you let me finish?"_

 _ **"It's your punishment."** He replied, attacking her insides again. **"You're going to have to beg if you want it…"**_

 _Glynda panted heavily as she neared her end again, only for him to pull away at the last second, leaving her groaning as her hips bucked in the air._

 _He let her cool off a bit before his next assault. Again he stopped just short of her completion._

 _When he started again, she begged. "Please, let me… I need it… Please let me… I-I'm cu-"_

 _He stopped and growled. **"Not yet."**_

 _Her face heated more as she heard him unzip his pants, and pull her undergarments to the side. Guiding his hardened member to her sensitive sex, he thrust forward-_

Glynda was pulled from her fantasy as someone knocked on her door. She quickly tidied herself, reminding herself that murdering someone if they interrupted your activities was still murder and thus a crime.

"Enter." She stated, she couldn't help but blush as a rabbit-eared girl stepped into her office. The girl immediately blushed as well, being able to smell the arousal in the air.

"U-Um… Professor Port asked me to bring you these." She said, holding out a stack of papers.

"Hmm… Thank you." Glynda spoke, using her semblance to take the papers. "Is that all?"

"Y-yes…"

"You may go." As soon as the door shut, The blond let out a low groan. She wasn't supposed to get monthly reports for another week. She could understand port forgetting and sending them early. "Why did it have to be today…?" She groaned.

Line Break

Naruto stood in his class going over, and explaining the different fungi of the Vale region. How to tell them apart, from each other, and their poisonous counterparts, as well as what they were used for.

His students sat obediently, listening to everything he said… at least most of them did.

Sighing Naruto set his book onto his desk. "Mr. Winchester, you do understand that to gain your huntsman licenses, you must first pass this class, do you not?"

The dark-haired student sent him a glare before flipping him the bird.

Naruto's eye twitched. "It appeared that you do not believe me…" He muttered. "Mr. Winchester, can you tell me the difference between the Falmouth mushroom and the Gorgeth?"

The boy snorted, refusing to answer.

"Mr. Arc? Do you know the answer?"

Jaune looked up from his book. "Um… The Falmouth had a toxin that can be used as a reliever in small doses… And Gorgeth causes extreme diarrhea…?"

"That's correct." Naruto said with a nod, before looking back to Cardin. "You see, Mr. Winchester, you've become the weakest link in this school." That got the young man's attention. For someone who focused on being the strongest, it was a terrible insult to his shallow pride.

"I'm weak?!" He snarled. "I haven't ever seen you do anything other than stand around and talk!"

"Actually…" Ruby said. "Professor Uzumaki is one of the few hunters ever given the rank SS, and is considered strong enough take out entire armies alone. He's known as one of the strongest hunters to ever exist."

Carson glared at the small girl, who met his eyes with her own, cute, but still angry glare. "I never asked you, cheater." He growled.

Ruby's eyes grew more fierce at being called a cheater. However, before she could retort, Naruto interrupted. "That's enough Mr. Winchester, Ms. Rose. Though I do thank you for coming to my defense, it was not needed. I had hoped that by stepping on Mr. Winchesters pride, he may make something of himself, instead of becoming a failure, like the rest of his family."

That infuriated the boy, who stood loudly. "My family are not failures!" He snarled.

"I've seen their careers, Cardin." Naruto said. "They've gotten to where they are by ill means, cowardice and backstabbing. Unless you change something, Mr. Winchester, you will follow in their footsteps, and become more a problem for humanity as a whole, than a help."

Cardin was trembling in anger. "My family are not cowards!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Tell me one time they have taken a risk outside of personal benefit?" Crossing his arms, Naruto sighed. "They have never, the Winchester family, along with others have done nothing but spread hatred and pain for the past century. A few of these families do have members who are trying to do the opposite, however, that is very difficult when the entire family is against them. The reason this is a problem is that the feelings that these families spread, make the Grimm stronger. Which is why it's very important, Cardin, for you to stop correct your ways. But first, you must realize and accept your, and your families flaws."

The arrogant man snarled, before storming towards the door. "Your life will be over when my family hears what you're saying."

Sighing Naruto spoke clearly. "Ironwood has already tried to ruin my life, if the general of the atlastanian army can't touch me, what makes you think yours can?"

Cardin froze in his tracks. James Ironwood was not a man someone messed with. If what he said was true, then there truly was nothing his family could do to the man. _But it can't be true… It's not possible._ Deciding that the blond was lying, he gripped the door handle. "I guess I'll have to prove how much of a fake you are." Cardin said.

Shaking his head, Naruto said one last thing before the angry brunette left. "Your path only leads to death and despair." Naruto let out a weary sigh, before looking up at his class. "Sorry about that. We will continue this lesson tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Naruto sighed as he watched the students file out, muttering amongst themselves. He inwardly groaned. _Did I handle that wrong?_ He asked himself. _I probably should have done it differently… But I don't know how… I'll have to keep trying to get through to him, I don't know how well that will work though…_

Leaning back Naruto grunted. "I need to talk to Ozpin… He's much better at dealing with people than I am…"

Line Break

Ruby lead her team as they ran through the obstacle course, her breath coming in steady, even puffs. She maneuvered around pillars, steam spouts, and traps, over hurdles and under beams and bars.

Ruby and her team slowed their run to a stop, having reached the end. They sank down to the ground, sighing in relief.

Hearing clapping, the four looked up, to see Naruto. "You girls have beat your record." He said. "Truly impressive, considering how much weight you're carrying."

"Speaking of which…" Weiss asked. "How much are we carrying?"

"Well…" Naruto said. "Your seals are turned up to three hundred percent. So you're carrying your weight, plus it again three times."

"That's… ridiculous…" Weiss muttered.

"So, Weiss, you're carrying about three hundred and forty-five pounds, Ruby, you're carrying three hundred and thirty pounds, Blake, you're carrying three hundred and eighty-five pounds, and Yang, you're carrying four hundred and five pounds. That's not including your body weight."

"Why is mine so much more?" Yang whined.

"Because you weigh more." Naruto replied bluntly.

Yang hung her head and began drawing circles on the ground, muttering that she wasn't fat.

"Professor Uzumaki never said you were." Weiss growled. "It's just that you have more mass than us." She stated, glaring at the blond woman's breasts.

Seeing her gaze, Yang cheered up, grinning triumphantly. "You wish you had my body."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "And be a clumsy bimbo. No thanks."

The blond fell back clutching her heart. "Oh, how your words wound me!" She cried out dramatically.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, you've had enough of a break. Come on, time for team training."

"Yay!" Ruby cried.

Line Break

Jaune grunted as he lifted the weighted bar, he could feel sweat running down his brow, and he knew his blond hair was plastered to his head. His arms shook as he strained against the weight.

The young blond was more than glad when the weight was lifted and set on the hooks. "You did good." Pyrrha said kindly.

"Thanks…" He groaned. She was still far stronger than him, but with the training Glynda and Naruto had been giving him, he could see his progress.

"There's no time to rest Jaune." Glynda spoke sternly. "You still have laps to run, and sparing lessons."

He felt tears prick at his eyes. As thankful as he was for the training, did not mean he liked it. In fact, he hated it. It often pushed him to, and beyond his limits, especially Naruto's training. He pitted team RWBY, he could only imagine what the professor put them through.

That being said, he could see the results, _hell, everyone in the school could. The four girl team have become monsters over the past four months._ Jaune thought to himself as he made his way to the track. _They went from being the best of our year got being in a league of their own…_ He could still feel the pain if a hit he took in a match against Weiss. Never would he have imagined the petite woman could strike hard enough to lift him off his feet.

"Come on Jaune." Pyrrha said, reminding the Blond he needed to push himself.

He nodded, thanking her, and forced himself onward.

Line Break

Later that night, Naruto stood over his bed, glaring at the clothes he had laid out. He wasn't going to go anywhere too expensive, but he still wanted to look nice.

Eventually, he settled on a black tuxedo, with polished orange cufflinks, and an orange tie.

"Okay…" He muttered. "I'll get these dry cleaned tomorrow… pick them up in the evening…"

Naruto carefully put away his clothes, after setting aside his chosen garments, and slipped into bed, his heart racing in anticipation, and growing excitement.

The night passed slowly for the blond, sleep escaped him as he was far too excited.

After a restless night, Naruto left early in the morning to drop off his clothes for cleaning before returning to Beacon.

Once he returned, he prepared for his lessons. After he had everything ready, he waited, grading papers to pass time.

Line Break

Ruby ran through the halls in a panic, rose petals trailing behind her. She arrived at her team's dorm and burst inside. Dashing through the room, she dug through her and her sister's articles. She quickly found what she was looking for, grabbing the set of books she and her sister had forgot, Ruby dashed out, slamming the door as she went.

The red and black themed girl arrived at Professor Port's door just as her team reached it.

Blake let out a low whistle. "Damn that was fast…" She muttered.

Yang nodded. "You've gotten faster sis."

Blushing Ruby shuffled her feet as she replied. "It's thanks to professor Naruto that I have…"

"Yes." Weiss agreed. "He's made us all stronger. Stronger than I thought was possible for four months."

"That's thanks to his over the top methods." Blake agreed. "But, we need to get inside, we'll be late in a few seconds."

The girls laughed among themselves, agreeing as they headed into the classroom, where they saw Peter Port heading to the front of the class, getting ready to begin his daily lecture.

Line Break

Naruto watched silently as the third years spared, they were different than they were at the beginning of the year. Before, they had been cautious, careful with each other. He had worked that out if them. Now they knew each other's limits, and they pushed those limits, constantly driving themselves to be better while having a bond, grown from hard work, trials that they had to work together to overcome. They had become a true force, brothers and sisters fighting for the same cause.

That wasn't to mean there weren't rivalries, there were many. However, when they put their weapons away, they did so with their rivalries. They understood they could not let such small things come between them.

He could say he was proud of them, they changed from a group of teams who could, grudgingly, work together, to a company, glad to help each other, not concerned with names or races. They shared a common goal, one which was held above any differences they had had.

This was his goal for all of Remnant, his hope for the future. He was not foolish enough to think there would ever be true peace, but he would do his best to get it as close as possible.

Naruto was pulled from his inner musings as he saw one of his students approaching him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Team GRGR spotted a group of Grimm and set out to intercept it. They asked me to inform you."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you. How big was it? And type?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"They couldn't tell the exact size, but they saw Beowulf and Ursa types."

"Send two team for back up, they may not know what they're up against."

The student nodded, understanding. Better to send extra and they be unneeded than take a possible risk.

The student spun around and went to carry out his orders. _Thirteen Beowulfs and five Ursa. Three teams are probably overkill… Then again, that is quite a large group to be this close to the school…_ He frowned slightly. _They're getting braver…_

Hearing the gunshots signaling the engagement, he kept his senses on edge in case he needed to jump in to help. That, however, faded as he felt the students take out the group quickly. To be sure they were safe, he focused on his senses, feeling around for several miles, making sure there were no major threats around.

After he felt satisfied he allowed his senses to pull back to their standard, still massive, range.

Soon he saw the three teams returning and made a mental note to reward them later.

Line Break

Glynda walked through the halls at a quick pace, her face set in a glare, she stepped into her office where she saw three people she had hoped to never see again. "What do you want Winchester?" She asked the gaudily dressed man.

"I hear one of your teachers are slandering our good name."

She raised an eyebrow before her eyes fell on the fourth member. "Ah… you must be talking about Mr. Uzumaki. Your son is, in his words, A failure, and often refuses to cooperate. In fact, I've had similar complaints from the other teachers. Honestly, we've been thinking about dropping him. At the rate he's going, he will never pass our first year. Of course, Mr. Uzumaki usually has an unorthodox method of teaching, however, strange as his methods may be, they garner results. Your son, however, seems to this k his name gives him a pass, when it, in fact, does not." The man looked shocked at Glynda, not expecting such a harsh reply. "Now, I am a very busy woman. So please, the exit is three floors down and to the north."

The blond woman turned, marching out of her office, leaving the wealthy family in shock.

Line Break

Ozpin chuckled as he watched the Winchester family storm out of his school. The prideful family had not had much opposition, they took as a sign of their power when in reality, it was simply because they were not important enough for anyone to waste time on.

He knew it would not be the end of them, but he couldn't help anticipating their fall. While he was, and always would be a supporter of the four kingdoms, he could not deny that some families needed to be pulled down from their high horses. And he knew Naruto would be more than happy to have a hand in that.

The silver-haired man leaned back, taking a slow sip of his coffee, wondering how the future would play out. Closing his eyes he chuckled, thinking of how Salem would react to finding Naruto's power so far above her own.

Story end

ijonk: I guess we have different views on people. For me, I would find it incredibly rude, for someone to actively feel out my emotions. It's not something I could feel comfortable doing to a friend had I that ability.

Wolfpack980: Thanks.

Adislt: The bit about Jaune had no real purpose, other than the thought of it made me laugh when I thought about it. The flashback was meant to that night while Narutp slept. Sorry for the confusion.

Sorry for anyone who began reading this before I edited the different fonts. I forgot I hadn't done that before I uploaded, obviously. It should be good now.


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY all rights belong to their respective owners. I do not own any other works that may find their way in.

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

Naruto waited nervously, the twenty minutes until twelve seemed to be taking hours.

The blond closed his eyes, doing his best to calm himself, extending his senses, he let himself feel the world around him. He allowed himself to be immersed into the sensation.

It was an odd feeling, one that was hard for him to explain. Feeling the life of everyone, he enjoyed the feeling but hated it. Along with the small flames that were the people around him, he could feel his own, raging inferno, which only served to remind him, just how different he was from the people he was around. They would all grow, age, and die… He would stretch on.

At that thought, a deep pit of loneliness opened within him. He felt his heart clench, aching. As much as longed for love, to have someone who would stand at his side… He was afraid of it. He knew that it would make his own loneliness greater when they died.

Naruto shook his head, forcing the thoughts out. He couldn't let himself get discouraged, he knew that could take him down a very dark path.

As he cleared his head again, he felt a familiar presence approaching. Looking up, he saw Glynda walking towards him, her hair was flowing freely, not in her usual bun. She was without her signature cape, instead, wearing a dark purple dress, with the top covered in a tan jacket.

Naruto felt himself blush as the beauty walked up to him, it wasn't very common that he saw her like this, but as he looked her over, he realized something. _Damn I'm an idiot…_

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Just thinking." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Looping her arm through his, she walked with him up the rap of a large Airbus. Several of the students were surprised to see the two walk onto the bus with them. It wasn't long before the two teachers could hear whispers breaking out in small groups.

Glynda smiled as she watched the students interacting. She felt proud whenever she saw the students, they were, in a way, her children. She was always proud to see them outside of school. Who wouldn't be? After teaching them, doing her best to finish raising them, building them up where they needed, and tearing down what wasn't. She had done her best to mold her students into respectable, well-mannered adults, something that she hoped she had accomplished.

"U-um…" One of the many students spoke up. "Are you two together?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his eyes finding the young green haired girl who had spoken. "Jealous?" He asked and her face flushed red. Chuckling softly Naruto said. "I suppose we are. I am truly thankful to have someone like Glynda who cares for me as much as she does."

Glynda looked away, her face flushing lightly before she regained her composure. "Yes, we are on our first date together, though Professor Uzumaki has yet to tell me anything about our date."

Naruto grinned. "Well that would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?"

Rolling her eyes, Glynda relented, though the soft smile betrayed her irritated demeanor.

The Airbus lurched as it took off, not enough to really cause any problems, but enough that it was noticeable, even so, Glynda gripped Naruto tighter.

The blond Bijuu chuckled softly, slipping his arm from her, much to her disappointment, only to wrap it around her and pull her tight against himself.

The rest of the flight was spent chatting with each other, and the students.

Stepping off the large flying machine, Naruto again looped his arm with Glynda's and descended the ramps of the landing platform.

Naruto guided the blond woman through the streets of Vale, taking her through the older parts of the city, to see some of the more historical sights, something she, though not a historian, still enjoyed.

After walking around for an hour, Naruto and Glynda made their way to a restaurant he had picked out. The restaurant was inside an older, red brick building, three stories tall. The two were lead up to the top floor, where he'd had a table reserved.

Once they were sitting down, Glynda spoke up. "I wasn't expecting something like this."

Naruto chuckled softly. "I know you don't like places to fancy, but I wanted to treat you to something exceptional. This is a sort of, a hidden gem in Vale. Not many people know about it, well, percentage-wise."

Glynda tilted her head. "So how did you find out about it?"

"Several hundred clones." He laughed softly, before glancing up at the coming waiter.

"Here are your menus." The man said, setting two thin booklets on the table. "I will be back in a few minutes." He then placed a small basket of breadsticks on the table.

The aroma of the sticks wafted into the air. Glynda raised an eyebrow as the smell of garlic, basil, oregano, and other spices dominated the area. "They have an excellent selection of Mystral inspired foods." Naruto stated. "In fact, the owners are hunters from Mystral, and all of the staff are hunters, most retired."

"...Why have I never heard of this place?" Glynda asked.

"They don't really advertise, they don't want a lot of attention, too many reporters run away the customers. An odd logic I suppose, but it seems to work for them. That and they probably have enough saved up from their past occupation to last lifetimes."

Glynda nodded, looking around the room, which was the entire top floor. "It definitely smells heavenly."

"Here, try some of the bread, it's way better than it smells." Naruto said, sliding the basket towards her.

With a careful hand, she lifted a breadstick to her mouth. Biting into the well-seasoned piece she moaned in delight. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know bread could be this good!"

Naruto laughed, motioning to her menu. "Choose something to eat, everything here is very well prepared."

Her eyes scanned the booklet, nearly drooling at the selection of pasta, salads, soups, and pizazz.

Naruto felt an old joy fill his chest as he watched her look through the menu, seeing her happy sent once familiar feelings through his body. He felt a soft smile come over his face, he was truly enjoying her company, enjoying seeing her happy.

Glynda stopped her pondering, looking up at the blond man. "What is it?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." He shook his head. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so. Thank you for showing me this. Perhaps I can repay you in the future?"

Naruto shook his head. "No need, seeing you happy is payment enough."

Glynda felt her face burn red, she ducked her head, before clearing her throat, and regaining her composure. "W-well, thank you…"

Naruto glanced up at the waiter approaching them, with another basket of bread. "Have you decided on your order? Food? Drink?"

Naruto looked to Glynda who nodded, and Naruto motioned for her to go first. "Um, the chicken parmesan spaghetti, with a chicken salad side, and I'll take water to drink."

The waiter nodded, turning to Naruto. "I'll have a Shrimp Spaghetti, and a chicken salad side as well. And to drink I'll have water as well."

The waiter nodded. "I'll have your drinks shortly, your meals will be thirty to forty-five minutes." The man turned on his heal, heading away.

"Well, we have half an hour to kill." Naruto chuckled, lifting a breadstick. Taking a bite, and savoring it before speaking again. "Tell me about your time in Beacon."

She smiled, looking back in her memories, knowing he already knew a fair portion of her exploits, she dug for something he didn't know. Perhaps the time she used her semblance to spread smear paint over the school?

Line Break

After finishing their meal, Naruto and Glynda made their way to a large park in the city, once they were sitting on a bench near the center, Naruto reached out with his power, feeling the animals around them, becoming them to draw near.

Glynda's eyes widened as she saw several different animals coming from the wooded land, seven rabbits, nearly thirty birds, eight squirrels, and even a pair of foxes along with a small kit.

The Foxes dashed to Naruto, seeming to claim him nearly instantly.

Glynda cooed as the animals crowded around them, unconcerned of their natural rivalry. Glynda herself felt the pull, the serenity of the powerful entity before her. So unlike the maelstrom of malice she had felt those few times someone had truly angered him.

Naruto surprised her when he next spoke. "Thank you, Glynda, for helping to do this again…"

"What do you mean? How did I help you?" She asked.

"I couldn't do this for a while, my mind was in too much turmoil. Instead of moving on, I was burying myself in guilt. You helped me, no, pushed me out of that. Without you, I would have peace. So I want to take this chance to thank you, truly."

Feeling tears pricking at her eyes, she smiled, and leaned into him, pulling him into a heartfelt hug. "You've helped me far more than you can know Naruto."

Naruto laughed softly, stroking her hair. "I should be telling you that."

Glynda shook her head, before looking up at him. "You made me cry." She pouted, carefully wiping her eyes, doing her best to keep her makeup from being more damaged.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as his thumbs took the place of her hands, and brushed the tears from her face, then gently kissed each of her eyes. "Better?"

She nodded with a childish smile. "Thank you."

She was met with his own gleaming smile. "Anything to make you happy."

"Then… Perhaps… Another kiss? On my lips?"

"As the lady demands." He playfully replied, before placing his own lips gently against hers.

Naruto pulled away slowly, to see Glynda pout. "Another…" She muttered.

"Greedy girl…" Naruto whispered before giving her, her request, this time with more passion.

"Again…" Glynda whispered as they separated, her heart fluttering, making her feel like a foolish schoolgirl yet again.

Naruto gavel to her request far quicker this time, and surprised her with his tongue asking for entrance. She happily obliged, she put up a feeble resistance to him, however, she surrendered easily, and let his tongue dominate her mouth.

Glynda groaned as she was gently laid on the bench, as the animals around them scattered. She gripped wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him more fiercely, and drawing him farther into lust.

Glynda's hands made their way down Naruto's back, groping and squeezing every muscle she found, earing heavy groans from him.

His own hands were not idle either, massaging her sides and stomach, before eventually reaching her breasts.

Her breath quickened, feeling his chakra being swirled around his hands almost leisurely, passing through her, making her skin tingle in delight. Glynda groaned again, pushing for more, begging as much as she could without words.

She gasped as she felt lightning racing through her nerves, shuttering as he lightly shocked her.

His mouth pulled from hers as he kissed down to her ear, biting it gently. Glynda moaned at the feeling as his now charged hands made their way down to her stomach yet again.

She almost missed the feeling of his genjutsu being put in place, two which she was very familiar with, one to make them invisible, and another to make them unheard, outside of a certain point.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Naruto murmured

She bit her lip, before replying with a heavy kiss.

To her slight surprise, and pleasure, Naruto attacked greedily, he slowly worked his way down her body, his breath burned at her skin as he neared her feet, sending chills of pleasure through her body.

She almost sat up as she felt him gently pull off her boot, however, the careful, relaxing and pleasuring massage that began bade her stay.

Naruto slowly worked his way up her foot, over her ankle, and onto her calf, she groaned as she felt any knots give way beneath his hands. When he reached her knee, he moved to the other leg, gently pulling her boot off, he made began his massage anew, slowly working his hands.

Glynda gasped as she felt her dress be pushed up, and he began working up her thighs, his fingers carefully working the muscles under her skin allowed by gentle kisses and nibbles.

Nearing her center, Naruto pulled away, making her moan in disappointment, then pleasure as he started on her hands, slowly massaging his way up to her shoulders, neck, down her back, and around her stomach, she barely noticed the change in location, lost in her pleasure as she was, however, the comfort of Naruto's bed told her where they had arrived.

 **WARNING: LIME AHEAD! ANYWHO DO NOT WISH TO READ - SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD UNDERLINED INTERRUPTION!**

Glynda felt her dress be unzipped, and gently removed, leaving her in a lacy purple bra and panties.

"Anticipating this?" Naruto chuckled mostly to himself, before carefully unhooking her bra, freeing her large breasts, his hands went to work groping and massaging, not only them but the muscles under as well.

Glynda was panting by the time he moved down to her crotch, where he quickly rid her of her remaining undergarments. His hands yet again went to work, massaging around her pelvis, deftly avoiding her shaved nether lips, making her moan in need.

The buxom blond was soon panting, her breath coming out in harsh gasps. "Please…" She muttered. "Please, I need it…"

Naruto, obviously pleased with his work, allowed his fingers to dip into her sopping entrance. With the same skill he manipulated her exterior, he now used on her interior.

Glynda's moans increased in volume and frequency, only to rise again when she felt his lips begin typing with her nub. Running along the small protrusion, brushing around it, until he allowed his teeth to gently grip it, followed by his tongue toying with the trapped button.

"I-I'm close!" she gasped, making him redouble his efforts, her breaths came faster and faster, until she felt the pressure burst free. She gave a soft squeal as she came, gripping the blanket she lay on. Naruto continued through her orgasm as her thighs gripped his head, prolonging her pleasure while cleaning her streaming fluids.

Glynda sighed as she came down from her high, only to groan as he still hadn't stopped, instead, he now had his tongue deep within her depths, and chakra flowing into her, increasing her ready potent pleasure.

Glynda gasped as he began tracing shapes and letters into her depths, lightning gently shocking her body, making her moan louder. His hands groped her body, prodding her everywhere they could, looking for anywhere sensitive, and relentlessly attacking any place he found.

Glynda soon felt another knot building in the pit of her stomach, and though she was more sensitive, she could easily tell Naruto was deliberately taking his time, building her up slower, far slower. He carefully shifted where he was attacking, never staying in one position for too long, even extending his tongue to reach even deeper into her.

Glynda felt her body begin to tremble as minutes began to feel like hours, pleasurable torture coursing through her body, slowly, until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Please!" Glynda cried out. "Let me cum!"

In a show of mercy, he granted her wish, sending a pulse of chakra through her body, which triggered her release. Glynda felt herself come undone, built up so slowly, her fall was spectacular, her body shook and twitched, her breath turned ragged, her eyes rolled back momentarily, and she let out an unintelligible cry.

As she came to, she felt Naruto carefully shifting her in the bed, as he began draping the covers over her.

Sighing, she asked. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked innocently.

Her eyes narrowed before forced her protesting body to move. "You're not getting off that easy…" she muttered, rubbing her hand against the bulge in his pants as she slid to the floor on her knees. "I'm getting my reward…"

Surprising him with her forwardness, Glynda unbuttoned his pants and gripped his zipper with her teeth and pulled. As soon as his zipper was down, she pulled his pants and briefs down.

His now freed member snapped up, catching the bottom of her chin. Her eyes widened as she stared at the organ before her. Nearly eleven inches of muscle stared back.

She trembled slightly, before gathering her resolve and nuzzling against it, making the blond man groan. "I never would have guessed you were so large... She muttered, kissing him gently. She slowly licked her way around his shaft. "Just think of the things you could do to me… with this…" Naruto groaned as she took his head into her mouth, sucking gently as she rubbed the rest of his shaft.

She pulled off, licking around the glands, before taking it back I to her mouth, and began bobbing her head. She would have smirked as he began to grunt and moan, had her mouth not been stretched over his girth.

Naruto watched as she bobbed her head, taking him deeper each time, he groaned as his head dipped into her throat. She pulled off, taking a few breaths before going back down, and began working his shaft deeper and deeper down her throat.

After several minutes, Glynda was able to work her way to his base, where she gazed up at him with lustful eyes.

Her intense gaze bored into the Uzumaki, until he rested his hand on her head, rubbing gently. She flared her nostrils, and his eyes widened slightly. "You want me to…"

She nodded, before pulling off just enough to get another breath through her nose.

Naruto carefully gripped her head in his hands and began working his length back and forth in her orifice, groaning in pleasure as he built his speed. The entire time she stared into his eyes, her own filled with pleasure and passion.

Her green eyes burning, begging for more, urged him on. Soon he began grunting, slamming his member down her throat.

Her eyes were filled with delight, utter pleasure, as he used her.

Naruto began to pant as his member began to throb, her, knowing the signs gripped his hips.

"Shit! I'm gonna cu-"

He was cut off as she pulled her mouth to his base and began swallowing, making her throat convulse, and began milking him for his seed. He did not last long under her assault and began firing rope after rope of semen down her throat.

His body shuddered as her lust filled eyes stayed locked to his.

As his load began to taper off, she pulled back, letting the last few shots fired into her mouth, which she swished around, before swallowing.

"Fuck…" Naruto muttered.

She gave him a smile. "Enjoy it?"

"Hell yeah…"

"Feel free to take it whenever you want." She said before a yawn interrupted her.

Naruto picked her up and lay her in bed. "You're exhausted." He pulled the sheets over her before stripping from the rest of his clothes and joining her. "Sleep well." He whispered.

"I will…" she replied after another yawn.

 **LIME IS OVER!**

Naruto poured Glynda a cup of coffee, said woman had just left the shower in a pair of clothes the blond had conjured for her.

She took the drink great fully. "So…" she muttered.

Naruto blushed lightly. "Well… yesterday progressed farther and faster than I anticipated… but not unwelcome…" sitting down Naruto took Glynda's hand. "So, as childish as this may sound, let me ask you properly. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Glynda snorted in laughter, before kissing him gently. "I suppose I have no choice but to accept."

Story End

Well, there it is, my first real attempt at a MA rated scene. I hope I held up to people's expectations.

Now to answer some questions some of you may ask.

No, I do not intend on being a 'lemon' author on this site, while I may have lemons here and there, that will not be the purpose of my stories.

Shrimp spaghetti, it is awesome, I've had it before, even though I thought it would be gross. It was amazing.

Why did Naruto and Glynda not get wine? Glynda, in case something happened and she needed full use if her body, Naruto, out of respect for Glynda.

Now for reviews.

Adislt: First review: Thank you for your advise. I know I have a shit ton of mistakes in this story, and have found that my way of writing, is honestly flawed, as I haven't ever written a real rough draft before, I simply have four or five major points that must be met in any way shape or form, which has honestly been causing problems for me, and I never expected it to. Second review: Yes I will admit I definitely made Naruto too open. However, overpowering them, I'm not sure if I entirely agree, I'll explain why in a bit, and as for him needing to train them once or twice a week, I think that's what you were trying to say, I very strongly disagree. And here's why, as a U.S. citizen and an Army buff, I have done a fair bit of research into America's military. For example, a U.S. marine goes through ninety days, three months, of boot camp, where they are trained relentlessly through the entire time, and that's for the standard soldier, special ops can go through six months to eighteen months, of even more intense training. The hunters in my eyes are like the special ops of the RWBY world, and usually one would attend a hunter school at the age of seventeen, the same age that one becomes legally able to join the military, not only that, but they have aura to both strengthen and heal their bodies, something real-life soldiers don't have. The reason I don't think they're 'overpowered' is because of the aura, to me, they are simply nearing their full potential sooner because they're having proper training for a special operation personnel of their caliber. That being said, each person is obviously entitled to their own opinion, as such, disagreements are natural. I hope that this does not come across as rude, as that is not my intention, merely to answer questions.

Screw you, you Jaune bashing fuck

Really? Pussy.

Please review. Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter15

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

 _Thoughts/Memories/Dreams_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

This chapter is a lot smaller than most my others. Due to a lack of inspiration, and needed to cross through a 'threshold' in the story, I spend a large portion of last week writing and rewriting this because I could never get it how I wanted it. For now though, I think I like it.

Story Start

Breakfast was strange for Beacon's two most renowned blond teachers. The rumor of their budding relationship had already spread like wildfire. That being said, when they stepped into the cafeteria together, they were met with gasps of surprise, squealed of excitement, and even a few snarls of jealousy. This surprised Naruto as, more than a few, were from females.

Glynda giggled. "Seems you have a few admirers."

"Hm? I think they're more for you." Naruto replied easily, glancing down at the woman.

Glynda blushed at the implication. "I doubt that you're the one that has gotten more attention this year. Most students love you and your classes."

"I'm sure they see me as an older brother more than anything." Naruto answered back.

"T-then what was the whole 'Jealous' thing about?" Glynda asked.

"... A joke…" He stated. "I hadn't thought they would actually hold an interest in me."

"You really are dense…" The blond witch deadpanned.

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry…" He muttered. "I've never really thought of myself as very attractive."

Glynda snorted, lightly slapping his arm as they sat down. "Naruto…" She muttered. "There are plenty of women who would love to be with you. That doesn't mean you can cheat on me."

Chuckling, Naruto replied. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides… you're far more than I deserve."

Glynda rolled her eyes before gently kissing his cheek. "Deserve or not, you're what I want."

Line Break

Yang grunted as she blocked the strike from her sister, currently in Naruto's class, he'd had teams spar with themselves to help them understand each others fighting styles, and though team RWBY, JNPR, ZMFY, had been getting trained in a similar manner, they were not exempt from the exercise.

Jaune was paired with Pyrrha who was picking apart his fighting style and instructing him how to correct it, while Ren and Nora sparred, knowing each other's ins and outs, they were in perfect synchronization, though they were going against each other, neither could gain enough ground to defeat the other.

Weiss was currently sparring with Blake, who was keeping her on her toes with guerilla-style attacks. Striking and retreating fast enough that the white-haired heiress could hardly launch her own attacks, that being said, her defense against the raven-haired woman was Ironclad, and she brushed off each attack without much effort.

With Ruby and Yang, the two sisters trading attacks, with Yang using her strength to block and knock aside Ruby's lightning fast strikes, while said younger sister used her speed to dodge her sister's powerful attacks.

After watching the teams fight for near forty minutes, Naruto called for them to switch partners after a short break to rehydrate and stretch any knots that had formed.

Along with getting them to know their team's strengths and weaknesses, he was also trying to get them prepared for long hours of combat. While most of their encounters would be over in only a few minutes, there was always a chance that they would have to fight for hours on end. And with the growing number of Grimm, that chance was growing larger and larger.

Naruto crossed his arms as he watched his students, he couldn't help the pride that filled him. After all, for the past four months, he had taught, tutored, and drilled them, though he was far from finished, he could see they were already coming to be a great force, one that he hoped would change the course of Remnant.

After another forty minutes, Naruto had them switch partners yet again.

The last forty minutes or so passed quickly for the blond as he did what he could to correct any mistakes his students made, at least ones their partners didn't point out.

After the first years left, he made his way back to his classroom where he waited for the next group, third years, to arrive.

Line Break

At lunch, Glynda and Naruto were once again seated together, much to the amusement of their coworkers.

"So, my students were very exhausted today." Glynda said. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Raising his eyebrow, Naruto replied. "That? I'd busted wanted to help them get to know each others fighting styles."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "I still don't see why the students love you, considering everything you put them through."

Chuckling Naruto replied. "cause I'm awesome?"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "That's probably a huge part of it."

Naruto shrugged at this. "Ah, I don't know, I just try to do the best I can for them. I'm not sure if I'm doing an acceptable job or not, I can only hope."

"Well, for the most part, the first years have passed the standards set before them, several times over. They've excelled, physically so far, and with you making them put their studies into practice, they're studying harder as well. Despite a few rebellious ones, this year's students have been a head above most those that came before them."

"Well… I suppose that is a relief, but I can't take all the credit." Naruto said, motioning with his fork. "After all, the host of teachers that work here stove for the best, as well as you helping us push in any way you can."

Glynda snorted. "Don't sell yourself short Naruto. You are capable of far more than you realize."

Naruto chuckled, nudging her. "Thanks."

Line Break

Deep beneath the school, while students were working, studying, and training, several hundred clones were reading, theorizing and testing. It was here that our favorite blond shinobi was focusing a large amount of his power. Each clone was supplied with enough power to last several years, though that was mostly to ensure they could protect themselves if something went wrong. Even if all their knowledge would be given to Naruto when they popped, and clones of their line, the blond felt it would be better that they be able to survive anything that went afoul, and figure out what exactly went wrong, to help ensure the same mistake was not repeated again.

It was here, that one of the many groups of clones had made a breakthrough. Said clone made another clone, which popped almost instantly, which shared the knowledge with all of the clones made in his batch. A loud cheer went up through them. They were one step closer to their goal.

With their new finding, the clones worked with a refreshed zeal. Putting their all into it what they did.

Line Break

Late that night, Naruto sat with Ozpin and Glynda.

"A breakthrough, you say?" Ozpin asked. "How so?"

"We've discovered how to successfully hold open a doorway into the space between worlds, in which Summer is held."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "So we can retrieve her?"

"Not quite." Naruto replied. "There is one final step, while summer is bound to Remnant, that doesn't mean any door we open will reach her. We're trying to reach across two different planes of existence. Our door could open anywhere, the chances that it opens near Summer, are microscopic. However… we have come up with a way to, track Summer, it's a simple, but delicate process, though, it should be ready in a month, maybe two."

"And what is this process?"

"Well… that's where it gets tricky. We'll need some of Summer's blood."

"I don't have any off hand." Ozpin said, a tiny bit irritated.

I was getting to that." Naruto stated. "Ruby is the daughter of Summer and Taiyang. So, first we'll need some of Ruby's blood, then a bit of Tai's, we can use his to find, isolate and delete, or remove his from Ruby's blood, this will leave us with Summer's blood, or, the closest we can get to it. Then we can use that to track her and create a sort of, feather, to pull her to us."

Ozpin frowned. "And what's strolling us from accomplishing this now?"

"The seal needed to do all that, will be a very delicate one, one that will take a while to create. Beyond that… there is no guarantee that it will work. It has never been tried before." Naruto replied.

Glynda crossed her arms. "And what's the danger to those around the seal?"

"If it collapses it has enough power in it to flatten the kingdom of Vale." Naruto replied casually. "That's why I'm having my clones organize near one of Ironwoods bases."

"Is there a purpose for this…?" Glynda asked.

"Well… after it's finished, the power has to be released. Don't worry though, I'll put safeguards to ensure that it doesn't harm anyone."

Ozpin slowly sipped at his coffee. "Whatever you think is best."

Story End

Adislt: Well, all I can really say is that I hadn't thought of that. Then there is also the fact that with his clones, he could actually train all teams personally. But, I have already gotten this far, and I don't want to go back and fix everything, despite my plan to eventually rewrite this, not any time soon mind you, but eventually.


	17. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, nor do I own any other works that may find their way into this story. All rights belong to their respective owners.

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Warning to everyone. There is a lemon in this chapter. I know I said that lemons weren't the point of this story, but it just sort of, happened.

Story Start

Naruto woke early in the morning, about to go through his standard routine, however, a weight he was growing accustomed to, stopped him.

Naruto smiled as his eyes fell on the blond mess of hair, currently splayed out across his chest. _Glynda…_ He thought to himself. _It's amusing… watching her go from a strict no-nonsense teacher to acting like a teenage schoolgirl…_

It had been a week since their first date, and she had already begun slipping into his bed at night. Not that he minded mind you. He enjoyed the comfort of having another person with him.

Naruto chuckled softly to himself as he covered his eyes. "I'm falling… Very fast for you…" He whispered to the sleeping woman, and carefully wrapped his arms around her. She immediately responded, snuggling deeper into him, while letting loose a series of small, cute, pleasurable sounds.

 _I don't have class today… since it's a weekend…_ Naruto mused. _I think I'll stay here… like this…_

Closing his eyes he let himself slip back into sleep, pulled back into bliss by the buxom blond he was beginning to well and truly fall for.

Line Break

Glynda yawned softly as she woke, feeling like she could purr against the warmth she was laying on. She smiled as she angled her head towards Naruto's face. _The last few days I've slept like this… he was already up in the morning…_ She gently rubbed her face against his chest. _I guess he was as comfortable as I am._

Yawning again, she pushed herself up, his arms still wrapped around her, trying to pull her back against him.

"Glyn…" Naruto muttered, opening a single bright blue eye, which flashed red as it raked over her.

Glynda squeaked as he flipped them over and pinned her arms over her head, crimson orbs burned into her. The blond woman blushed, looking away from him.

Naruto gently kissed her neck, nibbling on her skin. "You're so beautiful…" He muttered, kissing his way up to her ear, where he caught her earlobe, carefully grinding it as she mewled in pleasure. "I want you all the time now… You're always teasing me…" He kissed his way down her jaw, reaching her lips, he kissed her, quickly dominating her mouth. He chuckled against her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding her core against him. "So hot… You're a dirty girl aren't you?"

He slowly pulled away from her, losing her wrists. "Shower?" He asked.

"Later…" She muttered, using her legs to pull him back down. "Finish what you started…"

He hummed, seeming to be in thought. "I suppose I can do that."

 **LEMON WARNING**

Naruto lowered himself to her again, engaging in another tongue battle. He began making his way down her jaw, then onto her neck. Naruto kissed down her throat, gently sucking at vein that ran along it.

When he found the juncture of her shoulder and neck he carefully dug his teeth in and sucked against her skin. She groaned, bringing her hand to his head, running her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away looking at the angry red mark left on her otherwise flawless skin. Feeling pride swelling in him, he let loose a soft growl. **"Mine."** Naruto whispered, hardly loud enough for her to hear him.

Glynda's face turned crimson as she realized what her lover had said. Before she could regain her composure Naruto attacked again, nibbling against her collarbone, making sure to leave a few hickies along the stretch, before he made his way down to her breasts, Chuckling, he took one in his hand, passing his finger around her nipple as his mouth moved to its twin.

Glynda groaned pulled him against her, she gasped as she felt lightning course through her. "G-gods…" She breathed. "That's cheeti-eak! She squeaked as his free hand had shocked her lower nub.

Naruto chuckled, switching from one breast to the other, giving it the same attention he had the other, before making his way down her stomach, kissing and licking her soft skin.

Glynda shuttered as he reached her lower lips. He dove in instantly, playing her body like an instrument, every move sent a shock of pleasure through her, every second she was driven closer to orgasm.

Soon her lips were drenched, and she was panting, moaning in ecstasy. "I-I'm almost-" She let out a low whine as he pulled away, crawling up her again, he lined his member with her entrance, and he looked to her eyes.

Glynda nodded and gasped immediately afterward as his shaft slowly pushed up into her. She clutched the bed sheets as he sensitive walls pulsed and squeezed around him.

Once he was resting inside her, his hips flush against hers, he lifted himself to his knees, taking her waist along with him, his hands firmly gripping her hips.

He pulled out, and pushed back in, slowly, letting her get used to his size. After he was sure she was ready, he pulled out to just his head, before his eyes met hers again. "Cum." He commanded, before slamming into her, his dick letting a flow of electricity pass from him to her.

Every nerve in her tight passage was triggered, and her eyes rolled back as her canal pulsed and rippled around him. He thrust again, and again, keeping the flow of electric going as she squealed, her body shaking as he dragged out her orgasm as long as he could.

When she finally came down, she slumped bonelessly to the bed as Naruto pounded to her. Even in her post-orgasmic state, she could tell, understand, this wasn't making love, this was fucking, brought purely from their lust, and she loved it.

When she regained the use of her voice, she spoke. "More! Please!" Delirious with pleasure, she spoke things she would never have before. "Please! Use me! Make me yours!"

Naruto grunted as he fucked himself harder into her. This all but confirmed his feeling, which had been growing since the end of their first date. "You're a masochist." He growled out, pounding harder and faster still. "You like this, don't you? Being abused, used like this?"

"Yes!" She almost screamed as her legs wrapped around him. "More! Use me more!"

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Naruto growled, leaning over her, holding her hips with one hand, and himself up with the other. He kissed her, as she panted, gasped and moaned, she jumped as random shocks of chakra and lightning flowed through her.

Her eyes rolled back again as another orgasm tore through her. She let out another squeal as he continued plundering her sacred passage.

As she came to again, she felt her throat constricting, his hand wrapped firmly around it, not tight enough to stop her airflow, just enough that she would get lightheaded,

Glynda felt a smile stretch over her face as she felt the effects of choking, her mind slowed, only allowing her to process the most prominent and intense feelings. Most notably, the already incredible amount of pleasure she was feeling.

With this, she soon felt yet another orgasm ripping through her, this time, Naruto joined her.

"Fuck!" Naruto snarled, slamming against her body, his head pressed firmly against the entrance to her womb, creating an airtight seal.

Glynda's body shook and twitched, her cunt milking Naruto with everything it could as rope after rope of thick, rich cum was fired into her uterus.

Glynda sighed as the two came down, only to cry out in surprise as she was flipped over, onto her knees, her eyes widened as he began to thrust again. She cried out in pleasure, her voice muffled by the bed.

"Fuck…" Naruto grunted, before giving her ass an experimental slap, making her cry out again, causing her pussy to tighten around him. "Ugh… I think she likes it…" He chuckled, before giving her rippling cheeks another slap, this time a little harder.

Again, her snatch tightened, he repeated it again and again until she started pushing herself up off the bed. On a whim, he shoved her face back down into the mattress. He raised an eyebrow as this threw her into another orgasm.

Naruto chuckled as he fucked her through her orgasm. After she came back to Remnant, he began to speak. "You like that? Don't you? My cock fucking you, like some kind of toy?" She tightened again, moaning through the mattress. "You love this, me fucking you like a bitch. That's what you are, aren't you?" He fisted his hand in her hair, making sure to get as close to her skin as he could, and pulled her up.

"You're my bitch is that it? You want me to use you however I please?"

"Yes!" She slurred. "I want you to use me! I want your clones to hand me around and fuck me for hours! I want to fuck me wherever I am! In my office! In my classroom! Everywhere!"

Naruto laughed, pushing her back down, and slapped her ass again. "Good girl." He chuckled, as she held herself up. He gripped her hips with both hands. "I'm going to cum again, get ready to take it."

"Yes! Thank you!" She cried.

Naruto shoved himself in again, pulling her back against him as he sent chakra and electricity through his cock, triggering her orgasm.

She squealed yet again as her arms gave out and she fell into the bed. Again, every shot of cum made its way into her womb. Her eyes rolled back as she felt the scorching fluid sloshing around inside her. Had she been in her right mind, she would have been able to conclude that he was manipulating his own body, and hers so that every drop made it in, and be aware of the risk of pregnancy. However, as it was, neither of these were on her mind, only the insane pleasure she was getting.

Naruto spun her so they were sideways to the bed, and flipped her onto her back. As he did this, she, too lost in pleasure, didn't hear a familiar poof. She did, however, feel the extra pair of hands grip her head and the dick that was pushed into her mouth, and down her throat.

Her eyes rolled back as they began to thrust.

 **Lemon End**

Line break

Naruto felt his face heat up as Glynda stepped out of the shower room, already dressed, it was well past lunchtime, and she had been asleep until recently.

The woman sat across from him and smirked. "So that was fun."

Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing his head. "Er… yeah… I kind of lost myself there…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Four clones and yourself? I'm going to have to make you lose yourself more often."

"You really enjoyed it?" Naruto asked. "I was afraid I went too far."

"Mmm, you could have gone farther." Glynda replied with a slight blush.

"Er… I'll remember that… Um… Are you hungry? I brought some food up from the cafeteria."

Glynda smiled as he motioned to a plate. "Thank you." She chuckled as she took the plate. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to take a pill."

"Don't worry, I made sure everything was infertile." Naruto said with a blush.

Glynda laughed. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I'm not used to doing… that." He replied.

Glynda chuckled perversely. "Well we'll have to change that now, won't we? Remember… anywhere you want."

"R-right…" He muttered, debating if he wanted to go again or not. Soon enough, he had made his choice.

After yet another shower, Naruto and Glynda decided they should use the rest of their time catching up on work, grading papers and exams, as well as finishing the planning of their next week.

Line Break

Yang, Blake, and Weiss stood still as they watched, Naruto standing before Ruby, who was sitting cross-legged, unusually still for the hyperactive girl.

"Can you feel it?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes…" Ruby whispered in reply. "I can…"

"Good… Focus on it, try to guide it, let it flow, and release it."

The young woman's eyes snapped open, and a flash of white filled the area around her, only to shatter almost instantly.

"I-it didn't work…" Ruby pouted.

"On the contrary." Naruto stated. "It did, you simply need more practice. This is not a skill that will likely be learned in a short time. Much like chakra, I would imagine. Even now I need to maintain my practice, and even now, there are things I've been learning about chakra. And like chakra, I am sure you will find a multitude of ways to use it."

The girl nodded, not quite understanding, but trusting the blond male.

Yang stood, watching nervously as her sister settled into her meditation again. It was always hard for her, watching Ruby train with her inherited power. Yang had always been there, always did her best to help Ruby, so seeing her struggling to do something that meant a lot to, not only Ruby, but them both, was difficult for the blond student. She wanted to be able to help her sister, and if need be, carry her through anything she must, but now, she could only stand aside and offer what support she could.

Weiss frowned as she watched her team leader, and partner meditating. While it wasn't obligatory that she be here, she had wanted to be, not only to see this strange power at work but because she had grown a respect for their youngest member. She wanted to give what she could to the young leader.

Blake stood with her arms crossed watching as Naruto instructed Ruby. Despite having done her best to keep at a distance, she had grown fond of her team, and couldn't help in wanting to support her team leader. Despite her limited interactions with the three other girls, she could still tell that this meant a lot, to both of them.

Ruby inhaled deeply, feeling the power flow through her, unlike her aura, which was a warm, comforting power that seemed to jump at her slightest whim, the other was like a small flickering flame, almost unnoticeable, looking weak, but holding the potential of the world. She could feel its raw, untapped power, frightening as it was to her, doing as Naruto instructed her, she would court it, beckon it, plead with it, and when it followed, she would hold it, carefully, lovingly, before letting it loose. It would explode outwards with strength unmatched, and speed unprecedented.

Then, in an instant, it would be gone, and she would begin the process yet again. However, each time it became a tiny bit easier, and its flame, a tiny bit stronger.

Line Break

Naruto looked up from Where he sat grade grading papers as knowledge from a clone burst into his head, he couldn't help but smile, Ruby was making progress. Leaps and bounds really.

His eyes fell back to his work, he knew he needed to get it done, creating four clones with an idle thought, they began working alongside him. He couldn't help but be gleeful as they tore through the paperwork.

Within an hour the work was finished, and the clones dispersed. Naruto stood, gathering all of his work and placed it into a folder.

Once he was sure he had finished all of his work, he left the room and headed down to the food hall to eat.

Line Break

Blake stood before a row of targets, hurling shuriken and sendon at the vaguely human-shaped structures.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Weiss practicing her glyphs, having had gotten pointers from Naruto. Something the darkest of the four girl team didn't care to understand.

She could also hear Yang pounding away at punching bags, likely taking out her built up stress and irritation at not being able to help Ruby when she wanted to most.

Ruby herself was absent, being instructed by the blind teacher to rest, manipulating her extra power had taken a lot out of her, as she wasn't used to it just yet.

Shaking her head, Blake focused on getting a tighter grouping if her weapons. She was glad Naruto had insisted she get another weapon, the process of learning and training to throw them was calming to her. Repeating over and over, at times she had begun to feel like had fallen into a trance, almost like another form of meditation. Her mind would clear, and her worries settle, all she felt and focused on was her weapons.

Of course, all good things must end, and she was pulled from her training as the sounds of boisterous laughter filled the room.

Looking at the source, she frowned, seeing one of the schools most hated teams.

"What do you want Cardin?" Yang asked, a hard frown marring her beautiful face.

He laughed more. "Well if it isn't team teacher's pet!"

"Looks like they're short a member." Sky snorted.

Cardin grinned. "That's fine we'll catch her later."

In a surprise to both Yang and Blake, Wiess walked forward, towards the four boys. "I can understand your distaste of Professor Uzumaki, I myself find him very brash and childish at times, however, I do completely understand his distaste for you and your cronies as well. You lot are a worthless bunch who will never amount to anything at your rate. The best you could possibly do is be a distraction snack for Grimm." She crossed her arms, standing boldly before the man.

He scowled. "You had better watch yourself, Schnee. Your daddy's not here to protect you."

"And what makes you think I need protection from him? Especially against a weakling like you?"

Cardin snarled, pulling back his fist, he threw a punch, which the white themed girl dodged effortlessly. He threw another and another, his rage growing with each failed strike until he yanked up his mace. Adopting a wider stance for more power, he went to swing down at the Schnee.

Weiss, however, acted before he could. With the strength and speed she'd gained from training under Naruto, her foot lashed out, catching Cardin in the fork of his legs with enough force to lift him a foot off the floor.

The brown-haired man fell to the floor, clutching his family jewels as a high pitched, almost pig-like squeak escaped his mouth, and tears began to stream down his face.

The three others looked at him, then to Weiss, their eyes wide in shock. "Well, you want the same treatment?" Weiss asked.

The boys, making the wiser choice, heaved Cardin up and began to run.

"You might want to take him to the infirmary!" Weiss called after them. "I'm pretty sure I felt something burst!"

After they were gone, Yang let out an impressed whistle. "Holy hell Weiss…"

"I didn't know you has that in you." Blake muttered.

Rubbing her crotch, Yang added. "That hurt my balls."

"...You don't have balls…" Weiss said.

"That's the point of it." Blake stated.

The heiress rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand you, unrefined people."

Yang and Blake chuckled at this. "We still love you, Weiss." Yang said.

Line Break

Naruto looked up from a sweaty and flushed Glynda. _I feel like I should be very proud of my students for something._ He thought before his mind returned to making sure his blond lover would be having the best sleep ever, when he finally let her sleep.

"I'm going to get addicted to this... Naruto muttered.

Story End

So yeah, if you somehow didn't notice, I was really horny when I started this chapter. But hey, it works, I hope.

Thank you for reading this, please write a review, I want to know what you all think. I love writing, and I love reading your thoughts.

Thanks again!

Until next time, sincerely Relyks1333


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

Adislt: Okay, first let me say, Naruto will not be taking on another team, nor the other two teachers, but let me explain myself before you hate me.

I had not thought of Naruto taking multiple teams until you mentioned it, and it would be, in my eyes, foolish to change halfway through the year, especially since the other half would be taken up by all the Vital festivities going on. When you first mentioned it, I thought it would be a good idea, however, putting some thought into it, I've changed my mind, and here's why. The three teams that are being trained, are being trained for a purpose, to take on missions that no one else can, they're basically the 'black ops' of Beacon. They were the best of the best, if I were to train a super elite group, I would want nothing less than that, going back and picking the next, subpar would counterproductive in my eyes. Remember, this is not a normal school, but a school training and molding kids into killing machines, trained to deal death and most likely die in the process at some point. The three teams that were picked would have been done so because they were the ones that tried, and pushed the hardest, they were the ones that had the willpower to push themselves beyond what they needed to, with no clear reward, other than more work. I know you said you are a teacher, and that may make this harder to understand, being the environment you're in at work, but try to put yourself in another position, instead of teaching civilians, think of teaching soldiers, weapons, and need to make an elite group. Now, I am no teacher, nor have I ever been in a military, so my logic may be as far off track as possible, but it is what makes sense to me. I hope you can understand it, and if not, at least respect it. However, as much as I love your input (I really do, a lot of it had been very helpful) if you cannot agree, I can understand if you stop reading, I have done so myself several times before because something was so wrong to me.

Yes, I do need a beta, but I haven't got the slightest clue how to go about getting one. If you or anyone else knows, the knowledge would be much appreciated.

Achilles: This the first I've heard of it.

BeepPeeb: I'm glad you liked it! I haven't written a lot of lemons, so I've been nervous about them. I don't know if they'll be good enough for you all.

 _Thoughts/Dreams/Memories_

 **Demon/God/Greater Being**

Line Break/Story Start/Story End

Story Start

Glynda yawned as she sat beside Naruto, and took hold of a cup of coffee he had prepared for her, sipping at the steaming contents.

"Good morning." Naruto said, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her flush against him. "Think we could visit the orphanage today?"

"Hmmm… I don't have anything planned, the kids would love to see you again." Glynda replied. "Or they may be furious..."

"Yeah… I've been putting it off for far too long." Naruto muttered, idly stroking her hair.

Glynda snuggled against him. "Mmm…" She hummed contently. "When are we going?"

"It's six… so noon sound good?" Naruto asked.

Glynda nodded and yawned. "Yes, that's fine."

The blond male idly waved his hand, creating a few clones, one which headed to prepare a bath, the other that began to cook breakfast.

Glynda laughed softly at this. "You're so lucky you can make those clones."

"I really am." Naruto chuckled. "I'd be useless without them."

She pursed her lips. "You wouldn't be useless…" She said. "I'm sure we could find something for you… somewhere."

"Gee, thanks." He chuckled.

Glynda giggled softly, then frowned slightly. "How many clones do you have?"

"Right now? Hundreds, thousands… I stopped counting. I have them spread everywhere feeding me information."

"What about the white fang?"

"Yup." He replied. "Queeny may think she's operating in the shadows…"

"So you know why they're here?"

"Yes, Ozpin has already guessed it too. They aim to make Beacon fall, and take the rest of Amber." Naruto replied.

Glynda sighed. "Of course…" She muttered. "People will do horrible things for power."

"Well… They won't succeed." Naruto promised. "Especially with how our three teams are coming along."

"More of your team." Glynda chuckled softly. "It's frightening the potential they have."

Naruto grinned. "Everyone has that potential, they only need to put effort into it. Team RWBY, JNPR, and ZMFY were the ones to try their hardest. They took the opportunity and made something of it."

Glynda nodded slowly. "It's unfortunate that so few actually want to put anything into what they're after. Granted, Ozpin's standards are, for the most part, not low at all, but most are happy with that." Pursuing her lips she stared into the swirling streaks of her coffee. "Team CRDL… they seem to want something handed to them without putting in the effort." She massaged the bridge of her nose. "As huntsmen, they will have many hardships, and will need to work for what they get."

Naruto laughed, pulling her tighter against him. "They'll grow up one of these days."

Glynda snorted. "His father hasn't."

Naruto choked back his laughter as a clone set two plates on the table, a simple breakfast of biscuits and gravy with eggs and hash browns, on the side.

Glynda groaned as the smell of the food flooded her senses. "That smells heavenly."

"Another thing clones are good for, mastering things very quickly."

The blond woman pouted. "Cheater."

Line break

After breakfast, and an eventful bath followed by a long shower, Naruto found himself on a road that was once familiar with him. He could remember walking it almost every three days for at least four years.

Slowing as they neared the entrance of the building, Naruto winced. He could tell Glynda and others had done what they could to keep it in liveable shape, but it wasn't what his army of clones could have done.

Passing through the gates, Naruto's eyes fell in the donation box, slipping his hand into his pocket, Naruto unsealed card, one which was solid black. Not many people would recognize the card because most would never have enough money to see one, another advantage of having thousands and thousands of clones.

The card was worth one million Lien, enough to completely rebuild the orphanage five times over. _They'll appreciate that._ He hoped they would at least.

The blond couple reached the door of the large building, Naruto took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer beside the entrance.

He heard a call of 'Just a moment!' Followed by the sound of someone scrambling to get something put away.

The door swung open, inside stood a short woman with chocolate brown hair in two braids hanging over her shoulders, on her face rested a pair of large circle glasses, and she wore a dull blue dress with a bright yellow blouse. The woman herself looked to be fifty years of age, but her eyes still glimmered with childlike mischief.

Upon seeing Naruto the woman stepped back covering her mouths her eyes wide in surprise, relief, and a bit of anger.

Sinking to her knees she began to sob, slowly crawling forward, she gripped Naruto's legs.

"It's you… It's really you…" She looked up at him with intelligent eyes alight with fury. "I thought you were dead! You didn't say anything! The children! Do you have any idea how long they cried?!"

Pushing herself up to her feet she turned away, storming toward her desk. "I suppose I should be happy that you're okay…" She turned slowly towards the two. "But I do deserve an explanation! We all do! You can't just come into people's lives and become someone important and vanish! The kids even called you Uncle Ruto! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to tell them that you were probably killed on a mission?! That you wouldn't be back!"

Glynda stared at the woman berating her lover when she and the woman were surprised. Her attention moved to Naruto as he knelt bowing low so his forehead touched the floor, and in a clear voice, he spoke.

"I have no excuse for the pain I have caused you. I will not ask you to forgive me, as I do not deserve it, but I do ask, that you give me a chance to make up for my failure."

The woman crossed her arms glaring at the blond for several long moments before she snorted. "You had better make your case to the kids. If they give you a chance, so will I."

Standing slowly, Naruto nodded grimly. He knew well what it felt like to be betrayed, it was something a child would not handle well.

Naruto pushed open a door, finding what he expected, nearly thirty kids between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, all glaring at him. They were not going to pretend that they were not eavesdropping.

The eldest, a tall boy with blue hair and a long tail flicking back and forth in irritation. "So? Where were you?" He demanded.

Swallowing Naruto looked to the floor. "You remember Gale right? I had brought her several times? She died, I could have saved her, but I didn't I was too concerned about not seeming abnormal." He lifted his head meeting their eyes. "I let myself get depressed, and fell into a rut of barely living, just doing what I had to and nothing more. It is my fault. I will not deny it." As he spoke his voice grew stronger, more defined, determined. "I'll do whatever you want me to, save a few things I wouldn't do for anyone."

The blue haired Lynx boy closed his eyes, using his semblance to communicate with the others. He stood still for little over two and a half minutes, before he opened his eyes. "We'll give you a chance, but you must do two things. Firstly, there has been a man coming around, I'm sure you know of him, Roman Torchwick, he's been recruiting, he's gotten a few of us, but his sway is growing in the younger ones, not only that, but we can't report him because he has men stationed in several places around here. If something were to happen to him, well, I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. Get rid of them and him, I don't care how just do it."

Naruto let loose a slow breath as his eyes flickered between blue and red, before settling on red. "Consider it done." He growled. "Anything else?"

The blue haired boy stared in shock at the changing blond, before he chuckled. "Secondly… Every chance you get, you had better be here."

Naruto's eyes returned to blue for a split second before returning to crimson, he smiled. "Definitely." The blond bijuu turned to Glynda and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but we'll have to cut this date short, I hope a clone will do." He said as he created fifteen copies of himself, one offering his arm to the woman.

"Shall we?" The clone asked.

Glynda raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, taking the clone's arm, she and the clone vanished in a show of golden sparks.

"Show off…" One of the other clones spoke

Naruto leveled his eyes with the fourteen remain g clones. "You know what to do."

"Hai!" The clones chorused, vanishing without any display

Naruto turned to the shocked kids. "I'll be back soon enough. Ja Ne."

Then he too vanished.

"Whoa…" The Lynx boy muttered.

Line Break

Roman let loose a slow breath, the smoke from his cigar twisting through the air as he looked over his a large map, a journal filled with notes lay open beside it.

 _It's getting late... Maybe I should turn in for the night... No, I need to finish this at least..._ The infamous crook thought to himself.

He glanced between the map and notes, making sure everything was in order.

He stopped his work as a strange feeling fell over him. An unease, almost like-

"Death walks among us…" One of the white fang grunts muttered.

That unnerved him more, his eyes swept through the men in the warehouse, both human and faunas, he could see were on edge.

He was about to order one of his men to check outside, when he froze, hearing something in the distance. He strained his ears and felt a shudder when he figured it out, almost wishing he hadn't. Screams. He could tell now. They were getting louder… closer.

As the sounds neared, they began to hear gunshots. This at first gave him a little peace, until he noticed, the screams persisted.

His eyes fell on Neo, who had stepped to his side. Despite her trying to look strong, he saw something he never thought he would. The multi-colored girl was shivering while sweat made its way down her neck. Even when they had first met Cinder, Neo had not been unnerved.

Roman made his decision, closing his book and rolling up his book. "Come on, we're leaving." His calm voice doing nothing to betray his growing fear. Before he could say anything else, the large doors on the front of the building dented in, with a vaguely human shape. Everyone froze as a slow crunching could be heard outside, getting closer and closer. Roman's already racing heart began to beat faster as the lights began to flicker before they all died, shortly after flashlights were lit.

"Defensive line!" Roman ordered. "Guns at the ready! Fill it with holes when it enters!"

White Fang and mercenary worked together seamlessly, twelve of them formed a curved line before the door, fifteen feet back, while others scattered, climbing onto boxes and crates, some ascending the joists, all preparing to let loose on whatever had been killing their brethren.

A loud clang echoed on the door, followed by a second, and a third.

"It's… knocking?" Roman heard one of the lieutenants which stood beside him say.

Two more knocks were heard, and just when the third should have come, the doors exploded off the walls, flying to either side of the room with a loud crash.

Hearing no gunfire Roman's eyes snapped to the twelve, all dead, some still falling, five had holes straight through their chests, three were severed in half, two had their throats ripped out one was decapitated, and the last, last in bits and pieces against a wall, narrowing his eyes, Roman noticed something missing. The killer.

Their attention was pulled to the ceiling as a blood-curdling scream ripped through the room. A moment later a Mercenary fell to the floor, his stomach having been ripped out.

Their flashlights pointing to the position where he had been, only to see nothing, save a pair of very deep claw marks in the solid steel beams.

Another scream was heard and flashlights snapped to the wall where it was heard, only to find a White Fang grunt slumping down to the ground, a large hand-shaped hole burned through his chest.

Again a scream was heard, and again the lights only found a corpse, this one dismembered.

One of the men in the center of the room gave a cry of fear as a long, thick tendril wrapped around his leg, yanking him into the shadows.

This time their lights found what they were looking for, and the people wished they hadn't.

There hunched over their fallen comrade the beast lifted its head and turned towards them, its skin, if one could call it that, looked like a liquid flame. With hues of red, orange and gold swirling through it, black splotches shifting this way and that as they contorted, stretched and shrunk. Its eyes were two perfect circles, white so bright it hurt to look into them. Its jaws had no lips, only a row of massive pitch black, jagged teeth, and the inside of its mouth the same white as its eyes.

Its body was vaguely animal-like, having limbs that were too long, its mouth held in a sharp snout and a pair of tall jagged ears on its head, the most curious thing, however, would be the five tails swaying hypnotically behind it.

Fear.

That was the only thing any seeing the beast could feel. It wasn't the fear they felt when they were against an impossibly strong opponent. No, this was different. It was primal, coming from deep within. The instinctual knowledge every living being had.

They knew, as soon as they lay eyes on it, this... thing, was the apex predator. They were nothing more than prey, mice, before it. It was the hunter and they were the hunted. They stood still, afraid, because they knew, before them stood death incarnate.

A loud crack filled the room as Neo slammed her umbrella onto the floor, having used almost all her strength to do so.

The loud noise was enough to break the men from their stupor. It started with one, who squeezed his trigger, letting a volley of bullets fly toward the beast, and soon the others joined in.

While this happened, Neo grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him to the rear door.

Roman followed without complaint. The mercs and Fangs would die, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Their best chance was to get out while they served as bait to keep it distracted.

As they left, Roman grimaced, again screams filled the air.

Not even thirty seconds after they left, the screams stopped and ten seconds after that, the warehouse exploded. Roman idly considered the possibility that the beast had been killed in the blast. But this too, he knew was not the case.

He and Neo stopped as they watched in horrified fascination, the creature stepped out before them, it's white eyes locking with Roman's, he froze.

He could see every way it could kill him, in an instant, he knew it could kill him in a thousand different ways. He could feel how much it wanted to kill him.

Neo shuddered slightly before charging forward at the creature. Roman gave a sigh of relief, her illusions were unmatched, there was no way she could lose.

The beast lunged to the side, away from Neo, swinging at seemingly nothing, when the Neo to its right shattered and one formed to it's left, flying away from its powerful strike.

She slammed into a van, slumping over unconscious.

Roman trembled as it prowled towards him. He was alone, and he stood no chance. He could only hope it would make it quick.

The beast surprised him when it stopped ten feet away from him. **"Tabitha's orphanage is under my protection."** The words hung heavy in the air, and although its mouth didn't move, the red-haired crook knew it was the one who had spoken. **"If you or any of your goons ever show up there again, you will die, very slowly, and very painfully."**

Roman felt his hearts stop for a moment. _I was treading on this things property?!_

 **"As for your boss, tell her nothing. She will not find out about this. If she does… You can figure it out."**

Ran nodded. "Y-yes! Of course!"

 **"Good boy…"** it chuckled before it began to burn away, leaving nothing behind.

Once it was gone, Roman fell to his knees, his body letting loose his fluids, yet he couldn't bring himself to care as the warm liquid made its way down his legs and his eyes began to tear up, he began to sob.

Line Break

Ozpin set his scroll down. "He's becoming more active… I hope that's a good thing… a force like that would be an impossible enemy."

Glynda tapped her foot impatiently. "He's for us, the good of the people Ozpin. From what his clone explained, he only did that because Roman was messing with the orphanage, being an orphan himself, he feels a familial relationship with them."

Ozpin closed his eyes, humming. "That may be the case, but it doesn't change the fact he's very dangerous, and a bit of a loose cannon. Speaking of cannon, I don't have to remind you to use proper protection I hope."

Glynda felt her face flush. "Ozpin!" She snapped.

"It is a valid concern, Glynda. Just because the walls are soundproofed doesn't mean that we can't see the signs."

Glynda looked away. "Y-yes we are." She lied, why would she need to when Naruto could kill his sperm on a whim?

Line break

Ruby pulled in a deep breath, the crisp morning air filling her lungs, her eyes opened as she gazed at the wide plot that she stood on, she imagined her enemies charging at her, with blade and gun. She dashed forward, swinging her scythe, each a careful, lethal strike. Refusing to rely on the recoil of her scythe to propel her, she turned as tightly as she could, bouncing from side to side, leaving only a flurry of rose petals in her wake.

A good distance away, Blake sat in deep meditation, focusing on the clone that sat in front of her, mirroring her position perfectly. She knew Naruto had done his best to help her with, little as it was, however, their clones were two entirely different things. His were a construct of chakra with a will of their own, an exact copy of him. Hers were created from her Aura, through her Semblance, and connected on a much deeper scale.

Getting them to mimic her motions had been relatively easy. By using her aura to tether them together, her mind controlled both herself and the clone. Getting the clone to move separately, while in combat was much more difficult. Having to split her focus and attention into two different forms was, exhausting.

Naruto had, however, suggested she get to where she could create two clones and focus on making them move while sitting in meditation. Since losing focus in combat, even training could be fatal.

The problem with this was, she didn't have a large pool of aura to draw from. Thus Naruto had come up with her current meditation training, currently, her goal was to create a clone, and sustain it for at least fifteen minutes. After she reached that goal, her next would be creating two clones, then she would work on getting them to move separately, and finally, she would begin her training to control them in training sessions.

Farther away sat Yang, like Blake, she was in meditation, the difference being, that she sat on a platform balanced on a single spire, said spire was jutting up from a pool of water. The purpose of this was to help her keep her head during combat, to learn to control herself entirely.

Weiss stood off a way, in her own personalized training, both expanding her aura pool, much like Blake, while better controlling her glyphs.

First, she would create a glyph to stand on, holding herself in the air, a simple glyph, but taxing after a time, then she would levitate a total fifteen sphere shaped stones, and have them rotate around her in groups of three. Over the glyphs levitating the stones would be three smaller glyphs, causing the stones to spiral in different directions.

While it could be easy to create her glyphs to do so on their own, for the purpose of her training, she instead controlled them manually.

Ruby's attention was pulled from her intricate dance as she heard her sister give a scream of surprise, followed by a large splash. Losing her focus caused the red and black themed girl to trip, but she managed to catch herself before she could hurt herself or any of the others.

Looking over to yang, she saw the blond girl climbing out of the water. She could honestly say she was impressed, for the blond girl to be able to balance and sit still for three hours was more than impressive in her opinion.

Looking to the great of her team, she saw Weiss still in focus, looking serene as she floated through the air surrounded by her Glyphs. The white-themed girl's face, a mask of calm, her posture that of a proud, dignified woman.

Next, her eyes fell to Blake, black-themed girl sitting in a with two copies of herself, one which was moving, albeit slowly, while the other sat still as the original, not that Ruby could tell the difference between the two. The young woman sat in a careful, but determined manner, her face reflecting her concentration and determination. Ruby felt her chest swell in pride seeing her team member's progress.

Finally, Ruby's eyes returned to her sister, who stood ringing out her hair, Ruby giggled, before pulling out her scroll, looking at the time she nodded and spoke with a loud, clear voice. "It's Twelve o'clock! We need to eat so we can meet team JNPR and ZMFY for some sparing! W have one hour!"

One of the two still Blake's eyes opened, followed by the other two shattering, while Weiss lowered herself down to the ground, carefully dismissing her Glyphs.

Yang frowned, looking at her sopping clothing. "Ehe… Weiss could yo-"

Before she could finish, Weiss had conjured a Glyph, with the help of a small bit of burn dust, and quickly dried out Yang's clothing.

"Thanks…" Yang said.

"No problem." Weiss said, then frowned. "But your hair is a bit… frizzy…"

"I'll have Nora pull the charge from it." She replied.

Blake groaned. "So she's gonna have a little more power."

Ruby giggled. "I don't see why she doesn't just eat shock dust."

Weiss stared at her dumbfounded. "As… stupid as that sounds, that may actually work for her."

"It's not stupid!" Ruby pouted.

"You do know that people have died eating dust before?" Blake asked.

"Y-yeah, but I thought you, know, she could convert it to its energy form while she's eating it." Ruby said, using her fingers to make quotation marks when she said eating.

"... Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" Yang cried, shaking Ruby only to stop as Weiss began speaking again.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Disregarding our leader's momentary intelligence, (Ruby began crying large crocodile tears while saying 'so mean') we should go and eat. We need our strength. We may be rated as the strongest team of the first years, but the other two teams don't slouch either. No doubt they'll both want their shot at us."

"Well… Jaune will want his shot at you." Yang giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Weiss groaned.

Ruby, already recovered from her breakdown began singing. "Jaune and Weiss sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I- eep!" She was cut short as the Schnee heiress tackled her to the ground.

Blake laughed softly watching Weiss chase their talented if somewhat immature leader across the field.

She jumped slightly when Yang wrapped an arm around her. "Come on. Ruby'll eat the cafeteria if we dilly dally."

Blake snorted, allowing herself to be pulled along by her outgoing partner. She closed her eyes as she came to a decision she had been debating for a while.

Story End

And that's all for this chapter. Next one should include a match between the three teams.

Now for a bit of information.

The reason for Naruto being so violent when he went after Torchwick, he was incredibly close to the people in the orphanage and though he had practically closed himself off for three years, he still cared deeply for them. Not only that, but with his altered past he's a lot more human, in my opinion, and with him floating between worlds for a time he's, in my opinion, bound to have become a lot more apathetic, furthered with his knowledge that he's not mortal and will outlive everyone else. Even if unconsciously, I would imagine that one would begin the distance themselves from their human emotions, as a sort of preparation for what is to come.

Naruto's form is an alteration of his fourth or fifth tail form in the anime, different whereas, it doesn't have any nasty effects like having to regrow skin since you know, he's no longer human. The slight color, red and black, like the anime, is because he is using his anger, rage, and hatred to fuel it if you will. The Gold and Orange is because, while he's letting his darker emotions run rampant, he is still in control.

Now for some unfortunate news. I stated several chapters ago that I wanted to do a Halo Star Wars crossover, I still do, but as Shad0wGh0st said, introducing two worlds is tricky, and for the way I'm wanting to write it, it's more so, I could come up with a half-assed way, but I want to do the best I can, I want it to be entertaining, believable, and inspiring. I've already written and rewritten it at least five times, and I still don't like it. That being said, I'm not going to stop trying to find a way to make it work, but it won't be any time soon unless I can pull a wish-granting rainbow pony out of my ass.

Anyhow on a lighter note, I finally figured out how to get a profile on Archive of Our Own, I haven't posted anything, yet. I have also gotten a profile on AdultFanfiction, which will be my pure lemon story place. What can I say? I can be a very horny guy, and sometimes I just can't find my kinks.

Ao3 profile - Relyks_1333

AdultFanfiction profile - Relyks_1333

Alright! Hope you enjoyed it!

leave a review if you so wish, it would be appreciated.


	19. update-ish

Hey guys! Sorry, it's been so long, before you get excited, I have to say, this is NOT a chapter. Now I'm sure you're asking why is it not a chapter? It's been three weeks, surely he can throw something together…

Well… normally, yeah, I could have. I started writing the fight scene between the three teams, Thanksgiving rolled around, and I spent a lot of time with my coworkers, I was even invited to a Thanksgiving dinner at the mother in law of one of my coworkers, apparently, their family really like me, don't know why… Anyhow, during this time my inspiration for this story was shot. I know where I want to take it, I have a general idea of how to get there and all that, but when I sit down to write it… It's just not there.

This does not mean I am giving up on the story, in fact, this has happened to me, a lot, since I've been writing, mostly for myself, for the better part of almost twelve years.

It's hard for me to explain how I get inspired to write a story, it can be from anything, a single word, a verse in a song, a picture, an odd looking piece of wood (working in a cabinet shop I see those a lot), but whenever something happens to give me inspiration, it's instant, the world of the story explodes into my head, it's usually rough, and undefined, with only the most basic rules, and plot in place, over the next few hours, it is ironed out, polished and perfected. This usually pushes everything else, to the back of my mind.

This happened, and I started a personal story, one I hope to publish one day, a sister story for one I had started years and years ago, anyhow, I wrote on that for about a week, week and a half, then, this past weekend, a tornado came through, caused a lot of damage, not compared to others, but for the area I live in, it was pretty extreme, anyhow, it mocked the power out for a few days, of course, my phone died in that time. Long story short, by the time the power came back on, a new fanfiction had resurfaced in my mind, one that I had the idea for, wrote a few notes for, and shelved, since the first season of RWBY.

It was inspired by the phrase -Curiosity killed the cat-

No Blake does not die. It was just the inspiration.

Anyhow, with this story raging in my head, my inspiration for The Greater Sin, is still lying in a puddle of its own blood, until something brings it back.

That being said, I need to do something, so I've decided to start this new, for you guys, fanfiction, at least until The Greater Sin comes back, which I promise it will.

Anyhow, since I am posting, I'll answer some questions, give replies, and hope they are understandable, as, I am not the greatest with words. Being a recluse has that, unfortunate side effect.

Okay, Adislt, let's see if I can, explain myself.

Okay, the reason I said, because you are a teacher wasn't explained very well. So, let me try to explain, using myself. I, build cabinets for a living, I've been doing it, collectively, about six years, I build cabinets in a shop, then deliver them to the house and install them. This is important because there are two main ways to build cabinets, in shop, as I do, or as we refer to, on the wall.

Building cabinets in a shot is advantageous because you have a 'base of operations' here we have all our tools set up, a large table saw, several shapers, a fifty-two-inch drum sander, several large tables, and more tools than I care to count. We have, usually three chop saws, and one draw arm saw. With all these tools, we can make everything as perfect as humanly possible, usually, we try to get everything within 1/64 of an inch. We make sure everything is perfect. We even have a room to do our own finish work, which we are equally meticulous about.

Building on the wall also has its advantages, for one, you don't have to pre-measure everything, accommodate for all the plumbing and electrical, you just build around all that.

The problem is, you have to pack all your tools with you. You can't exactly haul a six hundred pound table saw that's almost the size of a small pickup bed everywhere you go, nor can you haul the three, four-foot by eight-foot tables, or the two four-foot by six-foot tables, not to mention all the other saws, tools, spray guns, and hundreds of pounds of screws and nails.

The tools you use when building on sight are lightweight, and… Capable. But you rarely can be as precise as you could, in shop.

Now, why am I saying all this? Because, for me, building them in shop, it would be near impossible to jump to building them on the wall. Because when I build cabinets, I am already established in my way of doing it, with precision, patience, and hopefully, perfection.

From the outside, looking in, one may think, well, it's all building cabinets, and while that's true, they are similar, but still, two very different worlds. I view teaching at a civilian school, and a school meant to train killers the same way, similar, but still very different. You, as a teacher, are established in your way of teaching, therefore, in my mind at least, putting you in a position to teach, you know, trained killers, would be very hard. Not because you couldn't do so, no, because while it may be 'just teaching' to some, the method, in my mind, is very different.

I hope that explains something at least… if not, well, I'm sorry for wasting (insert time it took to read) of your life.

Now for the other parts of your comment, review?

The people I know IRL, are not the 'writing type'. And as much as I like them, I wouldn't trust them to proofread anything. So, unfortunately, I can't do that.

As for Jaune… My plan was to have Naruto put him in Sam's care in, what would have been this chapter. So, uh yeah. Anyhow, there will be a fight with the three top teams, spar really, not to say that is enough story without Naruto being the main point of view. But, I will definitely try to include more, independent views. I don't know if independent is the right word for that, but it sounds right to me.

SlyUzumakiVii- the crossover is just Halo and Star Wars. The theme of it, I guess theme? I think I explained it wrong, it Xs not really the introduction of two worlds that's giving me problems, it's the, getting there that is. Anyhow, at the fall of Reach, Noble six survives, and steals a small covenant ship, attempts to get into a mothership, when said ship goes into slipspace, pulling him, and stolen ship, in, and since he's not attached to it, he gets impossibly lucky and spit out on a planet in the star wars galaxy that somehow the UNSC has not found. Noble Six would then go on to gain money, eventually, meat Jedi, join Clone wars, he does not have super force powers, and then eventually, the UNSC receive his distress beacon and arrive, making first contact with the star wars peoples, at which point Six is an important part of their war efforts and is basically used as the centerpiece to form a treaty and all that shit. Anyhow, my problem in the six months to year and a half that needs to take place after six lands, and before he meats Jedi, without saying, Oh! Time Skip! Or something incredibly stupid… So yeah… when I figure out that part, I will be more than happy to enlist your help, as I literally just found out about the flood, like two months ago. I know, I'm an uncultured swine.


	20. Rewrite Up!

Okay! So, at first I wasn't intending to do a rewrite yet, but, after seeing that several people thought that I was (I'm not so good with words sometimes and it's hard for people to understand me). I decided, you know what, it's been ages, fuck it. I'll do a rewrite. So it's up. it's shorter than an average chapter, hopefully okay?

anywho, I'll try to write this next one better. But it will undoubtedly be slower.

The title of the story is **The Greater Sin: Rewrite**. so yeah, should be pretty easy to find.

Well, thanks for taking the time to read this! Later!


End file.
